Light Academy
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Welcome one and all to Light Academy! Where Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Vatonageshipping / Almiashipping, Soulsilvershipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and so much more are all combined into one fanfiction! Actual summery inside
1. Introductions and Explaining!

***You might just wanna read this* **

Hey everyone! =D As you might know I am currently writing a different story other than this so I miiight not update quite as often as you want. Same goes for my other story. And the reason I'm doing two stories at once? Someone requested! (Yes I do take requests) So, in honor of this anonymous person this is a poke-high-school-thing and the following characters/shippings will be in this fanfic.

Lyra – For those of you who do NOT know her, she is(at least in this fanfic) the girl-player for Soulsilver or Heartgold. BTW I will be pretending everything in SS and HG happened (Storyline wise anyway) If you do not know the story for these games, just ask me and I will be more than glad to answer them privately or in an A/N.

May – Okay. I HOPE everyone knows this girl. She was the female company in Hoenn. Coordinator as well.

Leaf – Some of the newer pokemon fans might not have heard of her. She is the girl-player for Redfire, Leafgreen or Blue(something, XD). I will NOT be having the fanfic go along the game/manga lines for HER, Ash and Gary! Instead they will be simply childhood friends/rivals. All of them. And Red is Ash's older brother.

Dawn – Well… okay. She is the female company for the Sinnoh journey. Also a coordinator.

Misty – The first female company in the anime, she journeyed with Ash and Brock through Johtto and Kanto.

Kate – Another one some people miiiight not know about. Kate is the female-player for the second Pokemon Ranger game. Her counterpart is Kellyn and her rival is Keith. I will NOT be going along the story line for that game either.

In fact, the ONLY storyline I will be going off of is Lyra's. And that story took place last summer over summer vacation. Enough said.

May, Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Kate, and Lyra will ALL be childhood friends that are inseperable. Kate is the eldest of the group and this will be her senior year. Everyone else will be in Sophmore.

And the **Summery**? Yeah… You'll going to need to read Lyra's, Misty's, May's, Dawn's, Kate's and Leaf's bio for a full view summery. Otherwise I'd just have to say… Six girls. Three mysteries. One school.

**BTW this is all 'off book'. Only reason I'm telling you this is because you might be a little confused over a few things and that'll explain most of it.**

** ONE MORE THING! Each character will be allowed to have ONE pokemon in the school. Mmk?**

And now everything below this line is 'in story'. I will be explaining the character's and a few other things below. You might just wanna read below.

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Lyra**: The mischievous, over protective, prankster. Ever since her adventure over the summer(SS/HG storyline) she's had a major crush on Silver. But because he's always so mean to her—and he's like, her rival—she's too scared to tell him! So what happens when she finds out he's moving to the Ishuu region and she might never see him again? Will she confess to him how she feels before he goes—or will she take her secret to the grave?

**May**: The temperamental, romantic, dense BFF of Lyra, Misty, Dawn, Kate and Leaf. On her first day back to school with her friends she bumps into one of the three new kids—Drew. He's an egotistical, self centered, know-it-all jerk to her. So why does he always leaves her roses—saying they're for her Beautifly?

**Leaf**: The shy, skeptical, yet daring reader girl has been best friends with the girls for as long as she can remember. She's also been best friends since birth with Gary and Ash. But now that she's in high school, Gary's been treating her more differently… but she likes him as just a friend…right?

**Dawn**: The outgoing, bubbly(secretly a genius), hyper fashionita has always been able to read people like open books. Especially guys. But when one of the new kids—Paul—comes to school, she just can't figure him out! Who is this kid and why is he so mysterious?

**Misty**: The water-loving, energetic(NOT bubbly), rebellious, easy going girl has been dating Ash for one month now. But when she hears a rumor saying he might dump her, what will she do to stay together?

**Kate**: The studious, advice-giving, bold elder girl has been a mentor for the others. Always ready for advice whenever they need it. And she always has an answer for them. Except when it comes to love, aka Keith… or Kellyn. This is Kate, Keith and Keylln's last year together at Light Academy and now Kate's having to chose between the two before the year ends—or she just might lose them both!

**STAFF**

Riley: The school's Dean. Very easy going and loves all his students. Also has a 'code of honor'.

Dr. Brock: The school's doctor. Flirtatious, but kind and understanding.

Mrs Blonka: The art teacher. Studious and strict but very loyal.

Candice: Homeroom teacher. Energetic and friendly.

Wionna: Homeroom teacher. Dramatic and a little bit over into flying-types.

Bugsy: Homeroom teacher. Loves bugs and will make the class help him take care of bugs.

Madam Jessie: The drama teacher, very outgoing and spontaneous. Married to the counselor.

Professor James: The schools counselor/psychiatrist. Has OBCCS(Obsessive bottle cap collecting syndrome). Married to Madam Jessie.

Clair: Gym teacher. Extremely strict and harsh. Favors Lance over the other students.

Professor Oak: Biology teacher. Obsessed with poems, but sucks at them.

Mr. Rowan: History teacher. Loves 'fun facts.'

Mr. Birch: Math teacher. Hates math—prefers doing outdoor classes, even in the snow. Very bold.

Mr. Tracy: Communication Arts teacher. Very quiet.

**FEMALE STUDENTS**

Melody: Misty's somewhat rival(friendly rival. They get along). Sophomore.

Leona: Dawn's childhood friend. Has a crush on Barry. Sophomore.

Solidad: May's old friend. Like a mother to her sometimes. Jr.

Brianna: May's 'frienemy'. Likes Drew but still respects May. Hates backstabbing. Freshman. (A/N yes people. She is not the bad guy here...)

Whitney: Lyra's really close friend. Loves shopping and anything pink. Has a small crush on Morty. Jr.

Maylene: All the girls closest friend. Extremely likeable. Athletic and protective. Also teaches self defense classes. Jr.

Jasmine: All the girls mentor/friend. Very shy but extremely wise. Senior.

Zoey: Very down to earth and a little reclusive. But all the girls love her just the same. Jr.

**MALE STUDENTS**

Lance: Has a crush on Lyra that disappears and reappears. Is perfectly fine with playing the big brother role for her though. Athletic. Senior.

Wallace: Has a stunning crush on May. Believes Drew is his rival. Senior

Tobias: Because of his size and his pokemon partner(Darkrai), he is easily targeted for bullying. Has a crush on Lyra, and strongly dislikes Silver.

Ponto: Perverted and has romantic interest with Leaf. Senior.

Koga: Also likes Leaf, like Ponto, but has a code of honor, like Riley. Senior.

Kenny: Childhood friend of Dawn. Secretly has a crush on Dawn, but wants her to be happy. Sophomore.

Barry: Childhood friend of Dawn. Not-so-secretly has a crush on Dawn. Sophomore.

Richie: Ash's friendly rival. Strongly likes Misty and is hoping for her break up with Ash to happen. Jr.

Volknor: Ash's other rival. Has romantic interest with Misty and is very outgoing. Senior.

Silver: Reclusive bad ass at school. Hates everyone equally(especially Lance and Tobias), minus Lyra. In his eyes she's 'okay'. Sophomore.

Drew: Egoistical, genius. Has taken slight interest in May. New student. Sophomore.

Gary: Confident womanizer. Unsure of his feelings for Leaf. Rival/friends with Ash. Sophomore.

Paul: Secretive, ruthless new kid. Chooses to ignore everyone who annoys him. Is more easily annoyed by Dawn. Sophomore.

Ash: Old friends with Gary and the girls. Very easy going but kind of dense(NOT super stupid!) Sophomore.

Keith: Easy going and energetic. Can make anyone smile. Rivals with Kellyn. Has a secret crush on Kate. Senior.

Kellyn: Athletic and perfectionist. Gifted at sports and reading emotions—minus Kate's. Rivals with Keith. Also has a secret crush on Kate. Senior.

Ice: Old friend of Kate. Very protective of her, but still slightly mean to her as well. Small crush but nothing too big. Senior.

Archie: School bully. Senior.

Lawrence the third: Egotistical. Secretive and very smart. Sadistic as well and is the third new student. No one knows a lot about him except... Senior.

**PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

Red: Older brother to Ash. Kind of harsh but means well. Married. Acts as a mentor and role model for most of the guys at school.

Yellow: Red's wife. Very likeable and enthusiastic. Helps Dr. Brock with the medical every now and then. Best friends with Kate.

Sven: Kate's old friend. Engaged. Acts like an older brother. Extremely smart.

Wendy: Sven's fiance. A little dense but means well. Is a substitute teacher every now and then for the school.

Kris: Lyra's cousin. Engaged to Gold. Currently attending college.

Gold: Kris's fiance. Attending college as well. Dense but understanding and likeable.


	2. Settling in!

Hello everyone and welcome to my first pokehigh type fanfic =D! I hope everyone enjoys it and here's the very first actual chapter of the story~ So without further ado, disclaimer!

*DISCLAIMER* Darkpetal16 does not own pokemon and will never claim otherwise!

BTW, I will sometimes do OOC's, sometimes not =D just depends on my mood~

* * *

"Hurry up!"

Cursing again the chestnut haired girl with two pig tails poking out from her large hat sped up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"

The girl up ahead giggled. "Lyra! Come on~ The others are going to be waiting for us."

"I know Leaf, I know!" Lyra rolled her eyes, half running now.

"If you knew," Leaf grinned, "then why haven't you started running now? I bet you'd run if Silver was over here. 'Oh Silver, oh Silver! Please battle me again~ I want to stare at your beautiful eyes all day long."

Lyra caught up with the teasing girl, raising her book bag she swung it hard against Leaf. "Hardy, har har. You know, when you fall in love—or finally get a crush!—I will never let you forget it!"

Leaf snorted. "Too bad I won't be getting a crush. Now hurry up! Arceus you're so slow."

Lyra shoved Leaf, Leaf stumbled, nearly falling. "Hey!"

Lyra laughed then took off, running at top speed away from Leaf and up the tall, hill to Light Academy.

The tall mansion loomed over the two girls as they ran up the long driveway that climbed the tall hill. The girls continued to run until three girls hollered at them. "DOUBLE L'S OVERE HERE!"

Stopping they turned towards the voice. On the left was a tom-boy orange headed girl, whose hair was in a short side pony, in the middle was brunet with an orange bandanna and on the right was another girl with long midnight blue hair.

Lyra grinned. "Still haven't cut your hair, huh Dawn?"

The long haired girl rolled her eyes. "Still haven't found a new hat, huh Lyra?"

The tomboy rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. Lyra, did you get the rooms we wanted?"

Lyra mocked surprise. "Rooms? What rooms?"

The girl in the bandanna huffed. "Not funny Lyra!"

"I thought it was. And yes, I did. Who knew being a Champion could hold so much sway over the school board? Muahaha." Lyra snickered.

Leaf blew out a long sigh. "Great. So, we got the suit?"

"Duh. And guess what?"

"What?" The brunet asked, her eyes widening.

"You proposed to Silver?" the orange headed girl smirked.

"No!" Lyra stuck out her tongue. "I got Kate in our rooms!"

"EEEE!"

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"OhmiArceus! OhmiArceus!"

"This is sooo great!"

"You're the best."

"I know I am."

The girl hugged. "Who wants to tell her?"

"So me." Dawn said before anyone else could volunteer. "Catch you girls later. We'll exchange schedules at the dorms." And before they could say anything else, Dawn was turning on her heel and dashing to the a group of Seniors.

Leaf giggled. "She's so silly."

May poked Leaf. "I know. Hey, Misty. There's Ash."

Misty looked up, spotting her dark haired boyfriend. She beamed. "Later chickies. I got a date with my man!"

"That's a man? I thought it was a wimp." Lyra snickered.

Misty whacked her over the head. May rolled her eyes. Then, with a smirk she ran over to her boyfriend, greeting him with a whack of her mallet and a quick peck on the cheek.

Shaking her head May looked at Lyra. "So, did you hear?"

"Eh? Hear what?"

May leaned forward, her eyes entirely serious. "There's a rumor going around that Silver's moving."

"...WHAT?" Lyra screeched, her eyes wide. "NO WAY!"

Leaf nodded her head. "It's true. I heard it too."

Lyra anime fell. "You have to be kidding me! You have to! There's no where that can be true. The love of my life—gone!" She hung her head. "My life... is flashing before my very eyes."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad. Besides it's just a rumor."

"Just... a... rumor?" Lyra muttered. "Not funny May. You had me seriously worried.

Rolling her eyes May shrugged. "Sorry. Hey, I'll go pick up our schedules. See you girls back at the dorm."

"Alright." Leaf smiled. "I think I'm going to head to the library too. I think some new books came in for me."

"Eh? Okay. Fine, just leave me totally alone."

"Love you,"

"Love you too... sigh. Go have fun making out with books."

She huffed. "I am not making out with books. It's called reading. You should try it—and not with those Manga's you're so obsessed about."

Then she too was gone. Sighing again Lyra adjusted her bag over her shoulder and started heading to her dorms.

* * *

Dawn merrily skipped through the halls, in search of Kate. Her schedule, already tucked inside her bag. She couldn't let the others see her schedule.

Far too risky.

Looking around she saw a group of guys tossing around a ball. She rolled her eyes. Idiots. It's so obvious that the shorter one won't be able to catch it. So why bother having him in the group? Let me guess... because he's best friend with one of their girlfriends. Probably her brother. Eh... and probably the blonde ones. So predictable.

Leaning in, just to prove her guess, she listened in.

"Come on guys, let me have a turn!"

"You sure you can catch it, little man?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

Slam!

The others laughed. "Is that what you call catching? Say little man, if you want I can show you how to catch properly. One condition, you cover your sister while she goes on a date with me. That cool with you?"

"Sure."

Leaning back she smirked. Knew it. Arceus, these people are like open books. With her smirk still on her face she continued on, looking for Kate.

While she walked down the hall she didn't really pay attention, so of course, she ran head long into something warm.

"Oooff!"

Rubbing her nose she looked at what she ran into. It was a boy, with purple hair. She didn't recognize him so he must have been one of the new students. And judging by the way he held his back pack he was probably an egotistical womanizer. Just like all the other guys who held their backpacks over their shoulder. So predictable. Watch. He'll probably tell her some cheesy pick up line.

"Watch we're you're going, girl." The boy snapped.

Dawn froze. Wait. That was not a pickup line. That... was an insult. She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, watch we're you're going. What are you, stupid?"

He did it again. He insulted her. That's.. that can't be right. Dawn was never wrong when it came to judging people. NEVER. Why was she wrong with this one?

"I'm not stupid." she snapped. It was just the opposite actually. She was smart, even if she didn't show it. "And it's Dawn. D-A-W-N. _Dawn._"

"Whatever. Just get out of my way, girl."

She stuck her tongue out.

The boy scoffed. "Oh, so you're immature as well? Shouldn't have expected anything less from a stupid, idiotic girl. Now move."

She crossed her arms. He is still insulting her. How far wrong was she? "Fine. Enjoy your life, jerk."

She moved a step away, the boy walked past her. She narrowed her eyes. Just who was this guy and why didn't she judge him correctly?

Shaking her head she sighed._ Oh well. I don't have time for this, I need to find Kate. Oooh and then I got to design a new dress for Lyra. Hehehe, she's going to look so cute in it~_

Forgetting her anger and the boy, Dawn happily dashed through the halls, looking for Kate.

* * *

Misty swung Ash's hand in hers as they walked down the hallway as a couple.

Ash squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "So Misty, glad to be back at school?"

"Heck no. I already miss swimming on the beach..."

Ash laughed. "Come on, the beach is just a few blocks from the school. I'm sure you can go swimming as much as you want."

Misty sighed. "Yeah. But it's still not the same."

Ash frowned. "How is it not the same? Oh you mean the weather? Yeah, it'll get colder.."

"No Ash! I mean, how I'd have to go before or after school, I can't go anytime like I was able to during the summer."

Ash squeezed her hand again. "Oh. Well, which pokemon did you bring with you this time?"

"I'm glad you asked, I brought Dewgong." Misty said.

"Your Seel evolved? Congrats!" Ash said, grinning.

"Yeah." Misty said, feeling slightly proud for herself. "It wasn't easy but it was so worth it. How about you? I don't see Pikachu with you."

Ash beamed. "Pikachu's with Dr. Brock. She wasn't feeling to well so Brock said he'd watch over her."

"Wow, and you're not with Pikachu at this very moment, why...?"

"Brock... doesn't want any visitors." Ash frowned.

Misty laughed. "Ah, I see. So how was your summer anyway?"

"You know how my summer was Misty, I spent all of it with you and the others."

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

Ash shrugged. "And it was pretty good...how about yours?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well...it was amazing, I met this great guy—you'd love him—he has a Pikachu... he has amazing hair and is probably one of the funniest guys I know..."

Ash frowned.

"...He likes wearing his hat all the time, even if the teachers yell at him for it.. he goes to this school..."

Ash glowered. "Who is he and why don't I know him?"

Misty sweat dropped. "It's you, smart one."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Right."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I got to go, Gary will kill me if I'm late for the dorm meeting. Bye Misty."

"Bye, Ash." Misty said, as Ash walked swiftly away, heading over to the guys dorms. Misty sighed contently.

Then, with a determined stride she began to make her way towards the girls dorm. I wonder if Kate's there yet...?

* * *

May grabbed the schedules, almost frowning when she didn't see Dawn's. She must have picked it up already.

Dawn always does that, sometimes it makes the others wonder if Dawn has something to hide. Oh well.

"EEEEE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!"

"LEME SEE, LEME SEE!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"OMA! CAN I MARRY YOU?"

"NO! MARRY ME, NOT HER!"

"EEEEEEEP!"

May covered her ears. Ugh, great. Screaming fan girls. What were they screaming about this time? Do we have some sort of new famous student...?

May turned her heads, looking at a group of girls that were hovering around a limo, they had a lot of fangirls shirts on them. Most of them May didn't know but she spotted one girl she did. "Brianna!"

Brianna looked away from the crowd of girls, seeing May she beamed, running over to her. "May!"

"Hey Brianna, what's going on...?"

Brianna blushed. "It's the greatest thing ever May! You know how you used to participate in side contests? You know... just for fun with your Beautifly?"

"Uhuh?"

"Well an actual Coordinator is here! And he took second place in the Ribbon Cup!"

May's eyes widened. "No way! Second place?"

"Yeah! Mr. Drew is so cool!" Brianna squealed.

May smiled. "I'm sure he is. So is that why all the girls are... ehem?"

"Oh! There part of Mr. Drew's fan club. Mr. Drew will be attending the school this year—isn't that great? We'll get to see him all the time!"

May sighed. "Great for you, aspirin pills for me."

Brianna took May's hands. "Come on May, don't be that way. This really means a lot to me, Mr. Drew is such a gentlemen and so nice."

"Nice, huh?" May murmured. "Alright, alright. Only for you, Brianna. But I am NOT joining you in any fan club activities, okay?"

"Okay!" Brianna beamed. "Thank you May! Thank you!"

She sighed, but smiled. Brianna was like a little sister to her. And to Brianna, May was like a big sister and mentor at times, both girls loved each other a lot.

"HE'S GETTING OUT, OMA, OMA, OMA!"

"DREWWW!"

Brianna squealed, dashing away from May and to the group. May watched her, still smiling. Then saw the boy stepping out. He brushed back a lock of green hair, smirking.

May sweat dropped. Great, he's one of those types.

The boy—Drew—looked over at May and smiled. All the girls saw the smile and flushed.

Drew then approached May. May frowned.

"Hello, May, right?"

"Uh—y-yeah." May stammered, feeling the eyes of a thousand fan girls.

"I saw your last contest in Lillycove and I must say—"

May held up her hand. "Save it. I need to go." Then motioning for Brianna to step forward—which she did, hesitantly—she introduced them. "Brianna, Drew. Drew, this is your number one fan, Brianna. Bye."

Then turning on her heel she marched away from Drew and the flustered fan girls thinking one thing. _Why he hell did he talk to me?

* * *

_

Lyra sighed again, making her way to the dorm. It's just a rumor... it's just a rumor. I know! I'll ask one of the guys if it's true. They would know. Looking around she saw Ash talking to Gary. Quickly she headed over to them.

"Ash! Gary!"

Both boys looked up. They smiled. "Hey Lyra."

"Hey Kanto/Johtto Champion, how's it going?"

Lyra shrugged. "Not important, anyway, did you guys hear about the..the rumor about Silver?"

"Eh? Oh you meant the one where he's moving?" Gary asked.

"Yeah! Is it true?"

They both nodded. Lyra's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Sorry Lyra." Ash said, frowning. "But Silver's dad found him and stuff over the summer. The two want to get together and bond and stuff."

Lyra didn't really pay attention to the excuse. He's moving? Seriously? SERIOUSLY!

She fell to her knees. Gary sweat dropped. Ash gasped. "H-Hey. Come on Lyra. It's just one guy."

"Yeah," Gary agreed, awkwardly patting her back. "You'll get over it."

"G-G-Get over...get..over..IT!" Lyra growled, jumping back up, her eyes on fire. "I WILL NOT GET OVER IT! NOT AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! I WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Gary sighed. "Then just tell him how you feel."

Lyra instantly calmed down. "E...Eh? How do I do that?"

"You can do what I did for Misty." Ash said. "Just come out and tell him."

Lyra sweat dropped. "I'm too... scared though."

"Oh? The big bad Champion is scared?" Gary teased.

She hung her head. "Yes. He hates me. I know he does."

"Aw come on," Ash said. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Maybe strongly dislikes. Maybe annoyed. Maybe a little resentment but hate? Nah."

Gary smacked him over the head. "Not helping dude. Seriously Lyra. Just chill and tell him."

She sighed. "We'll see... Ah.. catch you later. I'm heading back to the dorms..."

* * *

Leaf flipped through another book, scanning the contents.

"Oh! Hey Leaf."

Leaf looked up and beamed at the older girl. "Kate!"

The pale brown haired girl with spiky pig tails beamed at Leaf, she was carrying an arm load of books. "How'd I know I'd find you here?"

Leaf giggled. "Dawn's looking for you."

"Mmm? That so? Something wrong?"

Leaf shook her head, smiling. "She'd kill me if I told you. She really wants to tell you."

Kate sat down the books at the table Leaf was reading at. "Huh. Well, how was your summer?"

"It was alright. Though, I didn't get a lot of time to read. How about you?"

"Hectic. Keith and Kellyn wouldn't leave me alone for one day! I swear, those boys..."

Leaf sighed wearily. "Yeah. I don't know how you can stand it. Your two best friends just suddenly confessing their love for you...? I don't think I could stand it if Ash or Gary did that. Thankfully I don't have to worry about Ash though. Misty would kill him, and so would I."

"So then what about Gary?" Kate said, sitting next to Leaf. Leaf shook her head.

"I doubt he feels like that. He's so weird."

"All guys are." Kate murmured.

Leaf nodded her head. "You can say that again."

"All guys are."

They giggled.

Suddenly the library doors burst open, Dawn stood in them, her eyes lighting up when she saw Kate. "Kate—!"

Kate and Leaf looked up, Dawn hurried over to them. Dawn saw Leaf and pouted. "Leeeaaff. You didn't tell her did you?"

Leaf shook her head. Dawn beamed. "Kate, guess what?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE IN THE SAME ROOM AS US!" Dawn squealed.

"Shhh!" Hissed an old librarian.

Kate's eyebrow shot up. "Seriously? How'd you guys pull that one off?"

"Lyra." Dawn and Leaf said together. Kate shook her head, smiling.

"I owe that girl big time."

* * *

"So, everyone here?" Misty said, looking around the dorm room.

Three bunk beds were perched on either side of the wall. A tall balcony/window door was on the far right and two bathrooms were connected on either side. Next to one of the bathrooms was another door that lead to their private 'living room'. Having suits were so awesome.

They also had a private kitchen, guest room, and study.

Kate got one of the bunk beds to herself. She was sitting on the far bunk bed closest to the window, at the top.

Across from her were Lyra and Leaf. Leaf at the top. Then down, on Kate's side were Misty and May. Misty at the top. Then across from them was Dawn. And then to two extra bunk beds were for their pokemon, or just extra's.

A Garchomp was laying below Kate's bed, it was her partner pokemon.

Leaf was grooming a Leafeon who she nicknamed Meadow. Lyra was sitting on her bed, her feet touching the floor as she groomed her Typhlosion, named Pyros. Misty was lying against her Dewgong and May's Beautifly flew around her head. Dawn's Piplup slept peacefully in her arms.

"Yeah. I think everyone's here." Kate said, looking down at Garchomp.

"Good. Schedule time. Everyone got their schedules?"

Everyone held up their schedules. "

Lyra grinned. "Alright. I got... homeroom with Candice."

"Same." Dawn said.

"Likewise." Leaf second.

Misty sighed, along with May.

May said. "I have Bugsy. You?"

"Same." Misty groaned. "Why, why, why?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I have Wionna. While you're talking about Bug-types. We'll be talking about flying and how it _stimulates the senses_ and how _electric pokemon are all evil._ Blegh!"

They laughed.

Misty still shuddered. "I'd take Wionna over Bugys any day. Bug pokemon just... freak. Me. Out!"

"Next class; I have..."

And so it went on, sharing classes until they were finished. They really didn't have a lot of classes together in the end though.

"That bites." Dawn said, then yawned. "And it's getting late. We better get to sleep. We've got a school tomorrow."

Collective groans chorused around the room. Kate laughed. "Night everyone, good night Garchomp."

"Gar, gar."

"Sleep tight everyone. Sweet dreams Beautifly."

"Beau."

Leaf kissed Meadow on the head and snuggled up to her, Lyra doing the same to her Pyros. Misty also followed suit. Dawn smiled.

"See you in the morning, then snuggling with her Piplup, she found herself sleeping.

* * *

Ta-Da. That's the first chapter, some of the problems were introduced. If you have any questions please let me know and I hope you do review ^-^ Reviews are always welcomed~


	3. First Day of School!

Here we go~ Chapter two. Alrighty, Paul, disclaimer, please?

Paul: Hn. No.

Me: What the-ugh. Fine. Ash, disclaimer.

Ash: OKAY!

Misty: -sweat drops- Ash...

Ash: Yeah Misty?

Misty: ... Never mind.

Ash: Okay! Darkpetal does NOT own Pokemon.

Paul: Thank Arceus.

Me: What was that? I swear I will write an Ikarishipping fanfic based soley on you and Dawn, not just everyone else.

Dawn: Aw, come on. Why do I have to suffer with him?

Me: Because you two are meant to be 3

Drew: -snickers-

Me: So are Drew and May. Thanks for reminding, me Drew.

May: DREW!

Drew: DAMN IT!

Me: -snickers-

* * *

Morning routines had already taken it's effect, the girls were all ready to go.

Dawn had left earlier than the others, something about talking to the dean or something...

Lyra left shortly behind her with Leaf and Kate.

And May had left Misty behind so she could talk to Brianna before class.

And now, Misty calmly walked through the halls, dreading her homeroom. What if he brings out his bug pokemon...? What if I have to touch it...? What if it turns out May was wrong and I was really the only one in that class...?

"Hey, did you hear?" Whispered a hushed tone from a group of girls a few feet away. Misty stopped, frowning.

"Hear what? The new kid Drew? Or about the Misty and Ash thing?" Whispered another girl.

Misty's frown deepened, quickly she delve behind a wall, listening intently. What are these girls talking about?

"Yeah, it's so sad. Misty doesn't even see it coming."

"I heard that Pikachu was so mad at Ash for even thinknig about it, she hid away from him in Brock's office."

"That's so sad. But Ash really shouldn't be doing it in the first place. It's going to break Misty's heart."

"Poor Misty, she so doesn't see it coming."

"I know. I feel so bad for her right now."

Misty's eyes narrowed. What are they talking about?

"Totally, who knew Ash was going to dump her for some hoe he hooked up with over the summer?"

"And Misty doesn't even know about the girl!"

"Talk about getting cheated on! That's got to be the worse. They say the girl might even transfer here, just to be with Ash."

Misty's heart momentarily stopped. What? What girl? Break up? What break up?

"Poor Misty!" cooed one of them.

"Stupid Ash! Misty deserves so much better."

"Totally. I can't believe Ash is going to dump her, and then hook up with the hoe later that night. That is just so mean."

"Speaking of mean, did you hear about that hot new guy, Paul? Some say he even insulted Dawn!"

"Gasp! Oma, seriously?"

"Seriously."

By that, Misty pulled out of the eavesdropping, her eyes wide.

Ash said Pikachu was sick and with Brock. Brock always takes visators but for some reason he wouldn't take Ash. The girls say it's because Pikachu's actually mad at Ash and Brock is helping Pikachu out. Somehow the girls reason makes more sense. Brock always let's people visit their pokemon. And Ash seriously loves Pikachu, the only reseon he would willingly be away is if it would make Pikachu happy.

Which means that Pikachu really is mad at Ash, meaning Ash... was going to..dump her?

_No way._ Misty thought, her eyes stinging already. It's probably just a mean rumor. _That's it._ _Just a mean rumor._

Her head down, Misty hurried to her class.

Homeroom passed by without a hintch, Misty and May lucked out because Bugsy was sick so they had a sub. After homeroom Misty told May she needed to talk to Kate and quickly made her way to Kate's next class.

Kate looked up from her desk to see Misty, watery-eyed looking at her.

Kate frowned. "What's up, Misty?"

"It's Ash."

"What happened?"

Misty swallowed. "I... Some girls said that he's going to dump me for some girl he met over summer."

Kate tilted her head. "Do you really think that's true, Misty?"

Misty wanted to shake her head, but she couldn't. She just stared at Kate. Kate sighed. "Misty, Ash would never do something that mean. But I can understand if you're a litte paranoid. Just don't let the rumor get to you. Just ask Ash, he wouldn't lie. He sucks at it. Okay?"

Misty felt relief wash over her. Right, asking Ash. Ash would tell her the truth, and if it was true, then at least she can say she was prepared. Right. And Ash wouldn't lie to her, so as Dawn says, 'no need to worry!'.

Misty nodded her head, smiling slightly then headed out to class, on her way out though, she bumped into Melody.

Melody shook her head. "I heard what you said to Kate. Don't ask him."

"What, why?"

"Think about it. If it's not true then you asking him would make him feel like you don't trust him. Which could later lead onto more relationship problems and an actual break up. I say, you fight for him."

"Fight for him?" Misty said, her eyes narrowing. "I would sooner hit him over the head with a hammer."

"But that's probably why he's planning to break up with you." Melody retorted. "You always abuse him, he's going to get sick of it eventually. So, fight for him."

Misty shook her head. "Not my style."

"So, you don't really care if he does break up with you?"

Misty paused. "I... I do. I... really care for him. A lot. But..."

"Think of it as a challenge. A game." Melody said, her eyes lighting up. "A romantic challenge. Fighting for your love ones affection. It'll be difficult but you like challenges, right? So just think of it like that... you're not going to lose, are you?"

Misty was very competitive, but when it came to love?

Misty felt like sighing. "I... I don't know. I'll need to think about it."

Melody shrugged. "Or not. Ask him, but when he dumps you, don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that Melody sauntered down the hall, leaving a very confused Misty, behind.

* * *

May was sitting next to Brianna during her free period, talking over her last contest.

"I thought your appeal was the best." Brianna said.

May shook her head, smiling. "No way. Wallace did so much better than me. It's no wonder he won."

Brianna shook her head, beaming. "As if. Wallace deserved second place, not first. You deserved first. Beautifly was amazing!"

May rolled her eyes. "She was amazing, but she wasn't perfect."

"I'll say." Retorted a male voice.

Brianna looked up, blushing furiously when she saw Drew approached the two.

"Eh? Mr. Drew? Wh-What are you doing here?" Brianna asked shyly.

May huffed. "Yeah. Shouldn't you be with your fan girls?"

"I told them I needed a break. Which reminds me... Brianna, do you know where the water fountain is? I'm parched."

Brianna shot up from her chair. "I-I'll go get you a glass of water! Be back, May."

Blushing, Brianna dashed out of the class room. Drew smirked at May. May glowered.

"Your Beautifly was amazing though." Drew said.

May narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

Drew nodded. "But you're right. She was far from perfect."

"Excuse me?"

"But that makes sense though, your far from perfect also. Only perfect trainers, like myself, can have perfect pokemon."

May glared. "You? Perfect? You could have fooled me. All I see is an egotistic wimp with barf hair talking to me. Doesn't sound like perfect."

"Wimp? Well, if being a wimp is what attracts the ladies then I am perfectly fine with that. At least though, my clothes aren't nearly as snug on me as they are on you."

"EXCUSE ME?" May shouted, her temper flaring. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?"

"I didn't _say_ anything. I _implied_ it. Are you stupid also?"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T."

May grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him so she was in his face. "Listen here you little creep. There are two things in this world you do NOT do. One, you do not under any circumstances break the girble. And two, YOU DO NOT CALL ME FAT!"

"I said implied. Not calling. But if you really insist..." Drew said, smirking. "You're fat."

May threw him to the ground, he rolled over, standing back up and smirking. "You have quite a temper there... May? Hmm, May is such a beautiful name though, it doesn't suit such an ugly girl."

"You take that back!" May spat.

Drew shrugged lazily. "Your personality really needs improving. No one would want to date someone with such a temper. Tsk, tsk."

"D-Date?" May stuttered. "Who says I'm trying to even get a guys attention? And my personality is just fine. I am so not changing it for some guy."

Drew frowned. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that is right."

His smirk reapeared. "A shame, if your going to keep that ugly personality then you should have an ugly name to suit it. You really are a sad thing. I think I'll call you the Ape. Short for Primeape, they have nasty tempers too."

She growled. "Ugh! What Brianna sees in you I will never understand, grass head."

"Oooh. Like I never heard that one before, Ape."

"You... You...!"

"Relax." Drew said, still smirking. "And here."

Breezily he tossed a rose in the air, May caught it.

"What...the heck?" May said, her voice soft as she looked at the rose.

"It's a rose."

"For...me?" She asked bewildered.

"No." Drew said, his eyes narrowing. "It's for Beautifly. Even if she has such an Ape of a trainer, she was still amazing in that last contest. She deserves a little recognition."

May blinked, suddenly calm. "Is..that...so?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Drew! Mr. Drew!"

Drew and May looked away to see Brianna rushing towards them, a glass of water in her hands. Blushing she handed it to Drew who took it gladly and thanked her. She turned beat red.

"Thank you Brianna, good day now. Bye, _Ape_."

With a wave his hand, Drew walked away, glass in hand.

May shook her head, looking down at the rose. Her Beautifly, huh?

* * *

Dawn tapped her pen against her desk, still thinking about yesterday.

He insulted her.

Why?

And why did she not guess him correctly? It just doesn't make sense. What was so special about him? What?

She needed to know. She needed to figure this out. And she will. She so will.

Why?

Because Dawn always loved a challenge.

* * *

Lyra threw another stone in the pond, sighing. Silver was leaving. For real. He was leaving.

Honest to Arceus, he was leaving.

And she had to confess her feelings. But.. but how?

She couldn't exactly tell him, not out loud. He would make fun of her. She was certain.

And she couldn't just ask him to stay without telling him a reason—believe me she thought about black mailing him with the Radio Tower incident into staying—but it just felt wrong taking him away from his dad.

So she had to tell him.

But how?

Closing her eyes, with another sigh she leaned back, looking up at the clouds.

A scuff of shoes. She didn't open her eyes as someone sat next to her.

"Something wrong, Lyra?" Rumbled a deep, concerned voice.

Lyra opened them and glanced at Lance. "You could say that. Silver's leaving."

"I know." Lance said.

"I want to tell him how I feel." Lyra blushed. "But I don't know how. I can't exactly just walk up to him and say 'Silver, I have a gigantic crush on you ever since we had our first battle.' He hates me!"

Lance shrugged. "I don't think he hates you Lyra. More like, he's just frustrated with himself. After all you are his rival and he's never defeated you."

"But I don't want to be his rival if it means he'll never like me the way I like him!" Lyra whined.

Lance chuckled, and pulled off her big hat.

Lyra pouted. "Hey! Give me back my hat!"

Lance ignored her and ruffled her hair. She glowered. He said. "You're too naïve. How about you just write him a letter?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah. That way he can read it when your not around he'll know how you feel."

"That's brilliant!" Lyra said, completely forgetting about her hat.

Lance set her hat back on her head. Lyra adjusted it. "Thanks Lance."

"Of course Lyra. Now maybe you should head back to class. The bell's already rung."

"H-Huh? Oh, crap!"

Quickly, Lyra shot up, making a beeline for her class. Lance watched her, chuckeling to himself, his eyes softening as he watched her. "She can be so childish sometimes. And so oblivios to others feelings for her..."

* * *

It's after school now and Dawn has set her plan in action. During lunch she had snuck into the computer lab and hacked the school's mainfrane. Then she had simply, printed out all of Paul's after school activities, and classes. Then ever since lunch, she had snuck between her classes and followed Paul around. If she kept following him—without him noticng—she was bound to come across some clue as to why she judged him wrong!

And now, it was after school,she was still following him. She followed him all the way to football practice where he easily caught all the balls and scored plenty of touch downs.

Dawn watched intently as the coach said it was time to dress out. The boys goofed off while Paul simply shrugged and left to go change.

She had lost sight of him after that. It was starting to get a little late. All the other players had come out, dressed and showered, and had left. All except Paul.

Dawn focused entirely on the entrance to the boys locker room, staying hidden behind a wall.

Suddenly a voice rumbled behind her. "What are you doing?"

Dawn gave a startled squeal and whirled around to see Paul, glaring at her, his hands in his pockets.

"Y-You're out of the locker room!" Dawn blurted, then covered her mouth quickly before she could say, and I didn't even see you leave...?

Paul scowled. "Of course I am, idiot. And what are you doing? You've been starring at the locker room for hours now."

"I... I..."

"And not to mention you've been following me all day." Seeing her eyes widen he snorted. "Yeah, like I wouldn't notice how half the guys around me started drooling at a chick who was stalking me. So why the hell were you following me and what the hell were you doing just now?"

"I..." Dawn searched for a sane answer. "I..."

Panic was bubbling in her stomach. Dawn did not handle these situations well. She never had. And she certainly wasn't going to handle this well now.

"You what?" Paul snapped. "Spill it, I don't have all day."

Dawn paled, think, Dawn, think! What can she do? What can she do?

"Ee...I... SORRY!" Dawn squealed before she raised her leg and kicked Paul in the nose. He was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

Paul crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Dawn felt like fainting. "CRAP!"

With another panicked squeal, Dawn sprinted for the girls dorm.

She just knocked Paul out!

* * *

Lyra had written the letter. It had taken her all day. But she had written it. And that's all she cared about.

In the letter, she simply wrote that she cared a lot about Silver and begged him to stay or to at least hear her out.

And now, she had dropped the letter in his locker and hid descreetly by his locker, hoping to hear and see his answer.

Silver opened the locker, at first, he didn't see the letter but right before he shut it, he saw it.

He opened the letter, frowning.

Only a minute passed before he scowled. "That's weird. There's no name... and it doesn't say who it's addressed to. Must be for someone else."

Then nonchalantly, he tossed the letter in the trash.

Lyra felt like passing out at the unfairness of it.

* * *

Leaf hummed contently as she picked up the rest of her books and swung her back pack over her shoulder. Everyone had already left but Leaf had stayed behind to help clean up. Her teacher—Mr. Tracy—had a date with someone so he couldn't stay behind to clean up.

Leaf walked out of the classroom, making a right and heading towards the dorms.

Only after a few steps did she hear a high pitched giggle.

Tilting her head she headed towards the noise. Who was staying behind also?

Peering around the corner she flushed. Gary had his hand against the wall, pinning a girl against him. She was giggling madly, and blushing. Gary whispered something in her ear and she giggled louder, he smiled slowly.

Leaf, blushed and turned around. _That must be his girlfriend._ _Ah, I'll take the long way back to __the dorms, don't wanna disturb them._

Walking swiftly the other way, it only took her a moment before she realized she had forgotten her ipod in the class. Shaking her head she headed back to the classroom.

Grabbing her green nano ipod she then, finally, headed out—only to bump into Gary.

She blinked, looking up at him. Wow, he was done with his girlfriend already?

"Hey Gary." She smiled.

Gary blinked at her, a slow, lazy smile stretched across his face. "Hey Leaf, you busy?"

"Not really, just heading back." Leaf said.

Gary leaned closer to her, Leaf's eyes widened. Blushing she leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting a closer look at your face. You know... you really look beautiful." Gary murmured, slowly be brought up a hand and touched her hair softly.

Leaf flushed. Was he hitting on her? But... but what about his girlfriend?

"D-Don't you a-already ha-have a girlfriend?" Leaf stammered, heat rising to her cheeks.

Gary shook his head, pulling a strand of her hair he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Leaf's face felt on fire. What was he doing? If he didn't have a girlfriend why was he hitting on that other girl? Was he just... just goofing off? If that's true then why was he doing it to her? She was his friend!

Leaf pulled back, turning her head to cover her blush. "I... I need to head back to the dorms. B-Bye Gary."

Gary frowned. "You sure, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded, then smiling slightly she turned away from Gary, half running, half walking back to the dorms.

Why did he hit on her? Why did he hit on that other girl? What's going on...?

A hand grabbed hers. She turned around and saw Gary had grabbed her hand, still frowning.

"You alright, Leaf?" Gary asked. Leaf felt relieved. He sounded like his old self again.

Leaf was about to answer yes but she shook her head. "No. Why did you hit on that other girl, then why did you hit on me? I thought... I thought we were friends."  
Gary doesn't answer.

Leaf asks again. "Why Gary? I mean... did you hit on that girl because you could? Is that why? So then why me? Do I mean that little to you? Even though we've been friends since childhood, is my friendship with you that insignificant that you'd ignore it completely? Why? I don't understand."

Silence.

Leaf frowned. "Is it?"

No response.

Jerking her hand away from his she spat. "Fine. If it means so little the I'll just go!"

Before Gary could say anything, Leaf dashed away from him, this time though, she wasn't heading back to the dorms.

* * *

Kate poked Kellyn in the side. "Are you sure your not ticklish?"

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "Positive."

Turning to Keith she said. "How about you?" she poked him in his side.

Keith sighed. "No one here is ticklish besides you, Kate."

She pouted. "That's not fair. Why can't you guys be ticklish?"

"Because we're men." Keith smirked.

"Or at least I am." Kellyn said. Keith glared.

"You mean were. Ever since that Christmas party, I wouldn't be surprised if you started wearing a dress to school." Keith snickered.

Kellyn glowered. "Oh yeah? Well ever since Kate talked you into that stupid little bet, I wouldn't be too shocked to see you wear make up—again!"

"It was a bet! At least I kept my end of the bargain, like a real man would. You chickened out the second it looked like you would lose."

"I didn't chicken out! I broke my freaking leg! How the hell could I have beat Kate in a running competition with my leg broken!"

"A real man would still run!"

"A real man would actually get have an IQ greater than 2!"

"A real man would have already had his first kiss!"

"A real man would have been the person who REJECTS people not the person who GETS rejected!"

"Oh is that how it is? Well, I took Susan K. to the dance while you took Inhaler Haley. My date was so much hotter."

"Your date was a sleaze! Anyone could have gotten her. And it's more important what's on the inside than out. At least Haley had some dignity."

"You couldn't get Susan if your life depended on it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kate held up her hands. "Boys, enough fighitng."

They flinched at the word 'boys.' Kate sighed. "I'm heading back to the pond now, okay? Lyra said she dropped her phone around there when she was talking to Lance and asked me to get it. Bye."

"Bye Kate..."

"Bye Kate..."

"I said bye to her first."

"Whatever. She said bye to _me_ anyway."

"What? She did not! She said bye to me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

As Kate walked away she sighed and tried to ignore those two. Sometimes their stupid rivalry got so annoying.

Walking down to the pond, she spotted Leaf there, crouched down and looking sadly at the water.

Kate walked up to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"

Leaf looked up, startled, then she quickly hugged Kate. Shocked, Kate held Leaf. "Hey now... what's wrong?"

Leaf murmrued against Kate. "It's Gary... he... he... he... He said.. or well.. implied that our friendship was meaningless to him."

Kate cooed. "Come on, that's not true. You know you mean the world to Gary. Maybe he was just having an off day."

Leaf burried her head against Kate. Kate patted her gently, comforting her. "It's alright Leaf. And even if he did say.. or imply it, you know he'll still be around. You two have been friends for so long, I bet he couldn't even imagine a life without you by his side. So cheer up. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. He.. he hit on me!" Leaf muttered.

"He hit you!"

"No! Flirted. And... it was right after he flirted with some other girl too. I don't get it. Is that all I am to him... just some other girl to hit on?"

Kate shook her head. "Nonesense. Maybe he's just confused. If you want, I'll have Keith or Kellyn talk to him. I'm sure Gary didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Leaf. Hey now, don't cry."

Leaf looked up at Kate, sniffling. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Kate. Your so lucky to have Kellyn and Keith still be your friend." Leaf murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Kate tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. they both are in love with you—they confessed two years ago—but they'll still your friend. And they even promised they would still behave around you until high school is over for them. I think that's really sweet of them."

Kate blinked. Oh... right. She had forgotten about that promise. "Yeah."

Leaf frowned. "But.. do you ever wonder what's going to happen after high school is over? They said they wanted an answer... about you choosing and stuff. Have you decided who you're going to choose?"

At this, Kate panicked. She didn't show it, but she still felt it. She had forgotten that part. She was so used to having both Keith and Kellyn around... and then having to chose between the two..

This was her last year at the academy. The last year and then Kate would have to chose. If she didn't chose, it was very much possible she would lose them both. If she did chose then... she would only lose one.

But one was just as bad. They were both her best friends... having to chose would be the hardest thing ever.

What was she going to do?

"Oh... not yet." Kate said.

Leaf nodded. "I can understand..."

"KAAAATE!"

Kate looked up, startled, to see Lyra running to her at top speed. Lyra saw Leaf and then sped up. "LEEEAAFF!"

Leaf laughed, pulling away from Kate to receive Lyra's tackle hug. Lyra then hugged Kate. "I need help!"

"With what?" Kate asked.

Taking a deep breath Lyra preceded to explain to Kate and Leaf what Lance had told her to do and how it backfired terribly.

Kate shook her head, laughing. "That's some bad luck, Lyra. Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't!" Lyra whined.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Sure you can. Just say, 'Silver, I like you a lot!'. It's not that hard."

"It is tooo!"

Kate and Leaf exchanged a glance. "Just tell him. But in the mean time... shouldn't we be heading back? It's getting kind of dark."

Lyra and Leaf glanced up at the darkening sky then grinned. "Yep."

Slowly, the three girls began to finally, make their way, back to the dorms.

* * *

Misty chomped on an apple, sitting on the couch next to May who was twiddling with a rose, next to Lyra who was drawing something in her notebook. While Kate and Leaf played speed on the floor. May looked around. "Hey... where's Dawn?"

Everyone shrugged.

Suddenly the doors the dorm burst open. Dawn stood there, panting and pale.

Kate shot up. "Dawn? What's wrong? What happened?"

Dawn opened her mouth and said the words, no one expected to hear.

"I JUST KNOCKED PAUL OUT, OUTSIDE THE GUYS LOCKER ROOM!"

* * *

Lyra and Me: LOLOLOLOLOL PAUL! YOU GOT OWNED.

Paul: Shut. Up.

Dawn: Hehehehehe...

Me: -Wipes away a tear- Oh God that was good. Ah, anyway, see, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Silver: No. It was worse.

Me: -cries in the emo corner-

Ash: Hey! That's my corner.

Lyra: Silver, say your sorry.

Silver: I'm good.

Me: -jumps out of the corner- That reminds me! Silver, you and Lyra so go together, don't you think?

Silver: Over my dead body.

Me: That can be arranged.

Silver: ... Drat.

Lyra: -sweat drops- Ehem. Anyway, Review!


	4. Lyra's Day!

Okay. Now for a little explaining. Because too much is going to happen to each indivisual girl in one day, I decided to make a chapter in each girls POV for that ONE day. This is not a bunch of days spaced out. This is all the SAME day, just in each girls POV. Okay? Okay. Now. Lyra, disclaimer.

Lyra: Can't.

Me: Why not?

Lyra: 'Cause I don't wanna.

Me: ... Do it or I'll make you and Silver have a MOMENT.

Lyra: GASP! AHHH! OKAY! DARKPETAL16 WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON!

Silver: I'd say 'thank Arceus', but Paul said that before and she knocked him unconscious.

Me: -laughs- Muahahaha...

* * *

(Lyra's POV)

She swung her back pack over her shoulders effortlessly. "Dawn? You ready to go?"

"Coming!" Dawn exclaimed, rushing downstairs. Everyone had already left, it was just Dawn and Lyra.

Dawn brushed away a stray strand of her midnight-blue hair. Her uniform looked pressed, and neat. "Sorry it took me so long to get ready."

Lyra shrugged. "No problem."

"Thanks for waiting by the way." Dawn said, hopping off the last step."

"Eh. I'll walk you to your class."

Dawn's eye brows shot up. "Really? Won't you be late for your own class?"

Lyra glanced away, already walking away. "No. I think... I'm gonna skip today."

Dawn blinked, her face blank, as if processing what she just said. After a moment she followed after Lyra, catching up to her side. "Why?"

"I have a lot to think about."

"You mean, about Silver and stuff?"

"Yeah." Lyra answered quietly.

Dawn looked at her, the ends of her lip tugging down. "Still having trouble coming up with a good confession?"

"You could say that." Lyra hummed.

Dawn shrugged, adjusting her bag. "Just tell it straight out. Procrastinating is only going to make it worse for you."

"Probably. But it doesn't make flat out confessing any easier." Lyra sighed, deciding to change the subject. "So, nervous about Paul?"  
Dawn sighed. "You bet I am. What if he remembers I knocked him out? I don't know if I hit him hard enough to give him amnesia. I hope I did. Curses."

Lyra laughed, opening the door to the school and stepping inside. Dawn followed suit.

"Well. You can always tell him he looked like a famous celebrity and you wanted to know if he was him." Lyra suggested lightly.

Dawn stuck out her tongue. "Like that's gonna happen!"

"You never know..." Lyra hummed, a smug little smile crawling over her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well, this is my class." She paused, standing in the doorway of a science class. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Lyra smiled. "See you later."

"Later."

Lyra gave Dawn a quick hug before turning around and walking towards the pond. Her hands in her pockets and her hat shielding most of her view she just walked quietly, thinking.

Should I really just tell Silver? Just shout it out to him then run away like crazy? She thought. Or should I try another approach? Ask Lance for a different way or...? Arceus... I don't know what to do!

Sighing she opened the schools front door, stepping outside. The sky was a bright baby blue and the clouds looked like little wisps of breath. She smiled slightly to herself. The sky always looks so pretty.

Humming contently she headed over to the pond... only to find a boy with tousled red hair laying by it. His hands behind his head and his eyes shut. Lyra stopped, frozen.

It's Silver! What's he doing here?

Hesitantly Lyra crept up to him. "Silver?"

Silver's eyes opened slowly. "Lyra."

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Lyra shrugged, sitting down next to him, pulling her knees up to her. "I'm skipping."

"As am I."

"How come?"

"Don't feel like going to school. You?"

"I have a lot to think about." Lyra mumbled.

"I see." Silver closed his eyes again.

Lyra glanced down at the pond. In the reflection she saw herself and Silver, sitting or laying somewhat close to each other. She blushed. "S-So what pokemon did you bring? I brought Pyros."

"Feraligator." Silver said flatly.

"Really?" Lyra said, her voice rising just a tiny bit on the end.

"Yes."

She wrinkled her nose at his short answers. "Ah. So. Um. I hear your moving. I-Is that right?"

Silver glanced at her. "Is that so?"

"U-Uhum. I-I guess." Lyra flushed, looking away.

Silver looked back up at the clouds. "Figures you'd think that. Your tiny brain would believe anything you'd hear."

Lyra clenched her teeth together. "Excuse me? Tiny brain? Well this tiny brain repeatedly kicked your butt!"

"Only by sheer luck."

"Oh yeah? Luck happens 27 times?"

Silver sat up, glaring. "I've heard of more far fetched things."

Lyra fumed. "Oh really? Then why is it that not only myself kicked your butt—but so did Lance! Huh? And why is it, if I'm just so damn lucky, I'm the Champion, huh?"

Silver glowered. "Luck. And Lance only beat me once."

"Versus me beating you 27 times. So, one time is definitely not a fluke but 27 times is. Funny how your logic works, Silver." Lyra sneered.

His eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to make a retort but Lyra beat him to it. "Look Silver, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to relax. So how about we save this little rivalrly for actual battling okay? I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty damn tired of it."

He closed his mouth, his eyes still narrowed. Mutely, he nodded once. Lyra beamed. "Excellent."

Silver laid back down. This time, Lyra let go of her knees and laid in the grass by him.

After a moment, Lyra yawned. "You know, Silver?"

"What?"

"The sky really is pretty."

"Whatever."

Lyra frowned. "Silver, are you still upset?"

No response.

Lyra sighed. "Well then... there's only one thing to do."

Lyra abruptly sat up, grabbing Silver's hand. "Let's go get ice cream!"

Silver scowled, he tried to pull his hand away but Lyra's grip tightened. "No. Let go of my hand, Lyra."

"No way! Come on. Ice cream is sooo yummy." Lyra beamed, standing up and pulling Silver up with her.

"Fine. I'll go get ice cream with you—just let go of my hand."

Again, Lyra shook her head. "How do I know you won't run off?"

"I promise." Silver hissed through now clenched teeth.

"Sorry, not buying it." Lyra said brightly. Then forcefully she began to drag him away from the pond and to the ice cream shop.

On the way there a loud voice stops them both in their track. "Lyra! Silver! What are you two doing?"

Lyra mentally began to slap herself. Silver sighed. Slowly, the two turned around to see Lance, grinning at them.

"We're going to get ice cream." Lyra said.

Lance nodded once, still smiling. "Shouldn't you be in class though?"

"We're skipping. I would have thought that would have been obvious, even for an idiot like you." Silver seethed.

Lyra used her free hand to smack him over the head. "Silver, that wasn't very nice. Say sorry."

"No. Why should I? It's not like he's my friend though."

"Because it's the right thing to do. Now say sorry."

Lance's eyes widened slightly. "Eh? Lyra, Silver, you two sound like an old married couple."

"We do not!" Both of them shouted at once, Lyra blushing furiously.

"Yeah you do. Are you two dating?"

Lyra opened her mouth to object but shook her head. Lance was only teasing, after all. Besides... a girl could dream can't she? And Silver would deny it anyway...

"So Lyra, you free friday?" Lance asked, turning his entire attention to Lyra.

Lyra blinked. "Yeah. You need something?"

"Sure do. I'll tell you about it later though." Lance winked at her. Lyra flushed. What was Lance doing?

"Okay then." Lyra said hesitantly.

"Hmm, Lyra, how about a one on one battle with me later? I'm really out of shape—I haven't battled since last time we battled. Hows that sound? Just you me, and the battlefield."

Lyra snickered. "Doesn't that sound nice. We'll see. But right now me and Silver have a date with ice cream~"

Lance shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a date if you two aren't a married couple though. More like a rival and rival get together with ice cream. Isn't that right, Silver?"

Silver didn't respond, instead he yanked his hand free and turned around growling over his shoulder. "This is lame. I'm out of here."

Then, clenching his fists together he marched away. Lyra sighed. "Damn! So close to an ice cream date."

Lance's eyes brow shot up. "Date, huh?"

"Yeah. Drat. And I really wanted ice cream too." Lyra pouted. Lance shook his head.

"Well, I'm leaving. Might as well go set up a prank somewhere." Lyra muttered. "Bye, Lance."

"Bye Lyra." Lance waved.

Lyra waved as well before leaving. Her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. She was so close to getting to eat ice cream with Silver. So close! Damn!

"H-H-Hey! L-L-Leave m-me a-alone!" a startled voice shouted, a few meters away.

Lyra stiffened. What the?

"Just hand over your money and no one gets hurt." Growled a deep voice.

Lyra's eyes narrowed. Arceus, did we have a school bully now? Great, just flapping great.

"P-Please, I-I already g-gave you everything." Quivered a frightened voice.

Lyra balled up her hands into a fist. It was a school bully! If there were one thing Lyra hated more than getting caught for a prank—it was bullying. I guess you could say she has zero tolerance for it. Hence why she constantly yelled and scolded (and the occasional attempting to beat up) Silver over the summer.

Angrily she marched in the direction on the noise. Turning around the corner she saw a little kid—Freshman, probably—in a corner. His hair a dusky gray, long, and covered one of his eyes—which were extremely wide. Cornering him was a large meat him, Lyra recognized him immediately as Archie.

"Come on, kid. Just give over the money and I won't have to beat you senseless for it." Archie sneered.

The kid was visibly shaking now but he shook his head. Lyra growled. "Yo, Archie."

Archie paused, turning around to face Lyra. He sneered. "Aw, you here to save your little boy friend, Lyra?"

Lyra smirked. "I'm sorry Archie. Do you not remember what I did over summer?"

"Can't say that I do, not that I care anyway."

Lyra gripped her pokeball. "I became the new Champion, ass wipe."

"Wh-What?"

"Pyros—Use Return!" Lyra called out tossing her pokeball at Archie. Archie squealed, attempting to run away but Pyros lurched from the ball, slamming full power into Archie. Archie sailed across the air and slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. Leaving a satisfying dent.

Lyra smirked again. "Thanks buddy. Return." recalling Pyros she walked over to the kid, "Hey, you alright?"

The kid's eyes were still wide, he sniffled, wiping his nose. "Y-Yeah."

She smiled at him. "My names Lyra. What's yours?"

"T-Tobias. C-Call me Tobias." Tobias stammered.

Her smile widened. "That's a nice name. Are you new here, Tobias?"

"Yeah. I-I'm a freshmen."

"Cool. I'm a sophomore. As you can see that was my partner, Pyros. Who's your partner?"

Tobias looked down, blushing slightly. "D-Dar-Darkrai. A-Are you r-really a Champion?"

"Sure am. Beat Lance and Red over the summer. Thus, making me the Johtto and Kanto Champion. Pretty neat, huh?" Lyra giggled.

Tobia's looked at her, still blushing. "Yeah! I always wanted to be a Champion. B-But I'm st-still too weak right now. B-But I'm s-sure I'll get stronger o-one day."

"I bet you will." Lyra beamed. "Hey. I have an idea. How about you join me for some ice cream?"

"H-Huh? M-Me?" Tobias stuttered. "B-But I-I'm not worthy. Y-Your so pretty and n-nice and a-a Champion, I-I'm just..."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" Lyra teased. "You know what? I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. So what do you say, Tobias? Ice cream with me? Pretty please~"

Tobias still shook his head. "H-How a-about lunch instead? I-I still have s-some money with me an-and the ice cream sh-shop is pr-probably closed b-by now."

Lyra frowned. "Lunch? Hmm. Well. I guess that's okay. You sure you wanna buy? I can pay for it."

"Y-Yeah."

"Okey-dokey then." Lyra hummed. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Y-You choose." Tobias blushed, looking down.

Lyra poked him. "How about the coffee shop? It's not that far from here."

"Okay." Tobias mumbled.

Lyra beamed. "Hooray!"

Giving another gleeful shout she started to tug Tobias to the shop. After only a minute of relentless tugging the two reached it.

A waiter with bright blue hair smiled at them. "Table for two?"

"Yes please~" Lyra song happily.

"Right this way." The waiter grinned, leading the two of them to a table in the somewhat center of the room.

Lyra sat on one side and Tobias sat on the other. The waiter pulled out a pad. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Water for me." Tobias said.

"I'll take some hot chocolate." Lyra hummed.

"No coffee?" The waiter blinked.

"I don't like coffee." Tobias flushed. "So no thanks."

The waiter nodded and left. Lyra giggled. "You don't like coffee? How can you not like coffee?"

"I just don't. Too bitter." Tobias mumbled, looking down.

Lyra giggled harder. "Well if it makes you feel better, I don't like coffee either. I prefer the sweet stuff."

Tobias smiled, looking back up at her. "Really? Same. I'm a sucker for sweet things."

"Likewise." Lyra laughed. "Kate's the only other person in the world that knows I hate coffee. Aside from you now, I guess."

Tobias blushed again. Lyra thought it looked pretty cute. "S-So you trust me with that?"

Lyra tilted her head. It wasn't like it was a big secret. Sure it would be a pain if it got out but... "Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you."

"Eh? For what?"

"Trusting me. Not a lot of people do that." Tobias said quietly.

"How come?"

"Because Darkrai is my partner." He replied.

"That's not fair." Kate frowned. "I learned that you can never judge someone by their pokemon. Or judge their pokemon by their someone. You seem like a pretty cool guy so I'm sure your Darkrai is pretty cool too."

He beamed. "He is. Darkrai is the best."

Lyra snorted. "No way. My Pyros is so the best."

"Darkrai."

"Pyros."

"Darkrai."

"Pyros."

"Darkrai."

"Pyros!"

"Darkrai!"

As the two bickered, their drinks were served. They even ordered food, however their debate lasted even until the very end. As the two walked out of the shop, laughing.

"I can't believe I just wasted my entire lunch arguing over which was better—my Pyros or your Darkrai."

Tobias laughed. "It's almost hard to believe, isn't it? I guess we both just really love our pokemon."

She beamed. "Yeah. It's nice to meet someone who loves their pokemon almost as much as I do."

"Almost? What are you talking about? I definitely love Darkrai more than you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Tobias shook his head. "Whatever. Do you mind if I walk you back to school...?"

"Be my guest." She laughed, smiling.

Tobias smiled also and silently, the two walked back to the school.

When they reached the front door, Tobias stopped. "I had a lot of fun."

"Same."

"It was really nice to meet you and stuff. And thanks for standing up for me."

"Anytime. Tell you what? How about you come watch me battle Lance. I don't know when we're doing the battle but I'd love to have you there." Lyra said.

"I would love to." Tobias answered, his smile stretching across his face.

"Cool!" Lyra leaned forward and hugged him. Pulling back she saw a look of bewilderment cross over his face. Tobias blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I-I-I be-better go. I-I have to meet up with s-someone."

"Okay. Bye-Bye!" Lyra called out to him.

Tobias flushed then rushed away, soon getting out of sight from Lyra. Lyra chuckled. Freshmen were so adorable. Like little brothers and sisters.

As she was about to head inside a flash of red caught her attention. Silver?

Turning around quickly she saw Silver walking casually across the lawn, heading over to the dorms. Thinking fast, Lyra sprinted after him. "Silver!"

Silver stopped momentarily, turning back to face her. He scowled. "What?"

"Why did you leave earlier? It wasn't really lame was it?"

"No." He said flatly. "I left so Lance could hit on you."

Lyra flushed, embarrassment and anger churning in her stomach. "Excuse me? Look here, buddy, Lance was so not hitting on me. And besides even if he was it's so not like I would accept the flirtations. I like someone else and he's not even a senior!" Then realizing what she just said she blushed. "I-I-I m-m-m-mean, u-uh..."

Silver frowned. "Who?"

Lyra's face turned beat red. "U-Uh.."

Was this now? Should she confess now? It's now or never!"

"Who?"

"U-U-Uhum... Hey, look! Ho-Oh!"

The moment Silver turned his head, Lyra ran as fast as she could like there was a raging Rampardos at her heels.

DAMN IT! At this rate, it looks like its never going to happen! Lyra sobbed to herself. "CURSE YOU LANCE!" she yelled, running all the way back to the dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lance looked up from his book, frowning thoughtfully. I wonder what Lyra is doing...

"CURSE YOU LANCE!"

Lance blinked. Hmm. I guess that answers that question.

* * *

Hehe. So cute. At least I thought it was XD Don't know about you though.

Misty: I thought it was sweet.

May: Same.

Paul: Whatever. I'm just glad I wasn't in it.

Me: You'll be in one of them though. But the next one will b e May and Drew~

May: AW COME ON!

Drew: ...

Me: -beams- Anyway! Reviews, please~


	5. May's Day!

Surprised to see me still updating?

D= What do you mean yes?

Hurtful!

Just kidding. Sorry for the late update, been busy with Giratina and other requested stories XD Anyway... Drew, disclaimer!

Drew: That's so uncool though.

Me: I'll remember how you refused to do disclaimer-and called it uncool-while typing this chappy.

Drew: Fine, see if I care.

Me: Fine. May, disclaimer.

May: Darkpetal16 will never own Pokemon-as far as I know.

Me: -hangs head- You know correctly...

* * *

For the first time in May's life, she was the first one totally and ready to go. She was dressed, breakfast was already eaten and Dawn and Lyra were still sound asleep. Misty was finishing up getting ready and Kate was sitting on the couch, still waking up with a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I'm leaving." May called out to Kate. Kate rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Bye, May. Have a nice day." Kate yawned again, stretching.

May nodded, giving a yawn herself before heading out the dorms. Her mind seeming to race a thousand miles per second. How could the others so casually brush off the first day of school? Okay, technically it was the second but this was the actual first. This was the day teaching actually began. And her first official class—after home room—was threatre!

Theatre—one of her all time favorite classes. With Madam Jessie teaching, just like last year. Madam Jessie could be a little off sometimes but she was passionate for theatre, just like May. Plus, every year the theatre class puts on a play and everyone comes and watches! Last year May was the understudy for the main character, this year though, she was determined to be the star!

Gripping her warm cup of coffee in her hand, she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Just thinking about the class got her wound up!

"Hey May!"

May's head snapped in the direction of the voice, Maylene was hurrying over to her.

"Hey Maylene." May smiled. "Something wrong?"

Maylene shook her head, grinning. "No. I'm just surprised to see you awake so early. Lucario and I were just doing a few self defense warm ups. Which reminds me, can you tell please Dawn we're holding the self defense classes next week? I'm meeting someone this week so I won't be able to teach..."

May nodded. "Sure, no problem. I think it'll do Dawn some good to miss one class."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"She KO'd Paul yesterday."

Maylene laughed. "Wow. Really? That's so... funny. I'm sorry but it is. Paul looked pretty strong to me, but I guess he must not be..."

"Oh don't say that." May teased. "Dawn's just really tough, especially because she has _you_ as a teacher."

Maylene blushed. "I wouldn't say that..."

"Well I would." May smiled. "Now I need to head to homeroom before the teacher gets there. I promised Beautifly I'd let her check it out and if Bugsy sees her... well I'm afraid he'll go nuts."

Maylene laughed again, grinning largely. "Okay. Good luck, and have a good day, May!"

"You too!" May said, turning away and heading back down the hall. Arceus Maylene was so awesome!

* * *

The moment May was in the class room she knew Beautifly would love it. The entire class room was filled to the brim with plants, flowers, bushes, berry-filled trees. Everything. And a nice small pond in the far right corner. May rolled her eyes slightly, then released her Beautifly.

Beautifly called out. "Beau!"

"Here you go Beautifly. Try and relax a bit before Bugsy comes in, okay? We're going to have a a long day and no telling when you'll be able to come out."

"Beau, beautify!" Beautifly trilled, gliding elegantly to a tree and landing in one of it's branches. May smiled at her pokemon.

"... So of course I couldn't just leave it there. That would have ruined everything!" came a voice. May stiffened. Drat! He was here early.

"Sorry Beautifly, I'm going to have to cut this—"

"Oh good morning, May. What's this I see? A Beautifly?" Blinked a young man, entering the class room.

May winced. "Good morning Mr. Bugsy. This is my partner, Beautifly."

Bugsy beamed. "What a fine specimen. Do you mind if I look at her?"

"...No...be my guest..." May sighed.

Bugsy wasted no time at all in rushing over to Beautifly. Beautifly tilted her head before landing delicately onto Bugsy's arm. Bugsy cooed. "Oh what a beautiful pokemon! I _love_ bug pokemon. They have such great strength and grace. Don't you agree, May?"

May mumbled an agreement.

"Excellent! I knew this would be a class this year. I actually have a student who is partners with a bug-type pokemon. Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Bugsy babbled on, petting Beautifly. "Would you like to leave Beautifly out for the class period, May? I'm sure she'll love the fresh air. And I would really enjoy her company. Wouldn't you?"

"Ah. Sure Mr. Bugsy." May said.

"Wonderful! Hear that, Beautifly? Now why don't you go eat some berries. Arceus knows if you're hungry or not." Bugsy gently lowered Beautifly back onto a branch. Beautifly, complying, went off to eat a few berries. May sighed. Drat.

"Hey May, I saw that you left..Oh, morning Mr. Bugsy." Misty yawned, entering the class room.

"Good morning Misty!" Bugsy grinned. "I heard about your phobia of bugs and don't you worry a thing Misty. I'll show you just how marvelous bug pokemon truly are. Me or Miss. May here that is."

May hung her head dejectedly. Misty cringed.

Before Misty could reply though, more students filed in. And soon, the class room was filled.

Everyone took a seat, the only other person May knew besides Misty was Ash. But Ash sat by Misty who kept spacing out and had a sad look on her face the entire class, so May was pretty much alone.

* * *

By the time homeroom was over(and she was able to pry her Beautifly away from Bugsy), she was anxious for theatre to start. Which was where she was in now, sitting promptly in the first row of seats in the auditorium.

As more students filed in, May wondered briefly what Misty was day dreaming about. _I wonder what's bugging her..._

"Hello, students!" Called out a high-pitched voice.

May could hardly contain the outstretched grin that found its way on her face. A long haired red-haired women danced upon the stage. "I am Madam Jessie and I'll be your teacher this year."

"Really? You look like you should be in a nursing home though." Came a smart-butt voice.

May froze. No. Way.

No way.

No _freaking_ way.

Stiffly, she turned her head to the back row and there sat... Drew.

Oh. My. Arceus.

_ You have GOT to be kidding me._ May thought. _Seriously fate. Why, oh why are you doing this to me? Why?_

Madam Jessie sneered. "And you look like you should still be in kindergarten, brat. Now where was I? Oh yes. I will be your teacher and I expect the utmost respect, after all, you are in the presence of a Master!"

"More like monster." Snickered a random kid.

May growled. "Shut up, loser. Just because _you_ suck at threatre doesn't mean you have to insult someone was cool as Jessie."

Madam Jessie beamed. "How right you are my pupil, May. And it's so good to see you here again."

"Same, Madam Jessie." May blushed.

"Teacher's pet." Coughed a student in the back. May ignored them. This was so _her_ class. This teacher was amazing and she always had fun here. _Always._

Madam Jessie also ignored that student. "Today I want to start off a little different than I normally would this early in the year. Because I want to see just how many of you actually have real talent, like myself, you'll be doing a monologue."  
May frowned. This soon?

"Everyone, come up here and grab a slip of paper from the Meowth bucket! Meowth, hold up the bucket."

A Meowth stepped forward, muttering something under his breath and holding up a bucket in the shape of a Meowth's head.

Slowly, all the students lined up and grabbed one slip of paper from the head-thing. May's read: Macbeth.

May sighed. Drat! She stunk at Shakespeare. She never got the words right.

After a moment Madam Jessie cleared her throats. "I would also like to add something else new this year. This year—we will have partners! Everyone should be thanking me for this, after all, your partners will be helping you practice your monologues and you will be performing all performances, skits or scenes with them. And don't worry about how your going to chose them—I've taken the liberty of choosing them for you."

A collective sound of groans echoed around May. May tried her best not to sigh... again. Double Drat.

"Andrew you'll be with Ashley. Jasey you're with Dia. Luka, you're with Blitz. Amy with Shake, Wally with Luva, Drew with May..."

May ignored everything else the moment she heard her name next to his. Her eyes bulged. "M-Madam Jessie!"

"Yes, May?"

"C-Can I switch partners with someone else? Please?"

"Yeah! I'll trade with her!" Offered Jasey.

"No can do, May. You'll just have to make do. Now where was I again? Oh yes, Sammy with Turner..."

May sweat dropped. Great... Glancing over she noticed Drew hadn't even looked up from where he was. He looked like he was enjoying a nice conversation with Andrew. May shrugged, heading over to the script section. Ah yes, the script section. A gigantic large section of books filled with every scene, script, monologue and play every written. May rummaged through the section until she found her Macbeth scene. Pulling out a copy she scanned over the pages.

_She should have died hereafter;__  
__There w__ould have been a time for such a word.__  
__To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,__  
__Creeps in this petty pace from day to day__  
__To the last syllable of recorded time,__  
__And all our yesterdays have lighted fools__  
__The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!__  
__Life'__s but a walking shadow, a poor player__  
__That struts and frets his hour upon the stage__  
__And then is heard no more: it is a tale__  
__Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,__  
__Signifying nothing._

May jaw-dropped. She was supposed to memorize and pronounce all of this correctly? No way! Not to mention Madam Jessie will probably want them to interpret and understand what the monologue was, it was _impossible__._

May tensed. Did she just say impossible? Uh-Uh. Not happening. Impossible was so not in May's dictionary. She'd just have to give it her all.

Looking at the line she began to recite the first line repeatedly. "She should have died hereafter. She should have died hereafter. She should have died hereafter. She should have died hereafter. She should have died hereaff...afftereer. Blagh. That's a tongue twister. Well, I just won't say it as fast." Taking a deep breath she tried again. "She. Should. Have. Died. Here. After. ...That just sounded messed up..."

"Yeah, it did. Nice going, Ape."

May's head snapped up, her cheeks flaming at the insult. She opened her mouth to retort but Drew cut her off. "Look, if we're partners we might as well give each other a hand. It would look bad if my partner sucks royally. How about if I helped you memorize your lines?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Let's see. You're rude. You're an ass. You're an egotistical, moronic, disgusting—"

"Come on. A _real_ reason. So what if you don't like me? We don't need to like each other to work together. Think of it as a play. Pretend you're a character and I'm a character and our characters just need to get along together long enough for an A in this class. That's not so bad, is it, Ape?" Drew reasoned.

May growled. "It is if you keep calling me Ape."

"But it suits you."

"No! My name is May. Is it really that hard? One syllable." May hissed.

Drew shrugged. "Whatever Ape. So can we please just work together for the grade?"

"Why? Do you need it that badly?" May sneered.

"No. But I'm guessing you do." Drew retorted.

May huffed. "Fine. Help me with my lines but that's it. And if you call me Ape one more time..."

"Ape."

May balled up her hands in a fist and swung, connecting harshly with his shoulder. Drew stumbled back, wincing. "What the Hell was that for?"

"I warned you." May said simply.

"Fine." Drew growled.

May smirked.

"Class!" Madam Jessie called out. "Before you work on your lines I would like to go over a few things..."

Sighing in sync, Drew and May headed back over to the seats along with the rest of the class.

Finally! May thought. For once in my life I was anxious for that class to be over. May hurried out of there, her binder in hand… until a hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped then looked who stopped her, then seeing who it was, she snapped her hand back, recoiling. "What the heck!"

"You were ignoring me. I had to get you to stop somehow." Drew shrugged. "Look, A... pe. Meet me by the front doors after school. We'll go to the mall and practice the lines, alright?"

May stiffened. "Fine. Whatever."

Drew just scoffed. "And here." Lazily he handed her a rose. "I saw your Beautifly when I walked by Bugsy's room. She looked simply magnificent there. A little improvement and she'll _almost _be a pokemon worthy of me." Then with another scoff, he turned on his heel and marched down the hall way—swooning girls following him.

May looked down at the rose, her cheeks feeling oddly warm. Stupid Drew!

With a huff she hurried off to lunch. Stupid, stupid Drew!

* * *

May sat next to Dawn who was poking at her salad half heartidly. "What's wrong Dawn?"

Dawn glances up at her, frowning. "Oh well... What's with the rose?"

Flushing, May looked down at her food, in her right hand she still held the rose. "It..."

"It...?"

May gave an exasperated sigh. "You know the new kid, Drew? Well he's been giving me these roses for my 'Beautifly', which is really weird because why give a rose to Beautifly? She's only going to play with it for an hour or so before ripping it up... and he gives them at the weirdest times too. Like when we're about to fight or already fighting, he'll just call me that horrible nick name and toss me the rose. It's so annoying!"

"Horrible nickname?" Dawn gaped.

May nodded her head, her mouth set in a thin line. "Yeah, it's really annoying. It just makes me want to punch him so bad too."

"Do you know why he does it?" Dawn asks.

Shrugging half heartidly, May picked up a fry from her lunch and nibbled on it. "He says it's because of my temper. I don't have a temper, do I?"

Dawn opens her mouth to say something but that's when Leaf joins in.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Leaf apologizes.

"You're not late. Lyra, Kate and Misty are late." Dawn points out. "Or they're going to be."

"Kate won't be coming today, she skipped classes with Keith and Kellyn."

"Lucky, I probably should have." May sighed.

Leaf shrugs. "So what's eating you two?"

"Some guy gave both of us horrible nick names." Dawn frowns.

Oh? May thought, this was new to her. Dawn too, huh?

Leaf smirks. "I see. You know, I've read a few books where the heroine is picked on by a guy. Are they 'kind of hot?'"

"No way!" May snaps. "Drew is so not hot. He's an egotistical maniac."

"Drew?" Leaf quirks an eyebrow. "Interesting. What about you, Dawn?"

"The new brat, Paul." Dawn mutters.

"Ah. Yes. Two hot guys picking on two hot girls. Yes, yes. I see. I believe I know where this is going." Leaf nods her head wisely, still smirking.

"Where?" May exclaims. Please oh, please let her say, 'Simple, in the book the heroine beats the snot out of the obnoxious loser and he apologizes for his rude behavior.'

Leaf's smirk widens. "The heroine and the bully—always fall in love."

"No way!" Dawn growls. "Not with him. Na-uh. No way, ho-zay."

May sags. "Please tell me you're joking Leaf."

"I'm not." Leaf said in a sing-song voice, batting her eye lashes. "Maybe you two have already fallen in love?"

The two blush a scarlet red. "We are not!" they shouted.

Then turning to each other—and noticing the blush they said in perfect sync. "What are _you_ blushing about? Me? _You're_ the one blushing!"

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Hey what are you two blushing about?" Misty asks as she sits next to Leaf.

"Leaf says we're going to fall in love." Dawn says.

May pouts. "There is no way I'm going to fall in love with that lecher."

"Who's a lecher?" Asks a voice.

All of them turn around to see Kate. Leaf exclaims. "I thought you were skipping."

Kate winks. "I am. But I figured I better eat lunch with you guys while I can."

"You truly are the best." May smiles. It was true. Kate was probably the greatest girl at this school.

Kate sat next to Dawn, pulling out an apple and munching on it, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, like she was trying to keep herself from laughing. May frowned. "What's so funny, Kate?"

"You know how every year the Seniors pull a prank?" Kate asks, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"Oh no." Leaf gapes. "You didn't?"

"Not yet. But in three... two..."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Screams a voice in a back. Suddenly three pies fly across the room, one of them landing on a kid at the table next to theirs, another hitting Misty square in the face, and a third one flying randomly and hitting another, poor kid.

For a moment, the cafeteria was quiet then...

"FOOD FIGHT!" it erupted into chaos. Misty was wiping the pie off her face before pulling out her mallet and grabbing every ball-shaped food on the table and going into a fit. "YOU IMMATURE BRATS!" she bellowed, smacking the food like a baseball and hitting just about every kid she found.

Kate was giggling like crazy while eating her apple. Leaf's eyes were wide and she dove under the table, seeking shelter. Dawn face-palmed and dove under with her—while May, sat there, shocked. Why are these people wasting perfectly good food?

Bam!

Something wet, and slimy covered her face, forcing her to close her eyes on the impact. She heard Dawn and Leaf—and Misty and Kate gasp.

Oh _hell_ no.

Jerkily, anger already turning in her stomach, May wiped the slime off, glowering at whoever through it.

It was Drew.

Drew was snickering. "You look so much better with that on, Ape. Why'd you have to wipe it off?"

Oh. HELL NO.

"YOU IMMATURE, DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS BRAT!" May screeched, jumping off her chair, only to pick it up over her head. "YOU JUST WASTED PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD JUST TO PLEASE YOURSELF! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

She heard Dawn mutter something to Leaf.

Drew's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that chair?"

"THIS!" May hurls the chair at him, Drew gave a startled shout before diving away from it—just in time too.

May grabs Dawn's chair and hurls it at him too.

"Oh my Arceus—you're insane!" Drew shouts.

"HOLD STILL!"

She grabs Leaf's chair and hurls it at him too. Only then did she realize the food stop and people were watching them.

"Go May, go! Go May, go!" Some of the boys were cheering.

"Come on Drew! You can do it!" A few girls cooed.

May smirked, grabbing another chair. "This time, Drew... you're so dead."

"Whatever, Ape."

"WHY YOU!"

"What's going on in here?" Demanded a voice.

All eyes zoomed towards the voice. May immediately dropped the chair. Aw man!

Mr. Birch stood at the entrance, his arms folded over his chest and a look of disappointment flickered over his face. _Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap. I'm so getting detention now! But I can't go to detention—I've never been there before! Oh crap, crap, crap. This is all Drew's fault! All of it. Stupid, __stupid, Drew. I hate him! Mr. Birch is going to be so mad at me..._

Kate snickered. "The Senior prank, Mr. Birch."

Mr. Birch's frown quickly evaporated, replaced with a blazing grin. "Excellent! Always enjoyed the prank. I take it this was your prank this year, Kate?"

"Yes sir." Kate smiles, standing up, her apple now finished.

"Good. Then that explains those two." Mr. Birch nodded his head towards two boys who stood at the entrance, Keith and Kellyn. They both gave a sheepish smile.

"It sure does." Kate agrees.

"Good, good. Keith, may I borrow that pie?" Mr. Birch asks.

"Sure." Keith hands over his last pie to Mr. Birch. The moment Mr. Birch gets the pie—he whirls around and throws it at Kate. It landed nicely in her face.

Kate wiped the pie off, her smile still there. "Lovely."

Mr. Birch nods his head, his voice taking on a more sober tone. "Indeed. Well, that's your punishment. Students, get back to class."

And that's when Mr. Birch—May's new favorite teacher—walked away, whistling happily.

* * *

May kicked a pebble in front of her, tugging on her over the shoulder bag and glancing around. I cannot believe I'm actually waiting for that grass headed loser.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ape." Came an amused voice.

Biting back a stinging retort, May simply stuck her nose in the air and said, "Whatever. Let's go. I want to get this whole practice thing over with."

Drew gave a mock bow. "But of course, Lady Ape."

"Would you—" May stopped herself when she noticed something she thought she'd never thought she would see. "Oh. My. Arceus."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "What is it Ape?"

"Shh!" May hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth and pushing him to the ground behind a bush. "Be quiet! They'll see us."

"Who?" Drew hissed after yanking her hand off his mouth.

May motioned over the bush to two figures standing oddly very close to each other. One of the figures was blushing such a scarlet red, her head could almost be mistaken for a tomato. The other looked entirely bored at the situation, but May couldn't help but notice a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. May held her breath.

"L-Lyra! She's going to confess, I just know it." May whispered frantically, silently cheering on her best friend.

"Who are you...?" May smacked her hand over his mouth again, shushing him while watching the scene intently.

Lyra was playing with her fingers, murmuring something. When all of a sudden she gave a jerkish movement with her left arm, pointing up at the sky and shouting something. Immediately, Silver turned his head, frowning. And that's when Lyra sprinted away, head long to the girls dorms.

May sighed. "I wonder if she confessed..."

"Mmph!"

"Oh sorry." Removing her hand she stood up, brushing off the non present pieces of dirt that might have collected on her while she was so near the ground.

"What was that for, Ape.?" Drew demanded.

May sighed. "My friend, Lyra, is having trouble confessing to that guy over there. She has to hurry to or else he'll be leaving the region soon."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Good luck to her then."

May pursed her lips. "That's surprisingly nice of you, snot hair."

Drew shrugged. "I can only imagine how terrible it must be to not be blessed with such good lucks like my own. The poor girl."

"WHY YOU...!"

Drew waved his hands dismissively. "Let's go practice, Ape."

* * *

After a little over an hour of practicing, May was just about done with it. Her reason? She was famished.

"Ugh, I'm just so hungry... I haven't eaten since lunch..." May groaned.

Drew rolled his eyes, they were sitting in a small cafeteria at the Mega Mall. "Well you wouldn't be so hungry if you weren't such a glutton."

May muttered crossly under her breath.

Drew stood up. "I'll be back. Stay right here."

"Your not the boss of me!" May snapped. But even as he walked away, she knew she wouldn't leave. Still slightly fuming over the insult, May pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Lyra.

**Hey! Srry i wnt b ther 4 dinnr. Still pract. dnt kno how much more i cn tke tho! SOS **

Almost as soon as she sent the message, did she get a reply.

**D= ouch, tht bites. Hve u seen Misty?**

May frowned. This can't be good.

**No. y?**

A moment passed before she was given a reply.

**She wnt out w/ Ash earlier, hvnt seen the two since. Oh well, just keep an eye out for her. BTW. I made a new friend—his partner is a Darkrai. Pretty kewl huh? Bet u wish u were me. Hehehehehehehe**

May's stomach growled, she sighed.

**yes, I bet ur eating now, rnt u?**

May closed her eyes, waiting for the small vibration in her hands.

**Chocolate ice cream with smooth silky milk chunks inside. Yes. Yes I am eating.**

Typing in one last message, she shut her phone.

…**. I hate u.**

"You owe me for this, Ape."

May looked up from her phone to see... Drew holding two ice cream cones!

Gasping she lurched up from her chair, grabbing the chocolate one. "Can I have this one?"

"Of course you can, Ape. I wasn't sure which kind you liked so I got both. I'll have the vanilla." Drew rolled his eyes, sitting down.

Beaming, May sat down next to him and began to eat her own ice cream. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He raised an eyebrow.

She continued on, ignoring his amused expression. "I mean, I really thought I was going to die of hunter. But here you are.. bearing chocolate! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

"Whatever."

After finishing her ice cream she tossed her napkin in the bin and sat back down, waiting for him to finish. Drew glanced up from eating his ice cream, an amused smirk on his face. May frowned. "What?"

"Here." Grabbing his own napkin, Drew slightly leaned forward and placed his napkin near her lips, wiping gently. "You have chocolate all over your face."

May's eyes widened. "Oh. S-Sorry."

Pulling back and raising his eyebrow—again—he said smugly. "Did the great Ape just stutter? And is that a blush I detect."

"No!" May growled. "I did not stutter, that was your imagination. And I'm just really hot okay? This Mall's heating system must be out of work or something."

Drew snickered. "Sure thing, Ape."

"And would you stop calling me that!" May shot up from her chair, balling up her fists.

"A-P-E. Ape."

"You stupid...!"

Drew abruptly stood up, tossing the rest of his ice cream in the bin. "Seeing how we're done practicing, I'll head back to the dorms. It was fun, Ape."

"Snot haired, brat!" May snapped.

Smirking, Drew lazily tossed her a rose as he began to walk away.

May reached up, catching it, slightly baffled. "But Beautifly isn't..."

"Who says it was for Beautifly?" Drew said over his shoulder, a small spark in his eyes. "Maybe the trainer did a good job today too."

"..." May looked down at the rose, touching the petals gently before sighing. "See you tomorrow, Drew."

But she wasn't quite sure he could hear her as he walked away.

* * *

Haha, you two had a mooomment.

Drew: Shut up!

Me: AND she nearly kicked your butt with a chair. Haha!

May: Hehe. Can I do that again?

Me: Maybe.

Paul: I can't believe you brought up that whole Dawn thing again. It was a fluke, she could never take me on for real.

Dawn: Oh really?

Paul: Hn.

Me: ANYWHO. Review please~


	6. Leaf's Day!

Surprised to see me update so soon? =D! Well so am I! But without further adu...

Me: Gary! Disclaimer!

Gary: -frowns- Why?

Leaf: Because she said so.

Me: ^

Misty: And I'll hit you with my mallet if you don't! :D!

Gary: You wouldn't dare.

Misty: -pulls out her mallet-

Gary: -Grabs Ash just as Misty swings... and uses him as a human shield-

Ash: MY NOSE!

Misty: That's what you get for being stupid enough for letting Gary use you as a shield.

Leaf: ... Gary... just do the disclaimer so we can move on...

Gary: NEVER.

Drew: Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon. And for Gary's sake, let's hope she never will.

Me: That's it, you and May are having another moment.

May: AW COME ON!

* * *

When Leaf woke up in the morning the first thing she did was open her eyes to a purring Leafeon.

Laying on her belly, Leafeon purred contently at her mistress. Leaf smiled, yawning. "Morning."

"Leafeon, leaf."

"Hummmm…." Mumbled a voice from another bed. Leaf stifled a giggle at Dawn's sleep 'talking'. Quietly, she swung her legs over her bed and stood up, recalling Leafeon in her pokeball. She glanced over at Dawn who was clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, her face screwed up in concentration. Wonder what she's dreaming about, Leaf thought.

Giving a shrug though, Leaf headed out of the bedrooms to see Misty and Kate drinking coffee on the couch. Kate held up a second cup, offering it to Leaf. Leaf took it gladly.

"Where's May?" Leaf asked.

"She already left." Kate yawned, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Really?" Misty said, slightly wide eyed. "That's a first."

"What's a first?" Lyra asked, coming in from the kitchen, a warmed hot chocolate in her hands.

Leaf answered. "May was the first to leave this morning."

"If that's the case, I wonder if I should wake up Dawn… Usually those two leave together and walk to class." Lyra murmured.

"You do that and she'll kick you like there's no tomorrow." Misty muttered.

Lyra seemed unfazed by the answer though. "Meh. I can't believe my homeroom got switched though."

"What seriously? So you don't have homeroom with Dawn and me anymore?" Leaf frowned.

Lyra shook her head. "Nah. She'll be practically all alone now—except for you of course, Leaf."

"What class do you have?" Kate asked.

"Wee-own-ah. Wionna." Lyra smirked.

Kate beamed. "Sweet! I'm not alone anymore."

Chuckling, Lyra said, "Nope. Hey Misty, ask Ash if I can borrow his Pikachu sometime. I'm dying to try something."

"Sure thing." Misty said. "Ah… speaking of Ash, I better get going. I promised to meet him before class."

"Later." Lyra snickered.

"Have a good day." Leaf said.

"Be safe." Kate winked.

Misty flushed before grabbing her bag and heading out. When she left, Lyra headed back to the bedrooms to get dressed. Kate took another sip of her coffee before eyeing Leaf's. Leaf's lips twitched and she said. "You can have the rest of mine, I need to start getting ready anyway."

"You're a life saver. Misty practically chugged all the coffee this morning."

Leaf shrugged, handing over hers. Kate gladly took it. "Speaking of getting ready… shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Kate shook her head. "Skipping."

"Hmm?" Leaf murmured, her eyes slightly widening. "How come?"

"Just feel like it." Kate said nonchalantly.

Leaf merely shook her head, the corners of her lips twitching. "Well, alright then. I need to get ready so I'll see you later."

Kate just smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her coffee as she watched Leaf walk back in the bedroom to get ready for school.

* * *

While Leaf calmly walked through the halls, her mind replying a book she had only recently finished, she kept oblivious to the others around her. Her sneakers making next to no noise compared to the busy, talkative students who surrounded her. She kept her gaze focused on the space in front of her where she walked until…

A slight tap on her shoulder. She paused, turning slowly to look at the smiling face of an old friend. His dark spiky hair looked wind whipped and his dark clothing seemed slightly baggy over his build. By his height you would usually assume he was a Senior—you would assume correctly. Leaf smiled back at him. "Hey Koga."

Koga's smile never wavered. "Hello pupil of mine. Are you joining Kendo Club this year? We would love to have you."

Leaf's lips turned into a thoughtful frown, her head tilting slightly to the right as it always does when she considers something. "I haven't given it much thought to be honest. The past few days have been kind of… hectic."

Koga nodded wisely. "Hectic huh? Well you know what I say…"

"…Just take a deep breath, step back and look at it in a whole other angle." Leaf finished, her voice soft.

"Exactly. And have you done just that?" Koga asked.

She shook her head. "No, besides it shouldn't even really be that hectic. I mean, Gary—"

Koga let her go no further, his face seeming to become etched in stone. "I thought I warned you about him."

"I know, Koga but…" Leaf sighed deeply. "He _is _my childhood friend. I'm sure things won't be any different than they were last year."

Koga snorted. "That boy is a womanizer. He could never take being your friend seriously."

"Come on, don't say that." Leaf reasoned, "He's been a great friend to me and Ash and the others for a long time—why should it have to change?"

"Puberty is a strange thing." Koga muttered darkly.

Leaf merely wrinkled her nose. "It makes no sense however. If you look at it logically…"

Koga sighed, echoing her own. "Don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise, Leaf. Gary is no good for you. As a friend or anything else."

"Anything else?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

Her senior friend's lips tightened, his face betraying his feelings of being flustered. "Y-You kn-know. … Romantic wise."

"No. I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're getting at." Leaf said coldly.

"Gary… he's just… You could just do so much better."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"L… Like… m…"

Leaf didn't let him finish, she was already turning on her heel, storming off. Her eyes were narrowed furiously still when she entered her homeroom. Her growing frustration stayed with her while she sat down in her favorite seat—front row by the window and closest to the teacher's desk—and pulled out her beloved book, _To Kill A Mocking Bird._

But not even such a classic could ease her anger.

Koga implied a romantic interest with Gary—again! Leaf thought furiously. After all this time I've known him, Koga should have realized by now that there is no romantic interest between either of us. We are just friends! Any thoughts of… _romance _with Gary is practically an insult to our friendship! It's so rude, so degrading so…

She drew in a shaky breathe. And what would Gary do if he heard Koga's implication? _Laugh, most likely_, Leaf thought sulking.

Then shaking her head she continued her thoughts. But Koga understand how annoying it is to be implied to have a romantic relationship with Gary… doesn't he?

_I mean, not that I'm all against the relationship itself_… Leaf trailed off before stopping herself, shaking her head once more, and continuing on._ Just for fun anyway. I could never take him seriously. Right? I mean… he's _just_ a friend. …Right?_

Correct.

Pursing her lips she set the book down, her eyes drifting over to the door, where Dawn walked in and made her way to sit behind Leaf. Dawn was gnawing the bottom of her lip.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing." Dawn shrugs. "Just have a lot on my mind."

Translation; I'm worried about some fashion crisis that seems drastic to me but is really just a minor brush off.

Leaf suppressed her sigh. Oh how she longed to have such a simple stream of thoughts to occupy her.

Just then however, Candice flounced in, beaming brightly. "Good morning class. Are you ready for the day?" …

* * *

Throughout the day, Leaf kept her mind wandering back to the sore topic of a romantic relationship with Gary. Her views and perspective constantly switching sides.

Having one wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Yes it would! Koga's right, he _is _a womanizer.

But he would never do anything to hurt you!

You don't know that! How many times has a friendship been put to ruin by one break up? Are you willing to risk it?

… Nothing is worth the risk of their friendship…

Leaf sighed, her lunch tray in hand as she made her way through the cafeteria. She was already a few minutes late… hopefully the girls wont' mind.

When she saw her table she smiled with relief—just two so far. She set her tray down and sat across Dawn and May. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late."

"You're not late. Lyra, Kate and Misty are late." Dawn pointed out, taking a bite from a carrot stick. "Or they're going to be."

"Kate won't be coming today, she skipped classes with Keith and Kellyn." Or at least I assume she did with those two.

"Lucky, I probably should have." May sighed melodramatically, using her fork to prod at her nearly untouched food. Leaf stared in amazement that it wasn't gobbled up by now. Then she noticed a small red rose that May kept twirling in her hands. Not to mention the small bump on Dawn's head.

But she dismissed those two minor details, noting she would have to ask them about them later, when they want to discuss it. Shrugging she said, "So what's eating you two?" Seeing how neither of you are talking or anything.

"Some guy gave both of us horrible nick names." Dawn frowns, her hand unconsciously touching the small bump on her head.

Leaf leaned forward, a cat like smile on her lips, she rested her chin in her hands. "I see. You know, I've read a few books where the heroine is picked on by a guy. Are they 'kind of hot?"

Before Dawn could even answer the question first, May is the already steaming, her nostrils flare and her eyes go wide while her cheeks flame. "No way!" she snaps, "Drew is _so_ not hot. He's an egotistical maniac."

At the name, Leaf watches from the corner of her eye as a boy—one of the new kids, she thought—with grassy green hair turns his attention on the group, frowning. Beside him were two girls. He paid no attention to them however, his focus entirely on their conversation. That must be Drew, Leaf thought.

"Drew?" Leaf quirked an eyebrow, a plan already forming in her head." Interesting. What about you, Dawn?"

Dawn's face betrayed no other emotion except annoyance… if you don't count the slight tinge of blush across her cheeks. She muttered, "The new brat, Paul."

Paul… Leaf vaguely recalled seeing him in the hallways. The boy… Drew, continued to watch their group, his lips still tugged down in a frown. Leaf raised her voice just slightly loud enough for him to catch on. "Ah. Yes. Two hot guys picking on two _hot_ girls," She made sure to add the emphasis on their appearance, she saw a small tinge or red come across Drew's cheeks. But it was quickly gone before she could really notice it, "Yes, yes. I see. I believe I know where this is going."

Nodding her head wisely, her smile—more like smirk—still graced her lips.

May's eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe her friend Leaf knew what was going to happen, "Where?"

Leaf's smile widened into a smug little grin, "The heroine and the _bully_—"did she see Drew wince?—"always fall in love."

"No way!" Dawn growled, clenching her delicate hands into fists and glowering. "Not with him. Na-uh. No way, ho-zay."

Interesting…

May's shoulders drop, her face betraying her feelings of crushed hope. "Please tell me you're joking Leaf."

Interesting..

Leaf kept her eyes slightly on Drew, though his face showed her nothing. A perfect poker. "I'm not," Leaf sung triumphantly, gouging in the feeling of her dear friends finally falling in love. Her lips twitched upward while she thought about the possibilities of the pairings… a classic love! The bully and heroine story. How many times has Leaf read about this—and dreamed it would happen? Continuing on, she mused, half to herself, "Maybe you two have already fallen in love?"

Her two dear friends cheeks turned a bright red. "We are not!"

Did Drew just smirk?

_Very_ interesting…

But it would seem the other girls were oblivious to the green haired boys attention, instead they turned towards each other, taking in the fact that they were _both_ blushing. "What are _you_ blushing about? Me? _You're_ the one blushing!"

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Hey what are you two blushing about?" Misty asked while she sat down next to Leaf.

Leaf nearly frowned, Misty seemed anxious. Like she was looking forward to something yet at the same time dreading it. _I wonder what could have happened? _Leaf thought.

"Leaf says we're going to fall in love." Dawn said, bringing Leaf back from her own thoughts.

May's lips formed downward, her bottom one sticking out slightly. She punted, "There is no way I'm going to fall in love with that lecher."

Through the corner of Leaf's eyes, she nearly smirked at the scowl planted on Drew's face. The two girls that were once by his side had headed off to fawn over someone else.

"Who's a lecher?" Asked an amused voice. Leaf's eyes brightened at the familiar tone of it. All the girls at the table glanced around to see Kate, standing and smirking at them. Leaf felt her heart skip with joy. "I thought you were skipping!"

Kate winked at her, "I am. But I figured I better eat lunch with you guys while I can."

How sweet of her, Leaf thought.

In all her years, if there was one person Leaf idolized the most—it was Leaf. But then, all the girls idolized her. She was, in every way, like an older sister to them. A mothering, over protective friend one moment, then a wise and calm mentor the next. She could switch roles with such ease, it astonished Leaf.

"You truly are the best." May smiled. Leaf couldn't agree more.

Kate slid in next to dawn, grabbing an apple of her plate and munching on it, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, in a way that Leaf was all too familiar with.

May must have noticed it as well because she frowned, "What's so funny, Kate?"

"You know how every year the Seniors pull a prank?" Kate asks, a tiny smile forming on her face. Her eyes danced dangerously between triumphant glee and guilt.

Leaf caught on quickly, she gaped. "Oh no. You didn't?"

"Not yet. But in three… two…"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Screamed a familiar voice in the back. Seemingly out of nowhere, three objects soar across the room, Leaf barely had time to recognize them as pies. One of them landed on a kid near a table to theirs, another hitting Misty square in the face, and a third one flying randomly and hitting yet another, poor kid.

For a fleeting moment the cafeteria was quiet… like the calmness before the storm…

And then the storm erupted.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Echoed a few other students—all males. Misty grabbed Leaf's napkin and wiped her face, her right eyebrow twitched. Her face a mask of pure furry while she leapt atop the table and grabbed any and all sphere shaped foods and pulling out her mallet. She tossed one up in the air before hitting it with her mallet—as if it were a game of baseball. She bellowed, "YOU IMMATURE BRATS!"

Much to Leaf's shock, Kate was giggly like a school girl while attempting to eat her apple. Quickly surveying the chaos, Leaf decided it was best to take cover, not before noting Drew making a beeline for another kids lunch. Leaf dove under the table, hoping to use it as a blockade from the flying food frenzy. She heard a small slap—most likely Dawn face-palming herself—before Dawn joined her under there. May however, remained in her seat, an expression of dumbfoundment on her face.

However… it was then that Leaf noticed a small flying food—heading straight for May's face.

_Smack!_

May's face became covered in some sort of green goo, Leaf gagged inwardly and followed the eyes of Dawns that lead her straight to a smirking Drew… Misty and Kate gasped.

Jerkily, her movements stiff and sudden, May used her arm to wipe off the slime, glowering at whoever threw it. Her eyes narrowed, only widening with shock and disgust when she saw who threw it.

Drew stood there, his arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his face. A small snicker passed through his lips. "You look so much better with that on, Ape. Why'd you have to wipe it off?"

May clenched and unclenched her fists, her eyes burning with anger. She gritted her teeth a moment before screeching at him. "YOU IMMATURE, DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS BRAT!" May lurched away from her chair, only to grab it and lift it up above her head. "YOU JUST WASTED PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD JUST TO PLEASE YOURSELF! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

Beside her, Dawn muttered. "Of course. She's upset about _wasting food. _Not by the fact that some disgusting thing landed in her face."

Drew's triumphant façade disappeared for a moment, his eyes on the chair. "What are you going to do with that chair?"

"THIS!" She yelled, hurling the chair at Drew. He gave a started shout before diving away from the object—narrowly missing it.

May grabbed Dawns chair and hurled it at him as well. Leaf watched mutely. Such anger…

"Oh my Arceus—you're insane!" She heard him shout.

"HOLD STILL!" May snarled. She lurched across the table and grabbed Leaf's chair, hurling at him too. Leaf could have sworn she heard Kate snicker. Leaf's eyes strayed to Kate's face. A look of pure amusement crossed it.

"Go may, go! Go May, go!" A few boys chanted around the cafeteria, Leaf recognized a few. One of them being Koga. When Leaf's eyes met his… she saw an apologetic emotion in it. He mouthed; I'm sorry.

Leaf took a deep breath. It wouldn't be wise to hold a grudge this early on in life. She smiled back at him, nodding her head and mouthing; It's okay.

From the May chanting, of course came a Drew chant. Mostly girls cheered for him but a few boys did as well.

May, seeming to soak up the attention, smirked at Drew before grabbing one last chair. "This time, Drew… you're so dead."

"Whatever, Ape." Drew scoffed.

"WHY YOU!'

"What's going on in here?" Boomed a voice. All eyes focused in on the voice, everyone recognizing it as Mr. Birch. Leaf noted how May paled, and how she silently set the chair down. Okay, well dropped it.

Kate however, seemed unfazed by the teacher's intrusion. She snickered. "The Senior prank, Mr. Birch."

Mr. Birch's frown quickly evaporated, replaced with a blazing grin. "Excellent! Always enjoyed the prank. I take it this was your prank this year, Kate?"

"Yes sir." Kate smiled boldly, standing up, her once whole red apple just a core.

"Good. Then that explains those two." Mr. Birch nodded his head towards the entrance. Leaf's gazed followed everyone else's to see Keith and Kellyn, both of them grinning sheepishly.

"It sure does." Kate agreed.

"Good, good. Keith, may I borrow that pie?" Mr. Birch asked nicely.

"Sure." Keith smiled naturally before handing the pie that was in his hands over to Mr. Birch. And the moment Mr. Birch got a good grip on the pie, he whirled around and threw it at Kate. It made a small splat as it landed on her face.

Kate spluttered a laugh, wiping off the pile. Her smile untouched and her eyes shining mischievously. No doubt she would get him later. "Lovely."

Mr. Birch nodded his head, grinning before taking on a more serious tone. But serious and Mr. Birch just didn't seem to mix. So it appeared to be more of a… an amusing tone. "Indeed. Well, that's your punishment. Students, get back to class."

And turning on his heal, Mr. Birch, walked away, whistling merrily.

* * *

After the lunch episode, the rest of the day seemed extremely boring. All the way up to the last bell ring. While all the other students rushed out, Leaf lazily took her time, putting away and gathering her things slowly.

When she walked out she went her usual way, the hallways now seemingly deserted until…

A high pitched giggle echoed.

Frowning, Leaf paused. Should I investigate?

The giggle came again, louder.

I shouldn't.

But I will anyway.

Still frowning, Leaf headed away, nearing the sound of the giggling. It was merely just around the corner now… She stopped at the end of the corner, poking her head out to see…

Gary, brushing his hand across a girls cheek. Leaf flushed immediately, pulling back. Her cheeks flamed. Again? Was he flirting with someone—new this time as well—after only yesterday he flirted with her? Could her assumption have been correct? Was their friendship to him meaningless, that he could so carelessly brush off her feelings?

Leaf chew on the bottom of her lip, watching intently on the flirtations. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. For a fleeting second, Leaf wondered what it would be like, to have Gary flirt with her like that, and not having to worry about the consequences.

The longer Gary flirted with her, however, the more annoyed and hurt Leaf felt. He seemed uncaring towards the fact that he flirted with his childhood friend less than twenty four hours ago, as well as another girl, and now he was flirting with yet a different girl. What about the first girl? What happened to her? Did he discard her emotions as well? The very thought of it sent Leaf a wave of pity for the girl, then self pity for herself. Would Gary do the same?

If they were to become romantically involved... would Gary do the same to her? Would he ignore her thoughts and just... flirt with another girl? Even if it hurt Leaf...?

But why was she even speaking of such a theory, a theory, that will never be tested. He was just a friend. _Just _a friend. And that nauseous feeling in her gut was not jealousy, but disgust at the fact her friend would so carelessly toss another females feelings aside for his own personal gain.

Not jealousy of the girl Gary was flirting with.

_What does she have that I don't?_ Leaf couldn't help but think. Then realizing what she thought, she shook her head, scowling. _Idiotic hormones. I could care less what Gary thinks of her, I do not have feelings for him in that manner!_

Or so she kept chanting to herself until, at last, the girl left, blushing furiously.

When the girl was well out of sight, did Leaf storm up to Gary, glaring at him. Gary looked startled to see her, but smiled lazily.

"What was that all about?" Leaf demanded, even though she knew the answer very well.

"None of your business." Gary retorted, his trademark smirk crossing his features. Leaf kept herself from snapping back at him. He was right, who was she to interfere with his romantic relationships? It's not like she cares. It's not like she cares, at all.

Instead, she placed her hands on her hips and glowered. "It is my business if we're best friends."

Gary said nothing, just watching her through his green eyes.

"And on the topic of best friends... I... I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday. I was just... really confused. And... Gary... why... why did you hit on me yesterday? I... I mean I really thought that..." Leaf trailed off, unable to find the words to describe her thoughts.

Once more, Gary says nothing, but his smirk is gone. His face morphed into his quite battle face. A face he uses when in a pokemon battle against an immensely strong opponent. But who was the opponent in this battle?

Leaf inwardly cringed at the silence. It was so unusual of Gary, he always had something to say—always. Even when they were rivals and she got the better of him... he always had a smart retort or an answer for every question... but why is he silent now? Why now of all times?

Could it be he doesn't care? That he truly thinks their friendship is meaningless?

Clearing her throat she mumbled. "Do... Do you want to go get coffee with me? I haven't had any coffee today... Kate drank my morning cup. B-But you don't have to, if you don't want to."

For a moment, she feared he would reject her offer. Instead though, his face broke into a blazing grin. "No morning coffee? How'd you make it through the day, Leaf? Come on, we better some in you before an apocalypse happens."

Leaf chuckled nervously while Gary shifted his backpack on his shoulder, still grinning, and taking his hand, she lead him to the coffee shop.

* * *

When the coffee was ordered and they were seated, Leaf couldn't help but start a conversation. Not a deep one, mind you, but just a simple, average conversation. A conversation that only her and Gary tended to have and a conversation, Leaf always savored.

"But even if you were to breed a Masquerin with a Beautifly, it could still take _months_ for the egg to hatch. There is no way to speed up that egg hatching. It's impossible." Gary snorted.

"Not impossible! You just need to have a Magmor or Slugma carry it around for a while. The heat will help stimulate the eggs growing levels and speed up the hatching." Leaf reasoned.

Gary shook his head defiantly. "No way. There is no where I will ever believe a fire type pokemon is going to speed up egg hatchings."

"Believe it or not, it's a fact." Leaf huffed.

"Yes please~" Came a sang song voice. A voice, Leaf was all too familiar with.

A grin plastered on her face, Leaf turned her head to see... Lyra! With... A boy!

She nearly passed out from shock.

Lyra... with a boy... who was not Silver.

A male boy. A _cute _male boy. Was this why Lyra was skipping today? To meet this boy? Leaf narrowed her eyes while she watched the two. But if that were the case... wouldn't she have told someone? Unless... she doesn't want us to know! Leaf thought.

So then if she sees me... she'll probably rush out of this place as if there were a pack of Ryhdon at her heels and then deny everything—ruining the chances she might have with a boy who is not Silver!

And boy, does she need someone who is not Silver.

Let's face it. Silver has been a jerk to her all summer, is clueless about love, has a lot of other girls fawning over him... from afar, has every reason to hate Lyra, prefers to see her cry over laughing, is vicious and mean and just flat out not good for her, and worse of all—he's leaving her this year! So if she doesn't find a new 'love of her life' soon, she'll be heart broken. And right now, this boy is looking very promising.

So should Leaf let Lyra see her—ruining her chances of love?

Goodness no.

Which is exactly why she did what she did. She lurched across the table. Her hand darting out and grabbing Gary's shirt by the collar and yanking him down to the ground where she proceeded to place a finger to her lips in a gesture of; _Shhh._

Gary stared at her, not understanding.

With a jerkish motion, she gestured over to Lyra and the mysterious boy.

Gary followed her motion and stared at the two, his face going blank.

"Shhh. Be quiet, they'll hear us."

Gary was quiet for a moment before snapping, "So what if they do?"

"It'll ruin everything!" Leaf frowned.

"Ruin... what? What could possibly be ruined from your best friend seeing you and me together?" Gary growled, standing up. Leaf gaped and motioned him for squat back down but he paid no heed. Instead he ranted on. "Is being seen with me in public that terrible, Leaf? Are you that ashamed of me as a friend? Really?"

"What are you talking about?" Leaf said, feeling exasperated.

"Nothing you care about." Gary snapped before abruptly turning away from Leaf and walking out of the coffee shop.

And there Leaf sat, too shock to do anything else.

* * *

When Lyra and the boy—who she discovered after eavesdropping on their conversation was named Tobias—had left, Leaf crawled out from under the table, her eyes downcast.

What was she going to do?

Her head was dropped and she trudged out of the shop. Things... things had really gotten out of hands. And now... Gary was upset at her for something she didn't mean. And she couldn't even chase after him because then Lyra would have seen them for sure. It was amazing she didn't see Gary storming out of there as it was. So Leaf had to just sit there, loathing herself for not explaining things clearer to begin with and wondering; What would Kate have done?  
Her legs moved on their own while she walked, she paid no attention to her surroundings.

...Until she tripped over something warm, somewhat round, and soft. She made a strangled shout as she fell, face down, into the grassy dirt. Groaning from her fall, she lifted her head to see she was in the park, the school fountain just in view.

She then adjusted herself to see...

The sleeping form of their Headmaster, Riley.

"M-Mr. Riley!" Leaf spluttered, quickly getting off him and sitting beside him. Mr. Riley opened one eye, looking at his student.

"Leaf. Is there something wrong or do you like walking over sleeping forms?"

"N-No!" Leaf stuttered, her cheeks flaming of embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to. I... I..."

"You know I actually enjoy doing that." Mr. Riley mused, sitting up.

"What?" Leaf asked, too stunned by the suddenness of the statement to say much else.

Mr. Riley continued on. "I would love to 'accidentally' fall over someone. It was much joy to see their faces when they realized what had happen. Most of the time they were very cranky wakers. Do you know a cranky waker, Miss Leaf?"

"U-Uhum..." Dawn, Misty, Lyra, May...

"Surely you do, Miss Leaf. Who?" Mr. Riley inquired.

"M-Mr. Riley... I..." Leaf mumbled.

"Please, just call me Riley." Riley said cheerily, reaching out and patting her the top of her head affectionately.

Leaf blinked rapidly. "R-Right. R-Riley... I um..."

"You seem sad, Miss Leaf." Riley mumbled, tilting his head quizzically.

"Excuse me?" Leaf's eyes widened.

"Well," Riley mused, "I would be sad too if I made a friend upset. Who did you upset, Miss Leaf?"

"I um... G-Gary. H... He thinks I'm embarrassed to be with him."

"Really?" Riley pondered. "How odd. And are you, Miss Leaf?"

Leaf shook her head determinedly, "No Riley! I would never be embarrassed of him. He's my best friend. He means the world to me."

And that one little statement, had her heart fluttering by the utter honesty of it.

"Then tell him that." Riley said, smiling, "Tell him, 'Gary, you mean the world to me and there's no way I could be embarrassed by you!'"

Leaf laughed. "I couldn't tell him that exactly! He would get the wrong impression."

"Is there ever such a thing as a wrong impression, Miss Leaf?"

"Is there ever such a thing as a _right _impression, Riley?"

"Touche, my student. Touche." Riley said wisely.

Leaf shrugged, a smile tingling her lips. But then her smile dropped, her eyes moving downward, "But what if... what if he won't... forgive me? I mean like... it's like he has a reason to forgive me. He has so many other friends who all adore him and look at me? What am I really to him?"

Riley leaned over and patted her head again, ruffling up her hair. "I think you mean the world to him in more ways then one."

"Wait, what?"

Then continuing on as if he never even heard her. "And I think you need more of a confidence boost, you can't always compare yourself to Kate, even if you think she's perfect. Because in her eyes, you're perfect."

"N-No! I-I don't compare myself to anyone. That would be illogical and a waste of time!"

"But what oh what can give you a confidence boost?" Riley mused, "I once read in a book... _Shamer's War _I believe, where the main protagonist of the story had to gain the confidence in herself to admit the truth and express herself correctly. Wonderful series."

"It is." Leaf murmured, "The first book, _Shamer's Daughter,_ was truly a masterpiece..."

Riley's eyebrows shot up. "Have you read it then?"

"More than once," Leaf admitted shamelessly, a grin coming over her face. "I love reading, it's... amazing."

"It is."

"Like your own little movie—" Leaf grinned.

"—Playing inside your head," Riley finished, grinning as well, "Well, I had no idea I had such an excellent reader with me. It's a pleasure to be with you, Miss Leaf."

"An honor, Mr. Headmaster."

Riley gave a mock bow. "Now shouldn't you be off to go right your wrong today?"

Standing up, Leaf dusted off little specks of dirt from her school skirt, smiling. "Yeah. I should. Thank you, Riley. We should have another conversation again."

"Indeed, young Leaf. Indeed."

* * *

Leaf marched on the school grounds, scanning for any possible signs of Gary...

And then that giggle came. The same, high pitched giggle from before. Frowning and feeling slightly weary, Leaf rushed over to the noise to see Gary once more, flirting with the same girl.

Well at least it's the same one, Leaf thought bitterly.

Then shaking herself once, she took a deep breathe and marched over to the flirting session. Before either Gary or the girl had time to realize what she was doing, Leaf grabbed Gary by the hand, yanked him away and pulled him towards her, where she then dropped his hand, placed both hands on her hips and grinned. "We need to talk."

The girl stared at Leaf for a moment before seething and storming off with a, "See you later, Gary!" over her shoulder.

Gary crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. "What?"

"I'm not embarrassed to be with you."

"Right."

"If I was, I wouldn't have pulled you away just now—in front of someone—would I?" Leaf snorted.

Gary seethed.

"And furthermore..." She continued on, "You're my best friend Gary, and I don't want some stupid fight or misunderstanding on anyone's part to ruin that. Come on you... uhum..."

Gary's eyes narrowed, "I...?"

Her cheeks flaming she mumbled, "You mean the world to me."

After a moment, Gary took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly. "Come on, let me walk you home. It's getting late."

Glancing up at the sky, she realized he was right, already the first signs of twilight twinkled across the horizon.

She smiled at the sky. Suddenly, something warm brushed across her hand. Glancing down, she saw Gary's hand take her own. She stared at it, numbly, not realizing how her smiled widened.

But Gary did.

Giving a tug, Gary slowly lead her across the school grounds and to the girls dorms where he squeezed her hand once more before dropping it. Smiling he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Leaf."

Leaf grinned. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Gary. Sweet dreams."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the Wrumple bite!" They said together.

With a wave, Leaf turned on her heel and walked inside the girls dorm. And only when she was gone, did Gary mumble, "You mean the world to me too, Leaf."

* * *

Now while Leaf laid in her bed, the rest of the day seeming blurred, she cuddled up against her Leafeon, her eyes drooping shut.

Her very last thought was;

_How did Riley know all that stuff about me?_

* * *

Drew: ... Why was I starring at May during lunch?

May: 'Cause I'm super cute?

Dawn: What happened to my head?

Misty: And what am I anxious about?

Me: Kate knows.

Kate: SHHHAASSSHHH! They won't know that until much later.

Me: -shrugs-

Gary: -grins- So, who's the hot girl I was flirting with?

Leaf: Whoever said she was hot?

Me: Muahahaha.

Gary: ...

Paul: You're all idiots and this is a waste of my time.

Me: Yep. And guess what-You and Dawn are next!

Dawn: -says with a mouthful of friend chicken- Wait, what?

Me: But I'll update sooner if I get reviews!

Paul and Dawn: Don't review!

Everyone else besides them: REVIEW!


	7. Dawn's Day!

Me: Surprise! Guess what, guess what?

Leaf: What?

Me: It's Ikarishipping time bay-bee!

Dawn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lyra: Hehe, I'm just glad I don't have to have a shipping in this chappy.

Me: But you do. You do indeed. A weird one, yes. But a shipping none the less!

Lyra: How weird?

Me: -shrug- I ship you with everyone.

Lyra: -cringe- Why?

Me: Because I'm a Soulsilver and Heartgold addict? MOVING ON! Gary! Your turn for the disclaimer.

Gary: Why are you making all the guys do it?

Me: Because you guys don't want to.

Gary: Damn straight we don't.

Me: Deal. NOW DISCLAIMER OR I SWEAR I GIVE YOU AND LEAF A MOMENT WHERE SHE KICKS YOUR BUTT!

Gary: No! My manhood cannot take any more of that! Darkpetal16 does not own pokemon.

Me: :3

* * *

Dawn applied the last of her outfit—her snow white cap—before she heard Lyra's call.

"Dawn you ready to go?"

Pursing her lips again, Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. Not a hair out of place. _Perfect. _She thought. Not that she cared too much for her exact appearance per say. Though, most would disagree with this… But for the simple fact that she needed to look… symmetrical. Equal on both sides. And having an outfit that was not expertly put together so that the colors blended accordingly and nothing was out of place… well, took effort and time. It also gave the impression of being a fashion diva.

But that's not entirely true, is it? Dawn thought. Then remembering her friend she called back, "Coming!"

Grabbing her dark midnight blue messenger bag—it went well with her hair, so… perfect—she rushed out of their bedroom door, not sparring a glance around their room, she knew it was empty. After all, everyone else had left.

Why the left so early was beyond her. She needed to leave on the dot, and glancing at the clock it just struck eight am exactly.

Perfect.

When she reached Lyra, she brushed back a disobedient strand of hair, making sure to tuck it behind her right ear. She smiled gratefully at her friend who waited for her, "Sorry it took me so long to get ready."

Lyra brushed it off with a shrug, "No problem."

"Thanks for waiting by the way," Dawn beamed, hopping off the last step that lead away from the girls dorm and towards the school grounds.

Instead of replying in the correct manner—with a your welcome—Lyra shrugged again saying nonchalantly, "Eh. I'll walk you to class."

Both of Dawn's eyebrows shot up, perfect sync. "Really? Won't you be late for your own class?"

And being late would simply not suffice—especially for Lyra. She had a tendency to either show up annoying late at an odd number or not show up at all!

Lyra glanced away, her eyes softening while she looked away at the school's front grounds. Dawn followed her gaze and knew exactly what was coming next.

"No. I think… I'm going to skip today."

That's what she thought.

Dawn kept her face blank, attempting to hide a knowing smile. She's known Lyra for an awfully long time, and she knows exactly what her friend means by 'Skipping'. Translation: I have a lot on my mind and I need to find a new way to get Silver's attention.

But of course anyone could probably guess that, only Dawn could assume by the way her eyes were softening when she glanced at the front that she would most likely spend the day by the fountain, or near it at least. And from the way her mouth quirked—she needed her sugar fix. _She must not have gotten enough hot chocolate this morning_, Dawn mused. A rare thing to know about Lyra is that she lived for sugar, chocolate and ice cream mainly. And there were no hot chocolate stands so of course it made sense for her to have ice cream. So, aside from spending the day by the fountain, she was going to attempt to have ice cream throughout one point of the day.

While her thoughts kept her busy, she quickly realized Lyra had gained an uneven number of steps ahead of her. Quickly Dawn followed after her, keeping her voice light when she asked, "Why?"

Even though she knew what the answer was, she asked anyway.

"I have a lot to think about."

And just to further support her thoughts, Dawn pressed on, "You mean, about Silver and stuff?"

Lyra was quiet for a moment before answering, her voice seeming small and detached, "Yeah."

Pausing for a moment, Dawn spared her beloved friend a glance, attempting to keep her lips in making a smirk. "Still having trouble coming up with a good confession?"

"You could say that." Lyra hummed, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

Shrugging to adjusted her bag—it slipped slightly—Dawn told her friend in the best encouraging tone she could muster, "Just tell it straight out. Procrastinating is only going to make it worse for you."

"Probably. But it doesn't make it flat out confessing any easier." Lyra sighed. And from the tone of her sigh, Dawn guessed she was hoping to change the subject. "So, nervous about Paul?"

Bingo. Dawn inwardly cringed, instead only allowing a small weary sigh to escape her lips. "You bet I am. What if he remembers I knocked him out? I don't know if I hit him hard enough to give him amnesia. I hope I did. Curses."

Curses was putting it mildly.

But instead of supporting her friend like Kate, or May, or Leaf, or Misty would have done, Lyra flat out laughed. That amused twinkle in her eye showing Dawn exactly how much she found the whole situation amusing. While she laughed she opened the door to the school and stepped inside, Dawn followed suit.

"Well. You can always tell him he looked like a famous celebrity and you wanted to know if it was him." Lyra suggested, her voice full of teasing humor.

Before her mind could stop her tongue, Dawn promptly stuck it out at her. "Like that's gonna happen!"

"You never know…" Lyra hummed, her smile turning into a smug cat like grin.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her childish manner, as well as Lyra's smugness, saying, "Well, this is my class." When she approached the doorway she felt the overbearing wave of anxiety come over her at the thought of having to see Paul today. In a tight voice she said, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Lyra smiled." See you later."

"Later."

Giving Dawn a quick hug, Lyra turned away from her, marching hurriedly out the door and to—what Dawn guessed to be—the fountain.

Sighing again, Dawn entered her classroom, unconsciously gnawing on the bottom of her lip. What was she going to do about Paul?

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked, glancing up from her seat to look at down with a worried expression.

"Nothing." Dawn shrugged, "Just have a lot on my mind."

Sliding in behind Leaf, Dawn zoned out for the rest of the class, too preoccupied with her own worries.

What was she going to do about Paul?

There so many issues to begin with at that boy. For one thing—she couldn't read him. Couldn't detect any hints or quirks through his actions that might give away what he thought or how he felt. He blank, cold, blank and closed off from her. Like a secret book that's locked away and the key was hidden.

So where was the key?

_Never mind that_, Dawn thought, _instead of figuring how to open him—seeing how I truly don't care about him—focus on why you can't read him in the first place._

_ I've always been able to read people, everyone I know has been like open books and for that I'm grateful. It's helped me keep ahead of the game, it's help me stay out of the huge drama at school and even fix some of the drama as well. It's helped me stay away from boys who are just flat out jerks on the inside but seem nice on the outside, and it's helped me hide my own thoughts and actions from everyone else. So why is this one boy different?_

It makes no sense. None whatsoever. Just who was this boy and how is he able to hide what he's thinking from Dawn?

_I must kno_w, Dawn thought, _for what if he's not the last person who can? What if I'm just simply losing my talent?_

And that was a thought Dawn feared the most.

_It's best, probably, to just figure out what his problem is, fix it, and move on like nothing happened._ Dawn thought. _Maybe I can even use his own… ability as a sort of… test._

Yes!

A test!

That's what she'll think of it as. A test, a practice, a warm up a… toy to use her talent on. It has been years since Dawn has had a real challenge, and Arceus, did she love them. They were thrilling and exciting, amazing and you could never predict what would happen next. She adored challenges, especially seeing how she was rarely given them in the first place.

Being a genius could be such a hassle.

Well. A mathematics genius, at the very least. She wasn't too fond of reading or writing, she would leave those areas to Leaf, but she was a pro when it came to numbers and shames as well as facts.

Ever since she was little, Dawn had had a thing for numbers and shapes—not to mention colors as well. She used her… fetish for it to gain her access into far more advance classes. Classes that would have most _college students baffled _to be in. But still, even at such advance curriculum, it did not serve as a true challenge. Every now and then though she would have a difficult problem but nothing she couldn't solve. It was all down to simple quadratics or geometry.

Ah Geometry, one of her favorite subjects—and one of the reasons why she was so great when it came to fashion.

Geometry was, in laments terms, just shapes and how they went together correctly. Such as, when you put two circles together and you angle them differently then proceed with a—well. You understand, but when you combine a certain amount of shapes in just the right areas, you can create beautiful clothing. Then when you add coloring to contrast and compliment the designs of the shapes—you have _stylish _clothing. Simple, really.

Or so she thought. But when she attempted to explain it to one of her friends—May—all she got was a blank look and a friend with a terrible head ache. So instead she attempted to tone it down, for the sake of her friends. As well as her own.

How terrible would it be if any of her enemies found out she was actually a math geek? She could barely stand Kate teasing her about it in private, let alone an entire school! So of course she kept her genius to herself.

But hiding such a secret was a tad difficult. Especially when you have OCD. Obsessive Compulsion Disorder. Or as Lyra calls it, being a perfectionist. Which was exactly what Dawn was. She wasn't quite OCD to most things, just when it came to clothing and appearance. Which sometimes struck her as ironic because she actually _enjoyed _fashion. And maybe because she enjoyed fashion she was so OCD about it, but then again maybe not.

However, now was not the time to be thinking about her genius.

Now was the time to be thinking about Paul and why in Arceus name could she not read him!

Usually it would just be a matter of observation, that was how she usually was able to read people—their little gestures and quirks and body languages—and then if that didn't work she would hear the way their tone was played out, and then… when it really came down to it, it would be the eyes.

But none of those tactics worked on Paul! What with his blank face, his monotone voice, his straight posture, steady hands and gorgeous opal eyes—he was impossible to read!

Did she just think gorgeous?

She gritted her teeth, she meant emotionless. Yes. That's what she meant, _emotionless_. Those eyes held no humor in them. Stupid, stupid, eyes.

Great, now she was sounding like May.

By the time homeroom was over, Dawn had been ready to kick herself for complimenting his eyes—eighteen times.

* * *

She dressed herself in her PE workout clothes, tying her soft hair into a smooth pony-tail. She glanced at herself in the mirror, scowling at a wrinkle before quickly smoothing it out. Then when she deemed herself ready she called, "Leona—hurry up!"

"Sorry Dee-Dee!" Came a muffled voice before a girl—about Dawn's age—rushed out of the locker area to where Dawn stood.

"Stop calling me that!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Dee-Dee." Leona giggled before grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her out of the girl's changing room into the wooden flooring of… the gymnasium.

Dawn and Leona quickly scanned the gym before finding their other friends. Leona tugged Dawn over to the group.

Two boys were grinning widely at Dawn and Leona, one of them had blond hair, the other an autumn red. Another girl stood beside the blond, her short spiky red hair making a stark contrast. While one other, much older boy, stood behind the three of them, waving at Leona and Dawn. His own red hair adding to the contrast.

"Dee-Dee!" Kenny laughed, "You do know your shoes untied?"

"Don't listen to him," Zoey put in before Dawn could even glance downwards, "Your shoes are perfectly fine."

Dawn shook her head smiling, "That just shows you how desperate Kenny is for attention."

"Hey! I'm not desperate." Kenny retorted. "Barry is though."

"What are you talking about! How dare you insult me! I'm going to fine you big time, buddy." Barry huffed, marching right over to Dawn and grabbing her other hand. "Right after I make yet another proposal. Dawn, would you marry me?"

Dawn out right laughed, her sides heaving. It was always the same with Barry, ever since he lost that bet in fifth grade he's had to ask her hand in marriage every time they see each other—or something along that lines. Dawn shook her head. "Not today."

Leona giggled with her, then glancing at Lance and Zoey she said, "I can't believe their mixing grades in for P.E."

Lance shrugged. "Headmaster Riley wanted to add a little more fun in gym. I don't really care either way, I have to leave this class anyway."

"So that's why you're not dressed out." Dawn observed, looking over his pressed school uniform, and cape.

He shrugged again. "Switching hours for this class. Lyra's alone in hers so…"

Barry snickered. "So you thought you'd be the good guy and win over some brownie points to switch over with her."

Lance didn't reply. So Dawn took the chance to say, "Well she won't be in class today, she's skipping."

"Skipping?" Zoey asked, "How come?"

"She has a lot on her mind." Dawn said vaguely, moving her hands around in a dismissive gesture. "Anyway, so does anyone know who's Coach today?"

"Kenny does." Barry winked.

"So who's Coach, Kenny?" Leona asked.

Kenny openly cringed, "Our worst nightmare. "

Dawn and Leona gasped. "You don't mean…?"

"He means it." Lance muttered. "Another reason I'm switching out of this class. She's teaching this class all year around, this and one other class…"

Leona, Dawn and Zoey all exchanged a look of despair. Zoey muttered, "At least she'll make things _interesting_."

"I'll take interesting over torture any day." Dawn sagged. "Leona, Zoey, if I don't make it out alive, I want you guys to have all my clothes."

"Oh Dawn!" Leona gasped, "Do you mean it?'

"Yeah…"

Leona opened her mouth to say something else but then a very loud, very annoyingly high-pitched, and very intimidating whistle broke through the air.

"ALRIGHT YOU WORTHLESS WRUMPLES. GET YOUR MOTHER F-(A/N: This will be censored :D!)ING BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

"YES COACH CLAIR!" Everyone screamed before making a mad dash towards the front of the gym, praying to Arceus they weren't the last ones there.

Too bad Leona didn't quite catch on as quickly, she stumbled right before she made it to the line, thus becoming the last one to the line. Coach Clair quickly marched over to her. Leona lurched up to stand before the towering Coach. Dawn sent a silent prayer for her.

"DO YOU CALL THAT A RUN, LEONA?" Coach Clair growled.

"Sir, yes, ma'am! I mean sir, I mean ma'am I mean… I mean…" Leona cringed.

"Relax, Clair. She was talking to me. I made her slow down so my bad." Lance spoke up, an expression of boredom over his features.

Instantly Clair relaxed, softening her voice. "I see. Then be sure not to distract my students again, Lance."

"Of course."

Being dismissed—and saved—Leona hurried over to Dawn where she clung excessively to while Clair told each and every one of the students off like a raving Drill Sergeant.

Dawn whispered quietly to Lance, "Thanks for saving her."

Lance merely shrugged.

"…AND SO, I WANT EVERYONE TO PAIR OFF FOR THE FIRST TENNIS WARM UP. GET MOVING YOU DISGUSTING BUTTERFREE'S. NOW!"

Leona looked up at Dawn, she asked, "Be my partner?"

"Of course I'll—"

But before Dawn could officially agree, Clair marched over and pried Leona off Dawn, glowering at the wincing girl. "Leona. Because you were the last one to make it over here… I WANT YOU TO START RUNNING LAPS NOW. AROUND THIS GYM. NOW. RIGHT. NOW!"

"AHHH! YES MA'AM SIR, PERSON COACH! AHH!" Leona squealed before sprinting head long in the opposite direction the Coach was in. Dawn face palmed. Now who was her partner…? Looking around she noticed Kenny and Zoey were paired off and Barry and Lance were as well…

"Dawn, where IS YOUR PARTNER?" Clair growled.

Dawn shrugged helplessly. "L-Leona w-was going to um, be my ah, partner. "

"WELL SHE WON'T NOW. YOU THERE, NEW KID. YOU'RE WITH DAWN. LET'S GET MOVING, MAGGOT." Clair snarled over to a kid standing further back from the rest of the students. Dawn followed Clair's gaze to see a dead panned face… Paul!

"Oh, no." Dawn whispered, her eyes bulging.

No, no, no, no! She wasn't prepared! She wasn't ready to talk to him—she didn't have time to come up with an excuse about the whole kicking thing… or the stalking thing… or anything really! How could she go through the embarrassment of his questions or snarky remarks or… or…?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU WIMPY CLEFA! GET. MOVING!"

"Eep!" Dawn let out a startled shout when Coach Clair screamed in her ear, she darted away from the Coach, heading straight over to… Paul.

When she reached Paul, she swallowed hard. "E…h… Hi?"

Paul just stared at her, his hands in his jacket pocket.

"So um… I guess I'm your partner?"

He continued starring at her.

"It's um, well, um. I hope we have fun together? I mean! Not like _that_ kind of fun, but I mean like how two best friends would have fun… I mean! Not that I'm implying that I expect to be your best friend. Not in the slightest I just…" Dawn played with her fingers nervously, squirming under his gaze.

And still, he stared at her.

"WOULD YOU AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!" Dawn shouted at him.

"DAWN! THE ONLY ONE YELLING HERE IS ME. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING."

Blushing at the amused looks every gave her, she mumbled an apology and turned away from Paul, but still, she couldn't help but _feel _as though he was starring, or well, glaring, at her back. _Please let this nightmare end soon!_

"…as I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED, this will be your partner for the rest of the year so long as you're in my class." Clair huffed. "For now, all we're doing today is—LEONA, DID I TELL YOU TO STOP RUNNING! I SWEAR I WILL _CHASE YOU DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW _IF I HAVE TO. NOW. START. RUNNING!" Clair cleared her throat once, "a one on one tennis match against your partner. Nothing too difficult, now is it?" Seeing no one respond she raised her voice, "I said… NOW IS IT?"

"NO COACH CLAIR!"

Giving a satisfying nod she smiled, "Good, as you can see, nets are already in place. There are two tennis rackets for each net and a tennis ball. Get to it, maggots."

Everyone echoed off another, yes Coach Clair! Before heading over to a net. Dawn gave Leona a longing look as she headed over to a further net with Paul. When both of them were in position, Dawn tried again, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Hn."

Well, she thought drily, that's something.

"Do you want to serve, or do you want me to?"

"I'll serve." He answered flatly, heading over to grab the ball.

Dawn fiddled with her racket, hating the awkward air around them. "So, I um… I'm sorry about yesterday too."

He picked up the ball, heading back to his side.

"I know that must really make you mad and all…"

He positioned himself to serve.

"To you know, get knocked out by a gir—"

A tiny yellow and white ball smacked into Dawn's forehead, unprepared for the sudden attack she was sent reeling to the floor, banging the back of her head against the cold, wooden, ground.

Paul snorted. "Watch where your head is, girl."

Dawn blinked.

She blinked again.

_Did he… Did he just purposely hit me?_

OH HECK NO! She snarled, "Is that how it is? Two can play at that game."

He scoffed. "What game? Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought, idiot."

Lurching up to a standing position she gripped the ball tightly in her hands, her eyes narrowed into furious slits. "It's Dawn. Not girl and not _idiot. _If you really can't remember that then maybe you'll remember this!"

Tossing the ball in the air she swung her racket against it hard, sending the tennis ball soaring through the air—heading straight for Paul's face. Paul scowled but quickly maneuvered his racket to counter strike the ball, so it soared right back at Dawn. This time though, she was prepared.

Here's where all those flip drills with Maylene pay off, Dawn thought darkly.

She sprinted towards the net—and the ball, raising her racket to meet it head on. Just after the ball made it to her side and she was just about to hit it, she put all her energy into her right foot and lurched off the ground, twisting her body appropriately to do a nice front flip in the air to add that extra amount of energy into the tennis ball. Sending it hurling towards a stunned Paul.

It made a lovely sound when it connected with his nose.

"Son of a—" Paul crouched low to the ground, a hand covering over his nose, a trickle of red liquid poured through. Dawn landed neatly on her side, sticking her tongue out. She knew that if she angled her body just correctly—the best way would be a forward flip—she could add an unnatural amount of energy into the ball that normally would not have been able to have been reached should she have simply whacked at it. Thus making it practically impossible to counter, and a whole lot more painful. _Thank you math!_

Paul jerkily stood up, still covering his nose. Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why Paul, I think you have a little scratch…" She motioned to her own nose, "Here."

His eyes were narrowed now, he gritted his teeth. "I made the mistake of letting you get off easy, stalker, but don't think it will happen again.

She merely scoffed.

Dropping his hand away from his bleeding nose, he picked up the discarded ball—which was now slightly stained a reddish-brown, and prepared to serve, once again.

Dawn smiled.

He raised his racket in the air, then toss the ball up. Her eyes were locked on the ball, oblivious to anything else…

A sickening crack sounded from the back of her head. She pitched forward, her eyes losing focus. Then… blackness.

* * *

Even though she was out for a few seconds, she blinked up tiredly at a glaring face of Paul, an apologetic Barry and an annoyed Coach.

"Dawn I am so sorry! Me and Lance were just goofing off—I had no idea the baseball would hit you though! I am so, so sorry!" Barry apologized. "Don't worry though, I'll fine the ball for you later."

"Wh..wha?" Dawn murmured, her eyes still unfocused.

"That's quite a bump in your forehead." Clair observed, "And not from the baseball. Same for your nose, emo boy."

"How do you get 'emo boy' from _me_?" Paul growled.

Clair didn't answer. "Both of you need to get to the infirmary. Seeing how she can't walk though, and you can. You carry her."

"What?" He snapped. "I wouldn't be caught dead carrying a stupid—"

"I SAID CARRY HER YOU WUSS OF A GLAMEOW!"

"Hey! Glameow's are wusses!" Called an offended voice—Zoey.

Clair shot her dagger looks, then turned back to Paul. "Now."

Paul muttered something unintelligent under his breath. But did as he was told, sliding his sturdy arms under Dawn's limp body and lifting her off the ground. Even though her eyes were out of focus—her mind wasn't. "H-Hey! W-Wait!"

"Shut up, girl." He snarled. "It's because of your insolence that I'm having to do this in the first place. You should be _thanking _me."

"I'll _thank_ you when my head stops spinning and there are only one of you!"

He didn't respond, instead turned away from the group—and headed to the infirmary.

* * *

When he set her down on the infirmary bed, he sat across from her in a chair, scowling. By now, Dawn's senses were regained though, her sense of direction and coordination was a little off.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Dr. Brock as he entered the room. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"She broke my nose."

"He hit me with a ball."

Dr. Brock raised an eyebrow. "I… See. Well, alright. Let's look at the bleeding one first." Stepping forward, Dr. Brock knelt before Paul, using his expert hands to quickly wipe off the dried blood that had crusted around his nose and part of his mouth. Then tilting back his head he thoroughly examined the nose. After a moment, he got up again and gave Paul a tick square piece of gaz and some tape. "If it starts bleeding again, tape this on. Do you how?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's see what we have here then…" Turning back to Dawn he frowned. "That's a nasty little bump you have. Mind telling me what happened?"

"I got hit in the front with a tennis ball, and in the back with a baseball, I think." Then glancing at Paul's curt nod, she nodded her head firmly. "Yeah."

"Doesn't that sound lovely." Dr. Brock smiled, but headed back with a pack of ice and a bottle of medicine. "Alright, keep this ice pack on the front bump, and I'll take a look at the back."

Nodding her head, she gripped the ice pack and turned her back. Two sharp intakes of breathe sounded from behind her.

"What?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"I knew you were hit hard… but damn. Doesn't that hurt?" Paul asked.

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I'll live, won't I?'

"You'll live, but you'll need stitches."

She felt Paul shake his head from behind her. "At least four."

"Better make it five to be safe." Dr. Brock sighed.

"Wait, wait. _Stitches? _Barry, _Barry _hit me hard enough over the head to give me _stitches?_"

"Boy has an arm." Paul muttered.

"Boy is going to be dead." Dawn muttered, then recalling something she gasped. "D-Dr. Brock! A-Are you going to have to cut off some of my hair to… to get to it?"

The very prospect of cutting her hair, her perfectly symmetrical hair into an uneven lump sent her shuddering from the horror. Her hair that she worked _years _on to get it as glossy as it was now—gone?

"No. I'm skilled enough I'll be able to do with your hair."

"Oh thank Arceus." She breathed, relaxing. "Alright, ready when you are."

"Don't you want a shot for the pain?"

She paused. "Sure. I guess. I don't really care."

"You're a piece of something, troublesome." Paul muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Troublesome?"

"Would you rather I call you idiot?"

She fumed, clenching her fists against her side. "No! But I would much prefer Dawn."

"Save it you two, I need to concentrate if I wanna be able to do this right, and I can't do that with the two of you bickering." Then glancing at the clock, Dr. Brock frowned. "Lunch will come soon, when I'm done here you both can leave for lunch, but I want you both back here straight after. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They both muttered.

"Good." Dr. Brock smiled. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

Dawn closed her eyes, inwardly shuddering when Dr. Brock pulled out a needle and gently pricked the skin on her arm. "That should keep your entire body numb for about ten minutes. Ready?"

"U… Uh-huh."

"Alright, now try to keep your head perfectly still. If you don't think you can do that, say so and I'll put you under, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Stiffening her back she kept her gaze looking straight ahead—right outside the window, trying to ignore the fact that Dr. Brock was sewing in her very first stitches, to her head. While at the same time, trying to ignore the neutral gaze Paul was giving her—and the echoing sound of her new, horrible, nick name.

_I'll take Dee-Dee any day from one of my friends, but Troublesome from Paul? Arceus help me._

* * *

Dawn was exhausted. Her head was spinning still from the whole lunch episode and the stitches sewed into the back of her head seemed to _burn. _Was that normal? Not to mention the throbbing pain she felt on her actual forehead.

She trudged through the hall ways, heading straight for Dr. Brock's office. She was supposed to head straight back to him after lunch but... it must have totally slipped her mind—which is so not normal—because it was already then end of the day and she was just now heading to him! She just hoped he would understand.

When she opened the door, she saw the smiling face of Dr. Brock, tending to the familiar face of... Paul?

She blinked, stepping into the office and closing the door behind her. Dr. Brock glanced up at her, still smiling. "Ah there you are. Glad you could make it, I heard about the whole lunch fight so I understand if you got a little distracted. But you're here now so that's all that matters."

She looked over at Paul, frowning. "Have you been here the entire time after lunch?"

"What's it to you, Troublesome?"

"Your nose looks better."

"Hn. Your head looks worse."

"Thank you. I try my best."

Dr. Brock cleared his throat. "Now Dawn, I have some medicine I need you to take once a night for the next few weeks, alright? Just to help the pain and dizziness."

She beamed. "Thanks, Dr. Brock."

Dr. Brock smiled again and reached across from Paul to grab a bottle of medicine off the nearby counter. He quickly tossed it to her, she caught in the air. Paul snorted.

Standing up, Dr. Brock patted Dawn over the head before turning back to Paul. "And I'll go get your pain killers, Paul."

Turning away, Dr. Brock headed out of the infirmary to his private office in the back. Dawn glanced at the medicine for a moment before clearing her throat and mumbling. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For... your nose. That was childish and stupid of me, so I'm sorry." Dawn sighed.

"It was childish and stupid." Paul agreed. "But... I guess I could have... not... hit you with the tennis ball first."

She smiled. "And I suppose I could have not stalked you in the first place."

"That might have been for the best." Paul muttered.

"I'm really sorry about that," Dawn winced, "But I was just... so... _intrigued _by you, and I still am."

"Intrigued?" Paul raised an eyebrow for a moment before narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Heat rose to Dawn's cheeks. Flustered she fiddled with her medicine bottle. " Well yeah, you're not like most guys I know and that itself is really neat, and you have a great athletic skill but you don't brag about it, you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, and plus I can never tell what you're thinking or feeling, and that's what really weird but exciting and... " After realizing what she just babbled on about, she mentally kicked herself, blushing furiously. "I-I mean, I just... um. Well I better go. I um. I hope your nose gets better soon, I'd hate to have to get a new partner."

Only after she closed the door, did she realize she meant every word of what she just said.

* * *

Paul: I hate you.

Me: I know. And I haven't the faintest idea why I really wanted Dawn to be a genius at math. Maybe because I'm weird like that. And haha, Paul got beat up.

Dawn: D: But so did I.

Me: Yes, but that leads to a greater plot line in the next day.

May: Day? Oh you mean because it'll be Misty's day in the next chapter?

Me: Yep. Misty and then finally... Kate! And then I can finally move on to the next day. And I will probably, NEVER do this type of chappy/day thing. Never.

Kate: Good, because I was getting a little tired of reading about me getting owned by a pie.

Keith: Hehe.

Silver: ... I just want this day to end already... Review please! That way she can stop pestering us.

Me: Psh. Oh... And just in case there are some Clair fans... Sorry! I just... do not absolutely adore Clair (Mainly because she was so mean to me in Soulsilver D: How dare she not give me the badge after I sweeped through her team with one pokemon!) I do humbly apologize and I mean no disrespect! D: :3


	8. Misty's Day!

Me: I'm baaaacckkkk!

Gary: Crap.

Leaf: Lawl.

Lyra: Hooray!

Silver: Idiot. How is _her _coming back a hooray?

Paul: Hn. I thought for sure you died or something. I certainly hoped you had.

Dawn: That's not true. Otherwise who would be able to answer why the heck Barry hit me in the head with a baseball?

Misty: Or you know. If Ash is cheating on me.

Ash: I'm what?

Me: Enough talking. This time... Kate do the disclaimer.

Kate: Mk. Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon.

Me: ... You... actually did it... no complaints...

Keith: Of course she did it without complaints. She's actually mature. Unlike some loser I know.

Gary: 'Scuse me?

* * *

The gentle prodding of a cold wet nose was the one thing that woke Misty up in the morning. Groggily, she blinked her eyes open, starring up at her precious white pokemon. She smiled, reaching up to pat its head affectionately. Cooing, it moved around the bed to give Misty some room. She sat up slowly when the room was available, then rolled out of her bed, dropping to the floor and heading to the kitchen.

There, she began to pour herself some of the already brewed coffee.

"Good morning to you too." Chuckled a half asleep voice.

Misty didn't even bother looking to see who it was. Just took a good long sip of the steaming cup of coffee. Only after she downed her first—and second—cup did she pour herself a third one and turn around, her eyes still closed into sleepy slits.

"Morning." She mumbled.

Kate shook her head, eyeing the coffee Misty was standing before. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to share some of that coffee?"

Misty snorted, grabbing the entire pot of coffee and heading into the living room. She heard Kate sigh but follow her. When Misty sat down on the couch and began to drink her coffee—from the cup – Kate quickly poured some for herself and an extra cup. _Most likely for Leaf_, Misty thought.

"Mmormph." Grumbled a groggy voice. Glancing over the rim of her coffee cup, Misty saw Lyra stumble towards the kitchen for her daily dose of caffeine. She yawned once before mumbling back a reply to Lyra.

"So how long have you been up?" Misty asked Kate, taking another chug of her coffee.

"Long enough to be able to talk. Shocker right?"

"Mhmm…" Misty finished her third cup, pouring yet another one.

Kate sighed at her friend, frowning. "You know, you're going to have to take a leak so bad this morning."

"It'll be worth every sip." Misty muttered.

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, Kate and Misty didn't even spare it a second glance when Lyra called out, "I'm okay!"

"So, have you asked Ash about the whole… thing?"

Misty didn't reply, instead taking another long sip of her coffee, but before she could answer, Leaf stumbled in, glancing around the room before sitting next to Kate and Misty on the couch. Kate handed her the extra cup of coffee. Leaf smiled and took it gently, blowing softly against it.

"Where's May?" Leaf asked.

"She already left." Kate yawned, rubbing one of her eyes slightly before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Really?" Misty asked, her eyes enlarging at the thought of the non-morning person May, and having her get up earlier than the rest of them. "That's a first."

"What's a first?" Lyra asked, coming in from the kitchen. A smudge of hot chocolate powder was smeared against her cheek, but she triumphantly held in her hands a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Leaf answered. "May was the first to leave this morning."

"If that's the case, I wonder if I should wake up Dawn… Usually those two leave together and walk to class." Lyra murmured, almost to herself.

"You do that and she'll kick you like there's no tomorrow." Misty muttered darkly, recalling the first time _she _woke Dawn up before the hours of seven and eight. Worst. Morning. Ever.

Either Lyra didn't hear or care—most likely care—about Misty's warning because she stole a tempting glance towards the bedrooms before shrugging and saying, "Meh. I can't believe my homeroom got switched though."

"What seriously? So you don't have homeroom with Dawn and me anymore?" Leaf asked, her lips turning downwards.

_Beats having homeroom with Bugsy. _Misty inwardly sighed.

Shaking her head, Lyra said, "Nah. She'll be practically all alone now—except for you of course, Leaf."

"What class do you have?" Kate asked, sipping her coffee.

Deciding to follow suit, Misty slurped—I mean _sipped—_from her own coffee, loving the feel of the warm liquid washing over her taste buds. _May whoever invented coffee have the best life imaginable. _Misty thought gratefully.

"Wee-own-ah." Lyra sounded out before putting it together with a smirk, "Wionna."

Beaming Kate leaned forward anxiously. "Sweet! I'm not alone anymore."

Chuckling, Lyra said, "Nope." Then turning to Misty she asked, "Hey Misty, ask ash if I can borrow his Pikachu sometime. I'm dying to try something."

"Sure thing." Misty replied, then as if something just struck her—which it did—she mentally face-palmed herself. "Ah… speaking of Ash, I better get going. I promised to meet him before class."

"Later."

"Have a good day."

"Be safe."

Flushing at Kate's last comment, Misty rushed back to her room, got ready, grabbed her bag and headed out. _I hope I'm not late…_

* * *

Ash was late.

For the past _twenty _minutes, Misty waited for her beloved boyfriend to show up around the corner from the guys dormitory and smile over at her as he made his way over to give her their morning hug. Except he hadn't shown up.

At all.

Now Misty was most certainly not the most patient person in the world. She couldn't keep her composure like Kate or Leaf or even Dawn could. She very much just vented out her anger at the nearest person, apologized if it was necessary then moved on. So waiting here for an extra ten minutes was causing Misty to slowly become increasingly annoyed at her boyfriend. For one thing—he so should not be late. She was his girlfriend after all and _he_ was the one who wanted to meet with _her_.

A few more minutes passed. Misty muttered under her breath, pulling up her left wrist to examine the watch that Dawn had given her for her birthday. It was nearly eight. She had less than seven minutes now to get to her class before the bell rung. And still no sign of her boyfriend. Why hasn't Ash shown up?

_I mean,_ Misty thought, _what could possibly be so important he had to... ditch me without even a notice? He's never done it before... Is he... mad at me?_

_ No._ She scolded herself. _I haven't done anything wrong to him. He has no reason to be distant to me and no reason to ditch me without notice._

_'...I feel so bad for her...'_

_ '...Poor Misty...'_

Misty stiffened as her mind involuntarily recalled those nasty sentences from the other day. Her hands clenched tightly into fists and she narrowed her eyes furiously. That's so stupid, there is no way Ash is cheating on me. Just because he's late, it really doesn't mean he's doing anything wrong.

He could have forgotten.

_ Forgotten his own girlfriend?..._

Okay. Maybe he was just busy. Or preoccupied this morning. Maybe Gary tricked him into doing something. It's happened before.

_ But he always sends a text at least..._

Maybe his phone died.

_ Or maybe he's with another girl?..._

Misty decided she was finished arguing with her mind, and it was best to get to class.

* * *

Her first homeroom with Bugsy went by unnoticed. Despite what she had decided earlier, she couldn't stop the arguments within her mind. For every excuse she thought up, a reason against it would immediately come back up. There was no simple answer to why he had ditched her and why she had yet to receive any message from him at all. The only thing stopping her from calling him and demanding to know where he was, was her pride.

Just because she felt a little unsure and annoyed, did not mean she was going to let him know that. It was his fault to begin with, and besides he was her boyfriend. He should be able to pick up on that sort of thing.

And besides, she reasoned with herself, I don't want to sound like some Mary-sue and complain that I didn't know where he was. It's not like I need to know where he is twenty-four-seven. I actually have a life and so does he. I am not some clingy girl.

But the truth was, she was a little afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Hey Misty!" Shouted a voice a little ways from her. Misty's head snapped over to the voice, her thoughts becoming scrambled. A little ways from her was a tall girl with long, brown hair that ended in a somewhat spiky way. Light baby blue eyes widened as the girl headed towards Misty.

"Melody, hey." Misty smiled at the girl.

When Melody reached her she wasted no time in popping the first question that reached into her head. "So did you ask him about the thing?"

The second Misty shook her head, Melody gave a gleeful shout. "Which means you're going to fight for him, right? This is going to be _so _much fun. For starters, we have to work on that anger issue of yours, and you know, maybe add a few touch ups here and there and—"

"There might not even _be _another girl." Misty cut her off, annoyance already making her voice a little to sharp. "All we know is that a few freshmen girls were gossiping over some crazed rumor that probably isn't even true."

"But do you really think that?" Melody asked, giving her an openly skeptic look. "Because if you don't, then why are you so down?"

"Down? I'm not—"

"Misty I'm your _frival_ – your friendly rival. I've competed against you in nearly everything and I've been your friend through nearly everything. I think I know you well enough to be able to say that honey, you are down." Melody gave Misty a knowing look. "And if it really isn't about Ash, then you need to tell me."

Misty pursed her lips, seething quietly. She wasn't upset at Melody's bluntness. She was upset that Melody was right. Misty didn't like the fact that she was so easily bugged when it came to Ash and she seriously didn't like that it was plain enough for her frival to see. But it was the truth. And now, Misty had to—regrettably—suck it up and admit it. "You're right. I just... even if they are rumors it still bugs me."

Melody gave her a knowing smile. "I know. That's what I'm here for."

"But." Misty continued, "I do not want to take action unless I really do know I have to fight for him. For starter's it would make me look like a complete idiot if I did and it turns out it was nothing. Plus, I really don't want to get all worked up over anything involving Ash. It's just... not me."

"I totally understand."

"Good."

"So when are we gonna scout out this ho?"

Misty groaned.

* * *

Still no message. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Non. None. Nothing. Nonexistent. Blank. Her inbox was officially empty. Void. Vacant. Bare. Desolate. Vacuous. Her one and only boyfriend had yet to send a single freakn' message or apology or anything at all since last night. Not even a _Good morning Misty! _Or a _I'm sorry that I ditched you earlier, Misty. _Or even _Hi!_

Nothing!

What kind of boyfriend does that? Does he not care about her at all? Is he really so busy he can't even give her the time of day? What about a hello? A wave? And where was he anyway? He wasn't even in class! He wasn't sick, she had asked Gary and Gary told her that he left early this morning and said something about meeting someone or something (Gary couldn't quite remember because he was an utter sleep zombie that early). Not to mention Ash left about the same time Misty did for their meeting and never showed up!

At first when Gary told her this—and she came to the conclusion that someone was her—she nearly had a heart attack. What if he was kidnapped along the way? Then she scolded herself for such a stupid thought. For one thing, in order to be kidnapped means that it would have been caught on tape. If it was caught on tape, the security would have seen it, called the police and alerted his friends and family. When Misty had gone down to the security office to ask if any boy was kidnapped this morning—they laughed! She then asked if they could see what happened to Ash.

They told them that they knew where Ash was and he had the school's permission.

Meaning he was not kidnapped.

By getting the school's permission also meant he had to ask in _advance _to do anything. Leave or otherwise. Meaning he knew he would be missing either that thing he got the school's permission for in order to see Misty. Or he was ditching Misty without a care in the world.

Meaning. Either that 'someone' Ash was seeing was indeed Misty and he simply _forgot _about the thing while on his way to meet her then suddenly remembered and had to make a mad dash to get to wherever he was supposed to go and didn't think about her. Or he asked to meet her, forgot all about her in the morning and headed off to meet this mysterious 'someone'.

Misty liked the first thought better.

But it didn't hide the fact that the second thought was entirely possible. That this 'someone' he was meeting might not have been Misty. That it could have been someone else. That it could have been another girl.

Misty shook her head at the thought. _You have no proof on that. It's just a paranoid thought._

So she kept chanting to herself as she entered the lunchroom.

* * *

After thoroughly wiping down her now food-stained uniform in the bathroom, she figured it was best to skip the rest of the day and take a long shower. That's exactly what she did.

When she exited her bathroom, her pale yellow towel wrapped tightly around her, she gave a startled shout at the lone figure that entered their bedroom. Then after seeing the figure—and the amused expression—she scowled.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Preparing to take a shower, that alright with you?" Kate asked, heading towards her bed to grab her hygienic supplies. Misty noticed with disgust that Kate had yet to wash off the pie, so it dripped around her face and hair.

"Help yourself." Misty nodded, moving out of the way as Kate headed towards the bathroom. The door soon shut closed behind Kate. Misty made her way to the pile of pajamas that rested on her bed. She dressed quietly, once done she wrapped her hair in her towel and headed out to the living room. She would have the rest of the day to lounge around. It wasn't exactly like she had anywhere to go; she certainly didn't want to go to her afternoon classes. Her uniform was still in the wash and while she had extra ones, she didn't want to dirty any more clothes than she had to. She resigned herself to relaxing for the rest of the day in the comfort of her new favorite spot on the couch.

Turning on the T.V., she became caught up in the random shows. Throughout the shows, a constant advertisement popped up at the end of every show, reminding the viewer of a brand new drama series premiering tonight at eight. After three thirty-minute episodes of some cop show, Kate came out, dressed in black shorts and a teal cammie. Her hair fell loosely and wet around her shoulders. Misty glanced up at her and turned off the T.V.

"You staying home?" Kate asked, eying Misty's attire.

"Yeah. I didn't go to my afternoon classes and I have no where in particular I want to go to tonight." Misty gave a shrug.

Giving a grin, Kate said. "Nothing wrong with that. Come look out the bedroom window with me, I think you'll be a little surprised."

Surprised? Misty thought, frowning thoughtfully as she followed Kate. What's there to be surprised about? School got out only like a few minutes ago. When she reached their bedroom window, she saw Kate motion towards two teenagers who were standing at the front doors of the school.

It took Misty a few moments to realize it was May and some green haired boy. Misty's eyes widened as she saw May snap furiously at the boy. The boy appeared bored, but there was something about his stance that made Misty think otherwise.

"It's May and..." Misty trailed off, frowning.

"Drew. May and Drew." Kate finished, peering down at their fellow roommates.

"What are they doing?"

Kate shrugged.

Misty continued frowning, she didn't feel all that great about spying on her friends, so she averted her attention elsewhere. Instead her eyes roamed freely over the wide front lawn.

"They're gone." Kate informed Misty. Only then did Misty look back at where her friends were, noticing a now vacant space. Kate and Misty pulled away from the window, turning towards each other.

"So what was surprising about that?" Misty asked, her frown had yet to leave her face.

Kate's lips quirked. "You mean you couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?"

Kate shook her head, "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out eventually." Then with another grin, Kate headed out of the bedroom, making her way towards the kitchen. Misty stood there though, her brow's furrowed in concentration.

Just what did Kate mean by that? Misty thought. So May was with that Drew kid, who cares? She obviously doesn't like him. Then Misty stopped. Wait. Wasn't Drew the name of the kid she was blushing over at lunch? Was that kid the same Drew?

No way.

But then again...

Misty turned back to the window, leaning out across it. So if it was that same Drew kid, then does that mean he and May are dating? I mean, maybe it was just a coincidence that they were having an argument there but everyone knows you only talk to someone at the front door when you're getting ready to leave. So assuming that's what they were doing—and once again, this is only an assumption—does that mean they left together? Where? Doing what?

The more Misty thought about it, the easier it was to forget about her own problem. It was so much easier to discuss May's problem in her head and debate on both sides. Pretty soon though, or maybe not soon enough – she couldn't quite tell how long she stood there – her feet began to ache.

She sighed, about to pull away when something caught her eye.

It was Leaf.

With Headmaster Riley.

Now normally this wouldn't seem too weird. A Headmaster talking with a student shouldn't seem strange. But at this school, Headmaster Riley _never _talked to a student. And he especially didn't make public appearances. When he did, he was quiet and speculative. Preferring his secretary or another teacher do all the talking. Yet here he was, sitting on the grass next to Leaf and talking with her like he didn't have a care in the world. And he was _smiling._

Misty blinked.

"K-Kate... could you come here a sec? I need to know if I'm dreaming."

In a flash, Kate was at Misty's side, peering down the window at where Misty pointed to the two. Kate whistled.

Leaf and Headmaster Riley were smiling at each other. Seeing Leaf smile was nothing bizarre but seeing _Riley _smile was the strangest and most alien thing to have ever occurred today. Riley reached across the space between them and affectionately patted Leaf's head. At this, Leaf blushed slightly, her smile widening and her eyes growing large. Though, Misty thought, I doubt she even realizes she's doing it.

Leaf and Headmaster Riley continued to talk for a while before Leaf decided it was time to leave. She gave another smile to the Headmaster before heading off in a different direction. Headmaster Riley watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore before he got up, brushed himself off and headed towards the Main Building.

Misty blinked.

"Did that just happen?" Misty asked.

"I think it did." Kate murmured.

They faced each other, both mirroring shocked expressions.

"Leaf blushed at Headmaster Riley." Misty stated.

"Headmaster Riley smiled at her." Kate confirmed.

"You don't think..." Misty began, a weird thought forming in her head.

"Leaf _likes_ Headmaster Riley?" Kate suggested.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Oh dear."

The two girls stared at each other a while longer, before both broke out into triumphant grins. Kate giggled, her eyes lighting up. "It's about time Leaf found someone she liked! She always reads those books and dreams about a romance of her own and now finally it's happened! This is going to be amazing."

Misty nodded her head eagerly. "It's a doomed romance from the start too. He's her teacher, and she his student. Her parents would never approve."

"But alas the two are madly in love with each other and cannot stay away." Kate sighed dramatically.

"So they have to use every chance they have to be with each other." Misty mimicked Kate's sigh.

"And with the help of her beloved friends their romance is able to bloom!" Kate clarified, cracking a beaming face to shine upon Misty.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Her beloved, charming, gorgeous friends who are so thoughtful."

"Of course."

* * *

After she and Kate talked more on the topic of Leaf and Headmaster Riley, Lyra and Dawn entered the dorms. Kate and Misty were sitting on the couch, both helping themselves to a giant tub of chocolate chocolate-silk-chunks ice cream. Lyra eyed the tub with open desire and at Kate's insistence to join the two, Lyra grabbed her abnormally large spoon from the kitchen and sat on the floor in front of the couch, turning her body to face the giant chocolate heaven. Dawn snickered at her giant spoon and grabbed her own spoon, sitting next to Lyra.

The four girls talked amongst themselves, saying nonchalant things about homework and teachers. None of them talked about their days yet. After May appeared, grabbed her own spoon and sat between Lyra and Dawn did they begin to share.

First of all, May clarified as soon as Misty brought it up, that she was not dating Drew and that it was just for class.

Lyra commented on this by saying, "That's how it always starts."

May merely huffed, digging into ice cream.

Dawn then preceded to tell the girls of her own day, telling the girls at their concerned looks that her head was just fine and Paul had not killed her.

Then it was Lyra's turn. Lyra confessed that she was close to confessing to Silver but freaked out. She said that if Lance hadn't shown up in the first place, she would have had her first date with Silver. Kate gave her a sympathetic look.

Followed by Misty who in short said, "Boring. Uneventful. Aside from getting food all over me. Showered. Came out. Saw Leaf and Riley together."

Of course the moment that slipped out, the girls were drilling Kate and Misty on it.

"So Leaf likes Riley." Lyra decided at the end, a smug grin coming across her face. "This is so great, she'll never hear the end of it now! Muahahaha."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "We don't know that yet. But... it does kind of seem like it."

"So we should just ask her when she gets here." May shrugged, then frowned. "But where is she?"

That was when Leaf came in, dumped off her school bag, then seeing the chocolate mess on the couch, grabbed her spoon and took a seat.

The moment she sat however, the T.V. turned on, blasting at an odd volume about the new premiere that would be showing in less than a minute. The girls gave a startled shout as Leaf scrambled for the remote that she apparently sat on to turn the volume down.

She winced. "Sorry girls."

"It's okay." Misty reassured her.

"What's this?" Lyra asked, her eyes on the T.V.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the T.V. as they watched the ending of a beginning song. The screen presented a a group of girls who all stood, hands in hand, in a school hallway. Each one of them were giving a determined look as they walked through the halls. Misty and the others became transfixed with the show.

Misty didn't even notice when her phone let off three sharp beeps, signifying a text.

* * *

Misty climbed into bed, yawning sleepily. They had ended up staying up late to finish the series premier. Kate and Lyra were already asleep in their beds while Leaf and Dawn were still getting ready. May was clutching her Beautifly close to her and murmuring something about Ramen. Misty rubbed her sleep eyes, her hand gripping her phone that rested on her bed. She frowned when she noticed she had a text message. Her frown deepened as she read who it was from and what it said.

**From Ash;**

**hey sorry mist about nt showing. i accidentally promised clary i wuld meet w/ her. u dnt mind, do u? i kno u hvnt met her yet but i thnk ul like her, shes rrly cute. srry if i wke u. sleep tight.**

* * *

Me: Who oh who could Clary be?

Gary: I know.

Misty: Who?

Kate: Maybe you should just ask Ash who she is.

Misty: I have my pride, thank you.

Drew: Isn't egotism the number one reason for break ups?

May: You'd know, wouldn't you?

Me: I thought it was when they cheated. Or killed you.

Kate: I think that if they killed you, that is definately a break up.

Dawn: Unless they kill you then themselves, them they did it because they loved you so much-

Leaf: Oh hey look, a review button. Click it.

Me: Please :3


	9. Kate's Day!

Me: Whoo hoo! You know what this means right?

Lyra: I do! WE ARE FINALLY FREAKING DONE WITH ONE DAY!

Me: PAARRTAAYYY!

Leaf: You can't party yet, you have a Latin Test tomorrow.

Me: -slumps to the ground in a heap of despair-

Kate: There there. It's just one more test. You already failed your exam.

Me: LIES.

Dawn: Anyway. I'll do disclaimer. I'm a little interested in what's going to happen in this chappy.

Me: Oooo yay! I don't have to tell you to disclaim.

Dawn: Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon nor any references to certain pairings in this story.

* * *

When Kate left that morning she was still half asleep. Nevertheless, she made her way through the girls' dormitory hallways and out the nearest door. The cool morning air rushed to greet her, she breathed it in, already feeling her body slowly awaken. The sun was still rising, casting a cool blue-gray tint across the cloudless sky. A gentle breeze drifted around her, causing her hair to waver slightly.

She gazed across the sky while taking deep breaths. She was a morning person. Not a perky oh-my-Arceus-isn't-today-just-so-fantastic, more of a oh-the-sunrise-is-so-relaxing-I-feel-like-going-for-a-walk-or-something. Then again, did anyone else feel that way?

Kate decided not to answer that, instead she began to slowly make her way to the school's backyard forest.

It was a small forest, one that not a lot of students enjoyed going into. The trees were thick enough that you couldn't see the other side, while tall enough that it shadowed all of the forest floor. Thick, sharp plants flourished at the bottom of the green sea, proving to most students a hassle to get through unscathed. Most at least. But Kate had over three years now getting acquainted with the forest, she and her two closest friends that is. Guy friends at least. So she knew quite well how to maneuver through the forest without cutting herself or damaging her uniform too much.

The forest resided behind the school and dormitory, forming a sort of crescent shape around the back, just barely covering both sides. Behind the forest, if anyone ever bothered to see, was the sea. Most students just take the long way, going around the forest and reaching a wide open portion of the sea. But if you go through the forest and take the correct path, you will discover a small cove that's shielded off by steep cliffs on either side with the sea in front and the forest in back. The only way to reach the cove is by swimming around the cliffs or cutting through the forest. Kate preferred the forest way, of course.

As Kate reached the forest, she stooped down to double tie her laces. Once finished she straightened up and proceeded to cut through the forest, being sure not to get caught in the branches or bracken.

Kate wasn't the first to discover this cove; in fact it was Headmaster Riley who discovered it. Kate as well as her two friends were exploring the forest when they found the sleeping form of Headmaster Riley. They questioned him why he was sleeping in the forest of all places and he explained to them how he was on his way to his secret cove when he fell asleep. Naturally the three freshman students wanted to see the cove so they set out to find it themselves. Even after four days of searching after school they never could find it, only when they had begged Riley to take them there did they find it. Headmaster Riley then told them to keep it a secret; students who wanted to see the cove had to ask him first. Of course the trio agreed.

Kate had reached the cove, trotting down the slow and steady hill that descended from grass to sand. Where gentle waves slowly washed up to brush against the sand; two figures sat, both in school uniform. Kate gave a slight smile before moving in between these two and taking a seat.

"Good morning boys." She grinned at each of them.

To her right, a tall lean boy with groomed brown hair that rose up in a single spike returned her grin. Blue eyes brightened as he stared at his friend.

On her left was a red haired boy with unnaturally spiky hair and warm brown eyes. He gave her a grin as well. He wasn't as tall as the boy on the right, but his muscles were more developed.

"Morning Kate." The red haired greeted her.

"Good morning Kate." The brown haired boy greeted her.

"Any ideas for what we're supposed to do for today?" She asked, directing her question to the brown haired boy. "Come on Kellyn, you must have something."

Kellyn pursed his lips for a second, pretending to be in thought. However his eyes that held a smug little light in them gave him away. "Perhaps."

The red haired boy rolled his eyes. "Just spill it out, Kellyn."

"Patience, Keith." Kellyn advised his friend. "But yes I do. As you both know we are seniors."

"_I _could have told you that." Keith snorted.

"Hush, idiot." Kellyn sighed. "Anyway. So as seniors we are entitled to Senior pranks, are we not?"

Kate's grin widened. "Indeed we are Kellyn. Any thoughts?"

"But of course, good lady." Kellyn chuckled. "I have multiple ideas. The two of you can decide which one to do. Idea one being we could steal all of the teachers underwear and raise them on the school flagpoles."  
Keith's grin became unnervingly large.

"Idea two, we could create and set off a stink bomb in all of the classrooms to go off first thing tomorrow morning."

Kate gave a thoughtful nod.

"Idea three, we raid both dormitories—only hitting the freshman, seeing how we wouldn't have time for all the others in one night—and demolish their rooms."

Keith and Kate exchanged a pondering glance.

"Idea four, we buy a couple pies and start a food fight during second shift lunch." Kellyn finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Why second shift?" Keith asked.

"Because Coach Clair has first shift and Madam Jessie has third. Birch has second." Kellyn explained, as if it were the most obvious thing.

Pursing her lips, Kate asked. "Well. As much as I love the stink bomb idea, if we tick off too many students, odds are one of them might have enough nerve to get revenge. Not that I'm scared of anything, I just really don't have the time to start a silly game of revenge on my last year here." Shrugging she continued, "The underwear idea seems very amusing the problem though is getting it. It might take too long and everyone knows the prank has to be pulled within the first two weeks of school. But we could probably do it as a kiss-my-smooth-a(censoring =D)-fools winter break goodbye prank."

Kate paused, considering the other two. _This would be a lot easier if Lyra was a senior. She was crowned the Queen of Pranks last year—and she was a freshmen! _"Raiding does seem tempting, but with only three of us? Doubt it's going to go over so well."

"Which leaves us with the food fight." Kellyn nodded. "Alright, Keith can grab the pies and I'll see if I can lure Birch away from the beginning of lunch."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do I have to get the pies?" Keith asked, frowning slightly.

Kellyn sighed. "Because if I was to buy the pies then that would you to lure Birch away and me to be the one to start the food fight. I figured you would like to be the one who threw the first few pies, but I guess if you really want to—"

"No, no. That's fine." Keith interrupted. Then glancing over at Kate he asked. "What about Kate?"

Kellyn followed Keith's gaze and frowned. "Well, when we get caught I figured it would be Kate's job to get us out of trouble. Out of the three of us, Kate's the teacher's pet. No offense, Kate, but I figured it would be more beneficial if you were the one to talk to Birch rather than myself and Keith."

"I don't mind." Kate have a half shrug. "So we meet up before second shift lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course."

* * *

Kate carefully wandered through the halls, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. She desperately needed to get some rest, and she had the fullest intentions of doing so as soon as she went to the restroom.

She speed walked as much as possible, her mind entirely focused on getting to the haven of her destination.

"...But it just seems so... wrong!" Whispered a voice.

Kate immediately stopped. She knew that voice. Quickly she glanced around, wondering which hallway the voice came from. Her pigtails bobbed as she looked.

"How could it possibly seem wrong?" Snapped a voice. A new voice, a voice Kate had never heard before. It was smooth and slick with a superiour accent added in to it. The voice belonged to a male, of that Kate was sure. She turned her head to the voice, being sure to appear as invisible as she could seem. No one else was in her hallway, but down the hallway to her right she heard the voices. She stepped to the corner, peering behind it.

She could only see one of them clearly, the other was caught off from her view by a fake plant. The person she could see though, she recognized as one of Dawn's friends, Barry. He was dressed in his gym outfit and holding a baseball in his hands. He looked nervously down at it.

"I... I don't know. Someone could get hurt..." Barry muttered.

"Who cares!" Growled the voice, impatience dripped into it. "Just use it when Clair tells you to play tennis. I'm sure you could convince your partner. Besides, that baseball is special."

"Special?" Barry asked, he openely stared at the figure with curiousity. "It looks like an ordinary baseball to me."

The voice was quiet for a moment. When it did speak, it spoke with such sureness, it chilled Kate to the bone. "It is special for it can hit harder than you can imagine. Now hide it away. Put it in your pocket, your friends will be nearly finished dressing out. Make sure to use it. You can do this much for me, can't you cousin?"  
Barry was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Yeah sure. Whatever."

That was when Kate decided it was best to pull away before they saw her. She was frowning though, waiting patiently for the footsteps of both Barry and the voice to dissapear from her hearing. For not only did she not recognize the voice, she was curious how he knew what the Coach was doing, and why he wanted Barry to use a baseball during tennis.

_That's stupid,_ Kate thought as she started again towards the bathroom when she decided it was safe. _You can't hit a baseball with a racket and win. _

As were the thoughts in her head as she entered her haven to relieve herself and then find some place to curl up and sleep.

* * *

_A small quaint house with faded yellow paint rested quietly in a small forest grove. Trees surrounded it, cutting off any signs of civilization aside from the house. Luscious green grass grew freely behind the yellow house. White, red, and yellow flowers bloomed across the small yard. In the center of the yard were two young girls._

_"Big Sissy, big Sissy!" Shouted a small girl. The girl's hair was in small curvy pig tails that dropped down, falling just against her shoulders. A large marshmallow-like cap engulfed nearly all of her head. She wore blue overalls and a red shirt._

_ The small girl was circling around an older girl. The girl looked no older than nine, maybe less. She wore a blue cammie with a green short jacket and jean shorts. Her hair was tied in a brown spiky pigtails. Her teal eyes lit up with laughter as her younger sister circled around her._

_ "Silly Lyra." The girl cooed at the small child. "Silly silly Lyra. You'll get dizzy."_

_ "But big Sissy!" Cried out the girl named Lyra. "I missed you so much!"_

_ "I wasn't gone for more than an hour." The girl chuckled._

_ Lyra pouted, stopping in her tracks. "Na-uh!"_

_ "Lywa! Lywa! Gimme back my hat!" Cried out a young boy. He was younger than the older girl, yet older than Lyra. His hair was spiky on it's end and cut short. Brown eyes were narrowed in frustration as he raced towards the two girls._

_ Lyra squealed in fright and dove behind the older girl. "No! Black it's my hat! See? I ewen put wibbons on it. See?" Lyra thrust the marshmallow cap forward towards the boy to show a reddish-pink ribbon that had been tied around it._

_ Black gave a gasp of sheer horror at it. "N-No! K-Kay! Kay! Look wha Lywa did to my hat."_

_ 'Kay' bent down towards the hat, picking it up and brushing it off. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "You two, what am I going to do with you?"_

_ "Love us?"_

_ "Gimme back my hat?"_

_ "It's my hat!"_

_ "No! My!"_

_ "My!"_

_ "My!"_

_ "It's _mine."_ 'Kay' emphasized. "Not 'my', it's mine."_

_ Lyra and Black gave a sigh._

* * *

Kate blinked her eyes open. Bright sunlight filtered down from a small opening in the tree tops. It fell over her entire face, bathing it in warm golden light. Her body felt stiff, like she slept on it wrong. Only when she sat up slowly did she realize she had fallen asleep in a wide tree branch. Giving a groan at her stupidity she stretched her arms. Below her came a low familiar growl.

She bent over the edge, looking down at the branch below her. Her beloved Garchomp was blinking his own eyes open at her. He gave a tired yawn to signify he just woke up as well.

"Hey boy." She murmured, patting a space in front of her on the branch. "Wanna come up here with me for a bit?"

Eying his master thoughtfully he did as she asked, hopping above to her branch and sitting across from her. Reaching her hand forward, Kate patted the top of his head, though more to comfort herself than him.

She was talking to him now, though not entirely realizing it. "It's been a while since I last dreamed about them. Too long. Silly isn't it? It's been too long... I doubt either of them remember it. No, wait, I _know _one of them doesn't remember... I wonder why I... it must be the forest. Maybe it reminds me of our own forest." she was whispering it to him, as though telling a dark secret. "It's so weird, you know? It's been so long..."

She stopped herself, realizing that she was speaking to him. He sat there, eying her with calm eyes. He moved his clawed hands and patted her arm gently. He understood; he accepted it. She gave him a weary smile. She moved her arms around him and hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath. "Thanks buddy. I know I can count on you."

He growled in response, a low and soft growl, as if trying to offer some comfort. She pulled away, patting his head again. "Yeah, I know." Glancing up at the small hole in the forest tops, she let out an oath. "Damn, nearly second lunch from my guess... look how far up the sun has gotten."

Garchomp grunted, before standing up from the tree branch and lurching away. Kate stood up as well—as best as she could anyway—and began climbing down. By the time she reached the bottom, Garchomp had returned, a freshly picked apple in his claws. She shot him a grateful look. "Have I mentioned you are by far the best Pokemon a girl could ever have?"

Garchomp grunted once more before heading away towards the building, Kate wiped the apple against her school shirt and followed after him.

* * *

Kate was annoyed. When lunch was over and all the girls were heading away, Kate stayed right where she was, glowering slightly. Keith and Kellyn were assigned to clean up the lunchroom as punishment and Kate had to give a hand to Coach Clair in gym sometime next week. Not that she cared really. She was annoyed by the fact that Dawn had stitches.

Much more, Dawn had stitches and didn't even bring it up.

Four, maybe five stitches at the very least.

Kate was the eldest of the group. She was the senior and it was their parents that had asked her to take care of their precious daughters. They were her responsibility and in her care. When they needed help, she made sure that they could turn to her. She loved them dearly; just as though they were family to her. She cared for them and looked after them. She _never _wanted anyone to hurt them. She was protective of them.

For example, some fathers might say that they'll kill their daughter's first boyfriend.

Kate would make sure he was six feet under before he even knew what hit him if he dared hurt her friends. She wouldn't touch him if it would hurt her friends in the process, but believe me. She was more than willing to take out some idiot who hurt them. So the fact that Dawn had been hurt and didn't even tell Kate, irritated her.

She wasn't irritated with Dawn. She wasn't irritated by the fact she had to figure it out on her own. She saw the bump on her front head and figured it was just an accident—but stitches in the back? You don't just get stitches by an _accident. _At least not without the whole school gossiping about it within the next hour. Which gave Kate a reason to believe, either it was new—made last hour. Or it was on purpose and someone was bullying her Dawn.

She was irritated by the possibility someone could be bullying her Dawn and she didn't know who.

Yet.

After tossing away her apple, she set to work.

_It could be that new kid—Paul right? She did stalk him and knock him out. Did he try to get revenge on her? Maybe he hit her over the head?_

_ Preposterous._ If that's what happened, then Dawn would kick his butt then tell Kate or May or Lyra he attacked her.

_Then again, she didn't tell me about the stitches. Is she getting bullied?_

Or was it really an accident? What could possibly be strong enough to do that much damage in an accident? Dawn wasn't exactly the klutziest person she knew. Sure she tripped a few times, but so has Kate. Not to mention ever since Dawn's been training with Maylene she hasn't had an accident in years. She's paying attention to her surroundings and being careful where she steps. It has to be on purpose. Someone must have done this to her.

_But I don't know all the facts. It's wrong to make a rash decision just because I'm irritated. Let's see... those stitches had to be new. Or at the very least made last hour, or else I would have heard about it by now from the school gossips. What did she have last hour...?_

Kate rummaged her brain, trying to recall their first day and they read off their schedule. Well, Dawn just handed Kate her schedule. Dawn was still a little nervous about telling the rest of the group about her mathematics genius.

_Which is strange, but who am I to say?_

The vague word of gym floated up in her mind and Kate pursed her lips and headed to gym class.

Another class would have already started by now, Kate thought. Who was teaching Dawn last hour? Wasn't it Clair? So that should mean Clair's teaching this hour as well. Perfect.

Kate couldn't suppress the grin that stretched across her face.

Coach Clair was usually hated by nearly all the students, and the Coach was just fine with that. She truly didn't give two shizworks about what they thought of her. So long as they ran when she told them to, gave it their all and didn't back sass her, she was just fine. Clair never really developed a liking for any particular student, at least not that often. When she did like a student it was usually because the student was a gifted athlete or just a likable person.

Kate was both. (Or so she'd like to think)

When Kate entered this school, she decided gym was going to be her favorite class before she even took it. Naturally when gym came around and Clair came raging about, Kate told Clair to take a pill and have some chocolate with her after school.

Clair was furious.

But Kate was joyous.

After school that very same day, Kate actually brought Clair a chocolate bar. At first, it seemed Clair very much wanted to throttle her but after some persuasion, Kate and Clair shared the chocolate bar. This continued on for a week or so, and over the course Clair grew to reluctantly like Kate. Not only did Kate did everything Clair asked her too, she even came up with torturous ways with Clair to make gym a living nightmare for most people. It was Kate who came up with the whole 'I'LL CHASE YOU DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW IF I HAVE TO!' shout.

Kate enjoyed very much coming up with multiple ways to scare the students.

Over the year, Kate and Clair grew very close. It was Clair who Kate confided to in times of need. It was Clair who gave Kate advice, advice that even to this day still works. Even though Clair could be a little harsh at times, she was unwaveringly loyal to her 'pupil', Kate. And when the year was coming to an end, Kate decided to create the Dragon Girls club.

A club only MVPS, or the top athletic girls could join. It was sponsored by Clair, and so far only four girls were in it. Kate, Jasmine, Solidad and Maylene. The four girls and Clair would be able to represent the school in any competition (Not including team sports events) against rival schools. Such as if their rival school—Gyaradosum Elite Private Academy, challenged their school, these four girls would represent their entire school in the competition. Whether it be a quiz rally or endurance run, it was up to these girls to win it. But for the most part, the girls participate in Wild Battles.

Wild Battles are where you fight along side your Pokemon to defeat other Wild Battle Trainers or Wild Battle Pokemon instead of just giving orders to your Pokemon. It could be quite dangerous, but the girls knew how to handle it.

The Dragon Girls club also had one last special thing. Only four girls could be in it at a time. Sometimes less, but no more than four. When one of the club members was graduating, it was up to that girl to choose her replacement in the club.

But back to the story.

So Kate and Clair got along quite well.

Kate opened the gym doors, seeing immediately the chaos Coach Clair was giving upon her students. Not only were half of the doing tennis, the other half were running frantically around the gym as if their very lives depended upon it. All while Clair sat in her chair, reading a book, glancing up only to snarl or hiss a remark at some poor sap who appeared to be slacking off.

She chuckled at her teacher's behavior and slowly made her way towards her.

"Hey Coach." She said casually as she neared her.

Clair's head snapped up, a stinging retort already on her tongue before dying when she saw who it was. She gave a nod. "Kate. What are you doing here?"

"Not staying for long. Just curious. Was there an accident this morning? Like... did someone hit their head last hour or something?"

Clair frowned, "Well actually as a—BILLY WHAT KIND OF HALF A(Censored~) RUN IS THAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A COUPLE OF REASONS TO RU? BOY YOU BETTER GET YOUR LEGS MOVING BEFORE I GET OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A QWILFISH!" Clair cleared her throat, "As a matter of fact there was indeed an accident. I believe it was with Dawn. BRIANNA, DO YOU CALL THAT A SERVE? MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT AND SHE'S SIX FEET UNDER. MOVE YOUR ARCEUS DAMNED ARMS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SLUGMA! She got hit over the head with a baseball. Don't worry though, Paul took her down to the—"

Abruptly, Clair stood up, rage contorting her face. She reached behind her chair, pulling back a single pokeball and releasing a Pokemon in the shape of a blue and cream ball with spikes. A Qwilfish. She screeched. "I WARNED YOU BILLY!"

Without a moments hesitation she took off towards a tall kid with curly red hair. The boy squealed and began to sprint madly in the opposite direction. Clair raced after him, raising her Qwilfish above and preparing to bring it upon the back of the boys head if she ever caught up. Kate knew though, that if Clair was really trying she would have already hit the boy. She was going easy on the lucky sap, giving him a chance to actually run.

When they had ran a couple laps, Clair growled for none of them to slack off again before returning to her chair, putting away her Qwilfish and turning back to Kate. "Paul took her down to Dr. Brock, so she's fine now. Why?"

"How did she get hit?" Kate asked.

"Oh, Barry hit her with a baseball."

Kate stiffened. "Barry? Blonde haired Barry?"

"The same one, why?"

"Just... curious. I um... have to go. Catch you later."

"Er, wait Kate. You have some... pie on your face?"

Kate shrugged. "Senior Prank."

"Ah... MARVIN! DID I NOT JUST GIVE A CLEAR ENOUGH WARNING WITH BILLY TO NOT SLACK OFF? I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW AND MAKE YOU REGRET LAZYING ABOUT IF YOU DON'T START KICKING IT INTO OVER DRIVE YOU—"

Kate was out of there with a wave goodbye.

After closing the door behind her, she released a shaky breath. Barry was not strong enough to do that. There is no way Barry of all the people could do that much damage with a baseball, accident or not. He was simply not that strong. Yet she had no reason to doubt that was exactly what happened.

_But,_ Kate thought grimly, _a baseball that hits harder than normal. A special baseball might just do the trick. That figure from before. Could he have somehow planned this? Could he have somehow caused Dawn's accident?_

Kate wasn't sure. But she did know thing.

One, she never heard his voice, he was new here.

Two, she needed to know just who this guy was.

Three, the only way to do that was...

She was going to break into Headmaster Riley's office.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Me: HUZZAH! Now before I forget, that dream?

(For those of you who **UNDERSTAND** it, continue reading.)

Yes Lyra and Black are siblings. I made that as obvious as I could. I did not come up with this pairing but fell in love with it when I saw:

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Kotone+comic#/d3d8xd9

By Shiuka on DeviantART. No I do not know the artist personally, but their comic was amazing. Great job! I suggest you all read it.

Me: **Anywho**. I will never ever probably ever do this type of thing again. Probably.

Kate: Am I like a detective or what?

Leaf: I guess so. Who was that dude anyway?

Dawn: I'm tired. **Review** please, and you get a free virtual cookie. :D Or cake.

Misty: I want some cake...

Lyra: I want a cookie.

Kate: Where are the guys?

Leaf: Who cares.


	10. Oh dear!

Me: Tee-hee. I'm on a roll! What oh what is going to happen now, I wonder. HMMMM...

Silver: It's not nice to be sarcastic.

Lyra: Your one to talk.

Dawn: Oh who cares. I just wanna know who and why hit me with a baseball.

Paul: That's a tough one. Let's narrow it down to who hates you. Hmm... that would be... everyone?

Dawn: Not everyone hates me! I bet no one actually hates me. Your just jealous.

Paul: I'll take that bet. I bet the person who told Barry to use the baseball hates you. There, I win.

Dawn: You cheated, that's not winning. Cheaters never win.

Paul: Then I guess I'm the exception.

Me: MOVING ON! Kellyn, disclaimer please.

Kellyn: Alright? Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon, or Shakespeare

Me: Yep!

* * *

The following morning all of the girls woke up quietly. There was no chatter in the morning, only a heavy silence held above them. Each of them contemplating their eventful day yesterday and wondering what the future held in store for them. One by one they readied for their day, and one by one they left. The last girl to leave, being Lyra.

She was confused of course, to why her friends had not said a word to each other this morning. She was concerned and worried to what had happened to her. She wanted to be the one to have broken that silence but the air had seemed too heavy for even her usually sunny smile to shatter. So instead she kept quiet and mentioned nothing. Not yet. Adjusting her hat on her head, she opened the dorm door to find waiting outside for her, Kate.

Kate had her arms crossed over her chest, leaning back against the wall. When Lyra stepped out and shut the door behind her, Kate gave her a blazing grin. "Well! That was certainly awkward. Good morning to you too by the way."

Lyra let out a bubbling laugh. Relief overwhelmed her to see her beloved friend unhindered by the morning. Even though Kate was quiet like the others, Lyra wasn't too sure if something was actually bothering her. But seeing her act so casually and light heartedly, warmed Lyra.

"Good morning Kate." Lyra smiled after she finished her bout of laughing. "I wonder what's eating them."

"Who knows." Kate shrugged. "Anyway, I need a favor from you…"

Lyra raised her eyebrows, adjusting her red messenger bag on her shoulder and tilting her head. Her warm chocolate eyes stared ate Kate's cool teal eyes. Hardly anyone asked Lyra for a favor. Mainly because the favors Lyra does are things most people don't need. From silly pranking revenge to flat out diabolical schemes (She _was_ the pranking Queen after all) that would ruin possibly the entire school. Kate, Lyra thought, would be the last person who would need help with a prank. And besides, didn't she already do her prank yesterday at lunch?

Nevertheless, Lyra dipped her head in acknowledgement. "What do you need?"

"I want to break into Headmaster Riley's office. Today."

Lyra immediately tensed. This might have been her second year here, but even she knew well enough to not mess with the Headmaster. Besides, breaking and entering weren't entirely Lyra's forte. Unless it was related to a long term prank or potential blackmail. But still, Headmaster's office? Risky and dangerous. Lyra licked her lips, "What do you need me to do?"

"We have homeroom together, I think that will be the best time. Headmaster is usually down by a… place or in the forest around this time. I need you to create a diversion and distract the teacher long enough for me to do what needs to be done." Kate explained. "Will you do this for me?"

As Kate finished explaining, Lyra felt herself relax. This was more her department. "Better than that, if you're still not back by second class I can talk to your teacher for an excuse."

Kate's grin stretched. "You're an angelic little devil, you know that right?"

"I do my best. We should probably be heading to class now."

"Probably." Kate agreed, turning to head down the hallway. Lyra followed after her, catching up to walk side by side. Their footsteps echoed quietly down the nearly empty hall.

"So," Lyra hummed. "While you're there, see if you can find anything to hint how Riley feels about Leaf."

Kate snickered. "You know, I never actually thought of that. I probably should look too. Maybe if I find something, we can give Leaf enough of a confidence boost to you know…"

"Act upon the chance?"

"Exactly." Kate grinned.

* * *

**(Misty)**

Misty's hand shook with pure fury as she clenched and unclenched her hands into fists. She was pacing from one stall to another in the empty girls bathroom. Well almost empty. One girl stood, leaning against the sink and reading a message on Misty's phone. The girl was frowning as she re read it over and over. White hot rage clouded Misty's vision for a moment, giving her a glimpse of her day dream where she beat Ash until he was six feet under.

Clenching her teeth she let out a slow hiss of breath, trying to calm herself.

The girl sighed. "Well. This proves it. You have to fight for him now!"

"Why should I bother, Melody?" Misty snapped. "_He's _the one cheating on me. Why should I bother with him at all? Why shouldn't I just block his number, beat his sorry hide and move on? _Why?"_ Misty was almost shouting now. A little ways from them three sharp beeps signaled homeroom had begun. Misty stopped pacing, only to attempt to calm herself with breathing once more. It wasn't working.

"Because this is more than about him now. Some girl is making a move on _your_ man. This is about what's yours and what's right. You need to show this girl that you won't back off just because she's around. Show her that you mean business and you aren't going to sit down and take this!" Melody declared, she gave her a grin. But that grin resembled something closer to how a wolf might smile when it has caught hold of a delicious, wounded prey. "This is war."

Misty returned her grin, matching it perfectly. "You're right. I am _not _some girl who will roll over and allow this to happen. This is _my _Ash."

However, both of them knew that this was only a cover. They both knew the real reason Misty was so furious. Why she couldn't let this happen, wouldn't. Her anger and thoughts of revenge was the best way to cover the fact that in a single night, the boy she was madly in love with broke her heart.

* * *

**(Kate and Lyra)**

As the bells signaled for homeroom to begin, Lyra and Kate were already seated. Kate choosing to sit closest to the door while Lyra sat in the front row, middle chair. Both girls appeared relaxed at first glance, but if you looked closely enough you could see the tension in their bodies and the nervous looks they cast each other. By the end of the bells, a young woman drifted in.

Long, wind tossed, lavender hair cascaded down her shoulders below her hips. Large lavender colored eyes blinked openly at her students. A soft gray blue cap with goggles rested on her head, matching the style and color as her short outfit and bird gloves. Long white leggings and sleeves covered most of skin. She smiled at her students. "Good morning class. I trust everyone is having a wonderful Thursday morning?"

Most of the class was still half asleep, only barely managing a mumbles or two. Winona pursed her lips delicately before moving to her desk. Reaching across she opened a single drawer and pulled out a smooth pokeball. Kate, along with the other seniors who had had Winona before, quickly dove under their desk and went into a position where you would go if you were in a tornado. Lyra and the other sophomore and juniors were casting curious looks at their seniors.

"Go! Pelipper, use Hurricane!" Shouted Winona as she tossed her pokeball in the air and releasing a white glow from it. The glow began to take form of a large blue and white bird with an abnormally large marigold bill. The bird—Pelipper—gave a battle cry and began to flap it's wings quickly. In next to no time at all, a large swirling vortex of gray and blue twirled in the center of the room. Lyra had seen this move before and she knew first hand that Pelipper was greatly holding back, the wind the vortex was creating was strong enough to pull everyone's heads towards it. But weak enough no student was physically moved from their seat. Lyra felt her hat slip off and her hair become undone from their pigtails. She gave a grunt of frustration as she barely caught her hat in time, but she knew her ties were gone for the remainder of the day.

Winona was now satisfied, she recalled her Pokemon and said in a clear voice as the vortex slowly dissapeared. "I hope you are all awake now."

"Yes Miss. Winona." The class groaned. The seniors then proceeded to sit back in their desk. Lyra gave Kate a curious look.

"Why did you hide?" Lyra asked Kate.

Kate grinned largely, pointing towards her hair. Frowning, Lyra moved both her hands to the top of her head to feel... her hair in a total mess. It felt wild and unruly, curly and wavy with a couple knots in it. Lyra wasn't one to care for her hair, but she did not however, like the knots. Those were something she'd have to get out. Simply because if she left a knot in her hair for too long, somehow more knots would appear. Then more knots. And more knots. And more knots. Until, there are so many knots she has to ask one of her friends to comb her hair, and trust me. It would _hurt. _Unless Kate or Dawn did it, but it would still sting a little from certain knots.

Sometimes having long hair can be such a pain. Though, Lyra liked her hair just the way it was. Pulling her hat back over her head, she returned Kate's grin. She could get the knots out later. Tossing a glance around the room she noticed nearly all other students—aside from seniors—had their hair tangled and wild. Her grin grew.

Kate glanced over at the clock. Lyra followed her gaze and gave a nod. Here goes everything.

"Oh!" Lyra shrieked, lurching ontop of the desk. "A-A-A-...!" She let out another fearful shriek, an appalled look crossed over her features. Her eyes darted across the room floor.

Winona frowned, looking up at her student curiously. "What's wrong, Lyra?"

"There...! There...!" Lyra was visibly shaking, her eyes blinking rapidly as if she was trying to hold back tears. Kate had to cover her mouth with her hand and look away.

"There...?" Winona prompted.

"_There's a Pichu in here!" _Lyra shrieked.

All at once, Winona shrieked with her, lurching atop her desk and looking around frantically. Kate coughed a few times. The other students were looking around, trying to find this Pichu. Everyone knew how Winona felt about the Pichu family. Or any electric or ice type for that matter. But especially the Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu group. A couple summers ago, Winona and her boyfriend were having a Pokemon battle in the mountains. They had only brought two Pokemon in total, both bird types. The only way down the mountain was flying... Two Pichu's raced across their battlefield. Winona's boyfriend tried to shoo them off but somehow managed to scare them. The two let out a couple of thunderbolts, both hitting Winona's and her boyfriend's only Pokemon. They were KO'd, and useless for the rest of the day. Meaning those two Pichu's stranded Winona and her boyfriend ontop of a dangerous mountain with only an emergency supply of food and water for the rest of the day, night and following morning. Ever since Winona has been overly cautious when it came to them.

Another girl in the back shrieked and jumped on to her own desk, shouting. "Oh my Arceus something just touched my foot!"

Pretty soon all the girls were shrieking and standing on their desk, each claiming something different. The guys however, were searching the room frantically as their teacher commanded for this so-called Pichu. Lyra tried her best not to smirk, recalling the first thing her pranking-sensei had taught her. _'People are naturally followers for the most part. They see what their told and believe what they see.'_

_ Well, _Lyra thought,_ sensei was certainly right here. There's no Pichu but they don't know that, do they?_

As Lyra and most of the other girls continued to shriek at the invisible Pichu, no one paid any attention to Kate as she quietly slipped out.

* * *

**(Kate)**

Kate moved quietly through the halls, trying her best not to appear too suspicious. The smooth dark tiles of the school hallways gleamed and showed a blurred reflection of her. No one else appeared to be around, but she wouldn't be taking any chances. She stepped softly down a hall, turning and heading towards the Headmaster's Office. Tap, tap, tap.

She was nervous, her stomach doing small flips at every sound made that wasn't her own. Her heartbeat sped up the closer she neared the office. Kate knew what would happen if she was caught, privacy was one of the most important things about this school. By breaking it—or one of the other two—the least anyone could hope for is suspension. If you invade a teacher's privacy, you risk a chance of expulsion. Headmaster's? Who knows. It's never been done before, but Kate would bet she wouldn't be able to finish graduation here at the very least. Why the school was so big on such a thing was a mystery even to her.

_What if Riley has something to hide? _She thought, _Maybe that's why it's such an important rule. ...Well. Whatever is the reason, if he does have something to hide, I might just find out what. _

She reached the office doors. Swallowing back any hesitation, she placed her fingers on the smooth wooden handle and opened the wide oak doors.

It was spacious. A single room with no windows, oak walls and pale green carpet. To Kate's right was a wooden desk with a computer, a couple scattered papers and a comfy office chair. On her right was a few chairs and a small bookshelf. Directly in front of her, on the other side of the room was another door. This one, much more grand, and much more intimidating. She cast a weary glance behind her before stepping in and closing the door. The secretary wasn't here. This only heightened Kate's nerves.

Moving slowly she headed towards the door, when she reached it she creaked it open, peering inside. She didn't see anyone, nor did she hear anyone. Kate opened the door and squeezed herself through before shutting it tightly.

This room was larger than the last. Dark black carpet covered all of the floor. Rich, dark oak walls mirrored Kate from both sides as well as behind, where the last wall—in front of her—was a large window. The curtains were drawn back, filtering in bright morning sunlight that seemed to blanket over the room. A huge wooden desk was in front of the window, books, books, and more books laid spread out over the top of the desk along with a single computer. Two black chairs that screamed professional and unwelcoming sat in front of the desk. More books were laid across the room on the floor. To Kate's left was a fireplace that was left untouched along with a black loveseat. Two end tables at each end. On her right, covering the entire wall, was a bookshelf.

_Leaf would have a field day in here_, Kate thought, staring in small awe at the vast number of books. _Headmaster must truly love to read._

She stopped herself. No. Now is not the time to be thinking of the obvious. Now I need to hack into his computer... Kate hurried over to Riley's desk, sitting in his wide office chair, wasting no time in starting it up. She licked her dry lips when the first set of security presented itself; a password.

Racking her brain she tried to remember what Kellyn had taught her in times like this. _When presented with a password, be sure to try no more than three times. If it locks out on you, the owner will know something is wrong. Look around at your surroundings, most of the time the owner will attempt to use something familiar and close to them as a password. _

Kate didn't even need to look, she typed in once; _Books_

The password was denied.

Kate was frowning now, she looked around again. Nothing of interest aside from books. Maybe it was something more personal? Riley was an aura master... She typed in; _Aura_

Denied. Now Kate was half panicking. She willed herself to stay calm but she was in deep water now. What could Riley use as a password? She was gnawing on the bottom of her lip. What...? She blinked. Wait. Maybe books was a little too vague...? She looked down at the books on the desk.

_Shamer's War _

_ Shamer's Secret_

_ Shamer's Charm_

More books were given but Kate was already typing in the password, she remembered this series. Leaf often spoke of it. She typed in; _Shamer's Daughter._

Password accepted. Kate stared at the screen. It actually worked? Riley doesn't seem like the type of guy to like... but then again, who was she to judge? She scanned the desktop a while before typing in a few commands. She was searching through this hard drive until she found... ah hah!

_School Enrollment Forms_

She opened the folder, scrolling through this year and looking for new students. _Let's see, I was told there was three new students so I should look for the three newest folders..._

Scrolling and scrolling she scanned through until she found... four new folders. She frowned. They were all only given initials, _DL, PD, IW, LV_. She figured the D and P initials were Paul and Drew, but who is the I and L? Not to mention, wasn't there only suppose to be three new students? Why are there three new folders? Something was definitely not right here.

"Yes sir, Mr. Riley..." Sounded a feminine voice from behind the doors. "I have your order right here, yes sir. … Uh-huh... no sir, I have not..."

Kate stiffened. She attempted to open the LV folder but it was locked. She gritted her teeth and logged off, turning the computer back to sleep. She lurched away from the desk, causing a book to fall to the floor with a thud. She stared at it in horror.

"...Right sir... don't... hang on a moment sir."

The voice was coming closer. Tip, tap, tip, tap. The voice belonged to a woman in thin heels. Kate looked around frantically for a place, finally deciding on one and diving under the desk. She curled up into a tight ball and covered her mouth with her hand.

Tip, tap, tip, tap.

She breathed very carefully, willing her breath to come out slow and softly.

The door creaked open. A head with smooth red hair popped in. The face upon the head was frowning and a phone was held up to her ear. "Hmm..."

The woman glanced around a while longer before giving a shrug and closing the door. Kate let out a shaky breath. "Mm-hmm. Right, don't you worry Mr. Riley. The book will be here when you get back, I'll leave it on my desk... mm-hmm. Anything else, Mr. Riley?... Alright then, I'll be heading out. Thanks again for excusing me for my appointment, Mr. Riley. It really means the world to me. Mm-hmm... alright, have a nice day."

Tip, tap, tip, tap...tip...tap...

Silence.

Kate licked her lips and climbed out from under the desk, shakily she stood up. _That, _Kate thought, _was very lucky. I should probably head back to class before I ruin my luck._

* * *

**(May)**

May cleared her throat, straightened her back and tightened her hands into fists. She was standing in front of a group of girls that were cluttered around a certain green-haired narcissist that was telling them a wonderful story of how heroic he was. After clearing her throat again, a little louder this time, the group finally noticed she was there. She was scowling furiously at Drew. He just gave her a shrug as if to say, what-can-you-do?

"Hello Ape. Care to join us for another story?" Drew asked, a hint of smugness in his tone. Beside him, a girl May didn't recognize giggled. May tried her best not to roll her eyes.

Gritting her teeth she hissed. "No. We need to practice. Just because Madam Jessie is a little late does not mean we can slack off, Drew!"

"Correction." Drew began. "_You _are the only one having a little trouble with your lines. Do you really need me to be there with you every step of the way?"

May bit back a stinging retort, settling for a bit more school-appropriate one instead. "No. But I do need you to stop being a distraction to all the other students. These girls are partners with other people too you know!" From behind her she heard a couple shouts of agreement. She placed her hands on her hips, her scowl deepening. As she stood upon the stage, she looked almost like a commanding Queen in her throne. Or a raging Primeape that was just insulted in the looks department. The group of girls were all partnered with one of the boys, meaning every boy—aside from Drew—was standing stage, with absolutely nothing to do because their partners were fawning over the new kid. Naturally, this did not bode well for a few of them. And at May's growing anger, they sensed an upcoming fight for their partners. So it was a no brainer when the group of guys began to head towards May, flanking her on both sides and showing their support.

She gave a nod at her supporters. "See Drew? You're being selfish."

Drew was frowning, just slightly. "How am I being selfish? These very nice girls chose to come to me. I am only humbling them with my stories at their request. Just as any gentlemen would do. But I suppose an ape wouldn't know that, would she?"  
"I don't know." May hissed. "I'll ask one when I see one."

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror."

"LISTEN HERE YOU NARCISSISTIC LITTLE BRAT!" May roared, taking a menacing step forward. "I DON'T GIVE TWO HOOTS IF YOU'RE ENTERTAINING THE PRINCESS OF ISSHUE! YOU'RE DISTRACTING ALL THE GIRLS, WHICH IS DISTRACTING ME ALONG WITH ALL THESE BOYS. AND I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE OR TIME TO BE DISTRACTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" She balled up her hands into tighter fists, tensing, as if ready to launch herself at her partner and beat the sense into him.

Drew probably noticed that so he did the smart thing and decided it was best not to anger the girl anymore. With a scoff and a flip of his hair he calmly spoke to the girls around him. "I humbly apologize on behalf of my partner for her manner. But I suppose, she is right in some aspect. It would be rude of me to keep you from you're own partners."

Sighing a little too sadly, the group of girls slowly broke apart and drifted back to their own partners, leaving May and Drew alone on the stage. May was still scowling at Drew. Drew gave her a knowing smile. "I bet the only reason you did that is because you were jealous, right?"

"Wrong." May retorted. "I'm grateful and all you helped me yesterday, but we really do need to get back to work."

"We?"

"Yes we. As far as I know you still haven't memorized all of it." May growled.

Drew quirked an eyebrow at her. Straightening his posture he gave a mock bow to her before he began to speak in a clear, smooth voice,

_"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
__My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare."_

May stood there, mouth slightly open as she stared at him. "B-B-But...! Y-Y-You just got that yesterday! H-How...?"

Drew merely smiled, a smile that May grew to absolutely despise with a burning passion. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Are you implying something, Drew?"

"I have not said a single word, Ape."

"Don't call me that!"

"But why ever not?"

May ground her teeth together and seethed. _I hate him. _She thought, _I really hate him. He's just... too good at these things! Plus he has such an ego! What I wouldn't give to take it down a few notches, to see the look on his face when he realizes that he's just as equal as me!_

"You know," Drew said breezily. "After what I saw yesterday, I'm a little shocked you like theatre so much. It just doesn't seem to suite you."

May's eyes narrowed.

"You seem more of a... punch 'em go type of girl. A wild, unruly and rough girl. Theatre is far too elegant for you... or really. That's how it seems to _me _at least. You can't even—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU'RE JUST AN EGOTISTICAL MORON!" She shouted at him, her body trembling with fury. Her eyes were stinging for whatever reason. She continued to yell at him, even though all eyes were on them. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! IN FACT YOU'RE WORSE! YOU'RE SO AWFUL AND MEAN AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE GIRLS EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO YOU! WHAT THEY SEE IN YOU, I WILL NEVER KNOW. YOU'RE SUCH A JERK DREW!" Turning on her heel, May stormed out, wiping angrily at her eyes.

_ I am not wild! _She thought furiously. _I am not rough! I don't punch first and question later. I know I have problems with my anger but that doesn't mean...! Theatre is wonderful to me. I won't let some stupid idiot ruin it for me. Never again._

* * *

**(Dawn)**

Dawn tossed her tennis ball into the air. It stayed perfectly still for but a brief second before coming back down to the ground. She swung her racket against it, sending it flying above the net to the other side. Her partner—Paul—moved to hit the ball before it touched his side again. He hit it, barely. The ball went back to Dawn as she hit it again. They passed it back to each other as they talked.

"How's the nose?" Dawn asked, swinging her racket and lurching off the ground.

"The same." She hit the ball. "Head?"

The ball flew above the net. A satisfying thud and it went back towards her. "Same."

Dawn posed another question. "What lunch shift do you have?"

She hit the ball. They passed it back a couple more times before he replied. "Second."

"I do too." Dawn had to twist her body to intercept the ball in time. "Do you want to eat with me and my friends? Seeing how you're new and all..."

Paul moved forward, preparing to hit the ball—

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF A SISSY A(La de dum~) WARM UP PRACTICE. EVERYONE GRAB YOUR PARTNER AND MOVE IT INTO A LINE IN FRONT OF ME. I SAID MOVE IT!" Screeched Coach Clair.

Paul and Dawn set down their rackets near their net and jogged over to where Coach Clair was. All the other students did the same, when everyone reached there they assembled in a line. Coach Clair eyed each one of them. "Alright you disgusting Grimers, I've been going easy on you since it was the first few days of school. Now though, the week is almost over, it's time to announce what first quarter is going to be like." Coach Clair paused, her eyes narrowing as she noticed a few slacked shoulders. "YOU LAZY BUMS. STAND STRAIGHT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Everyone stiffened and straightened as much as they could. After Coach Clair eyed them a bit longer, she gave a nod. "This quarter we're doing two sports. Tennis, and... well you'll see. For our tennis unit, we are hosting a tournament. If any of you don't know how to play tennis, learn it." Dawn frowned at this, _Lucky I at least know how, and lucky I have a partner who does too. At least, I hope he knows the rules... _"We'll be playing in pairs. When you've lost twice, you're out of the tournament. I'll let you choose your first few opponents because I'm in a good mood. You are not allowed to compete against someone again until you've faced everyone at least once. When you have finished a game. Come to me and tell me who you fought and who won. I'll be keeping score. Whoever wins overall in this class will get a chance to compete against the other classes in the school and overall to compete in the National School-Tennis Championship for the academy, blah, blah, blah."

"Understand, Wrumples?" Coach Clair growled.

"Yes Coach Clair!" They shouted.

"Good... THEN GET TO PRACTICING! FIRST MATCH IS HELD ON MONDAY!"

The students scrambled away from each other, heading back to their nets to practice. Dawn gave a sigh, glancing at Paul. "I don't suppose you want to compete do you?"

Paul didn't even look back at her. Dawn pursed her lips. "Well, it sounds like fun. Even though we don't really have a choice..." Paul and Dawn had retrieved their rackets and positioned themselves. Paul had first serve. "...Ah, so anyway. About lunch. Do you want to eat with us today—?" Dawn was cut off as the ball dove straight towards her face. She twisted to move out of the way and swung her arm to hit it back. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine! I'll focus on the game. But an answer would be nice."

"Not today."

"No answer today or no lunch today?"

"No lunch."

"Oh. Okay. That's a shame."

"Troublesome?"

"Yes Paul?" _Please don't call me troublesome._

"Shut up and hit the ball."

"Yes Paul." _Bossy._

* * *

**(Leaf)**

Leaf was content. She was in her free period after lunch, which was thankfully full of laughter and chatter, sitting outside on the very same grassy hill she had talked to Headmaster Riley on. She was grateful her friends were out of their morning mood and able to openly laugh during lunch. Misty seemed a little off and May looked a little peeved, but all in all, it was a nice lunch.

_And it's even nicer to be able to take such a marvelous nap right after. _Leaf smiled lazily and stretched back on the hill, relaxing under the warm sun rays. Her cool green eyes slowly drifted shut and her mind slowly teetered on the brink of unconsciousness. Sadly, a snort sounded from above her. She let out a groan of frustration, opening her eyes into cracks to see them staring back at a pair of amused icy blue eyes.

"Gary." She muttered.

"Leaf." He replied.

She yawned. "I was about to fall asleep you goof. Something up?"

Gary motioned with his hands towards the spot next to her, she gave a nod and he slowly sat beside her. She yawned once more and forced herself into a sitting position, glancing at him. He returned the glance and gave a sigh, moving his hands to adjust her hat back down. She blinked up at him, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. He pulled away and put his hands behind him to support him as he leaned back.

"Nothing really. Just bored." Gary answered. "Besides, I didn't think it would be all that fair if you got to fall asleep while all those other poor students inside taking tests or exams—"

"They are not taking tests this early in the year."

"—or homework or assignments or just flat out working. Just doing my job at keeping the balance."

Leaf snorted. "How very noble of you."

Gary grinned at her, giving her a halfhearted mock bow. Leaf smiled, just a little. _Now this is more of the Gary I know. Just the two of us relaxing here... really brings back memories. _Leaf tilted her head back, looking up at the clouds. "Oh hey, that one looks like an Eevee."

Gary frowned, tilting his own head back to look up at the sky with her. He laughed. "No way. That so does not look like an Eevee. More like a... Nidoran."

"Male or Female?"

"Genderless." Gary grinned.

Leaf rolled her eyes, pointing back up. "What about that one? That looks like a... Teddiursa."

Gary followed to where her finger pointed. He shook his head. "Nope. Just a plain old Teddy Bear."

"You're no fun. What about... there? A Luvdisc." Leaf pointed to her left.

"Nope. That's just an ordinary shaped heart. See? It has no mouth. Just a pointy little end."

"You're mean! Can't you just go with it? It's a Luvdisc."

"Heart."

"Luvdisc!"

"Heart!"

"Luvdisc!"

"_Heart!"  
_

_"Luvdisc!"  
_

"Lucario."

Gary and Leaf stiffened, both their heads snapped up to the new voice. Standing behind them, smiling openly was a tall man with dark black hair and deep blue eyes. Leaf relaxed when she saw him, a grin coming over her face. "Hello Headmaster! I mean... ah... Riley."

Riley chuckled, "Hello Leaf. Hello...?"

"Gary." Gary said, he has yet to relax. Instead he was eying Riley with open curiousity. "This is the first we've met face to face."

"Ah." Riley nodded. "Yes, that's probably why I didn't recognize you. I trust your day has been going well?"

"Sure." Gary shrugged, his eyes never leaving Riley's.

Riley nodded again. "That's most excellent. Leaf? I have retrieved the first book in the Shamer's series. I thought you might enjoy re reading it."

"Really?" Leaf asked, her eyes widening. "Y-You would really let me borrow a copy?"

"But of course, my good Leaf. I am your Headmaster, am I not?" Riley smiled.

Leaf's face flushed at his smile. Gary noticed and frowned. Leaf stood up, brushing off her skirt and said to Riley. "Please! Lead the way. I absolutely love this series."

Riley offered her his arm, her face turned another shade of red as she stared at it but she gave a smile and linked their arms together. Riley then began to lead her away as he began talking to her about the series. Leaf laughed at something he said and more than willingly joined the conversation. The two slowly headed out of sight from a very confused, and very annoyed Gary.

* * *

**(Lyra)**

Lyra sighed, slumping in her stool. It was art class for her now. Something she was good at, but something none of her friends wanted to join in. The classroom was nearly full, though that wasn't saying much. Even though it was a large work room, there wasn't much room for the students as the easels, spinners, pottery, still lives, and plants rested against nearly all corners of the space. Anyway, so nearly all of the classroom was full, all chair filled except for the one that sat right in front of Lyra. The one whom she would be facing and they facing towards her for all semester. The one who would most likely be her partner and the person who she doodles (As she has developed the embaressing habitt of doodling whoever sat in front of her) in her art book. She gave another audible sigh. The bell has yet to ring so...

A tall woman entered the room. Her hair was fashioned in four buns that created a large x in the back of her head. Her hair was a light violet and her eyes a dark pool. She wore a long violet gown that glittered and shimmered with every step she took. Her violet ballroom gloves moved around with her arms as she presented herself to the class. "Good afternoon my _etudiants!"_** (Students)**

"Good afternoon." The class echoed.

"I am Mademoiselle Fantina, but ju may refer to me zimply az Fantina." Fantina smiled upon them. Lyra and the rest of the class found themselves returning the smile sincerely. Fantina smoothly walked to her desk, sitting down. As she sat down another student entered the classroom just as the bell was about to ring. His bright red hair, giving him a stark contrast against the rest of his body. Lyra's eyes widened as she recognized him. Silver!

Fantina glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing. "Ju were nearly late, _garçon._" **(Boy)**

Silver gave her a shrug. "Nearly, but I wasn't."

"Garçon, ju may take jur zeat over there by the mademoiselle in the front." Fantina motioned over to the empty seat in front of Lyra. Lyra's eyes widened even more so as Silver glanced her way and shrugged. Moving forward he took a seat from her.

_Oh my...! I'm sharing the same table with Silver! Silver is sitting right in front of me! Oh my...! Arceus, thank you so much. I knew there was a reason I didn't try an capture you last summer. Thank you. Thank you. Thank. You! _Lyra began grinning largely. Silver noticed, her scowled. "What are you grinning at?"

Her grin dropped, a scarlet tint crossing over her cheeks. "I dunno..."

Fantina moved, standing up and moving away from her desk. "Alright claz, I have taken attendenze. Let us begin with our lezzon today, mm? My little _pousssins_ **(Chicks)**, I will take ju under my wing and teach ju the magnifizenze of art. For today, I muzt zee how much ju already know. Zitting acrozz from ju is another _estudiant_. Draw them for me. Show me how much ju know. Show me what ju can create with your two beautiful _outils_ **(Tools) **Arceus has granted you. On jur table ju shall find everything that ju need. Begin!"

Lyra glanced at Silver a brief moment before reaching for the center of the table and grabbing a paper, charcoal, pencil and a small drawing board so she may draw in her lap, away from prying eyes. Silver was frowning but reached across the table to grab the same as Lyra did. A little ways from the two a girl asked, "Do we have to draw the person in front of us?"

"No, no, no! Draw what ju find to be the mozt beautiful thing in here." Fantina smiled.

Lyra licked her lips, risking a glance at Silver. Without meaning to, her hand began to move across the paper. Silver looked up at her, his hand move as well. Lyra asked him, "So what are you drawing?"

"Stuff. You?"

"Something amazing, I think."

"You think?"

Lyra shrugged, falling silent again. Her hand moved around the page with ease. "So... Lance and I are having a battle on Sunday."

"Good for you."

Gentle strokes across the page. Silver asked, "I heard about the Pichu."

Lyra snorted. Ah yes, the Pichu. The Pichu that was never found, and had distracted the entire class for the entire time. No one noticed Kate was missing through most of it, so Lyra didn't mind having wasted her time fake-cowering on a desk at something that was never there. In the end, Winona decided that it must have escaped through a window when no on was looking and called for Headmaster Riley to talk to a catch or something. "What about it?"

"There really wasn't a Pichu, was there?"

"What makes you say that?" Lyra asked.

"Because," Silver said, "someone told me you the one to begin cowering on a desk. And as funny as that seems, you really aren't the kind to do that."

Lyra didn't reply, instead she brought her drawing closer to her face, obscuring any view Silver might have of her blushing face. The two concentrated on working for a while longer as Fantina moved around the room, inspecting each of her students work. By the time Fantina reached the two of them, class was nearly over. When she noticed Silver's work she about screeched with joy. "Oh my dear _garçon_, what an exquizite creature ju have drawn here. Zo beautiful, it is magnifique! Zuch warmth ju have shown here. Ju must care for thiz..._colombe_** (Dove)** quite a bit. I can zee it in jur work."

Fantina smiled upon Silver. Silver scowled at her, moving his work out of her view. She took the hint and stepped away. She glided across to Lyra and peered down at her work. Lyra was blushing brightly as Fantina gasped at it. "Zuch... oh how lucky of me to have been blezzed with two _prodige_ **(Prodigy) **in the zame class. Ju too... ju must love this creature as well. Oh little _colombe_, ju draw beautifully."

Lyra mumbled a thank you and ducked closer to her work, finishing it up.

Fantina sighed in content and glanced up at the clock. "Zuch a shame. It is nearly time to leave. Ztudentz, clean up. It iz almost time to go."

Students all around began packing up there things and putting things away. Lyra did the same, being sure to set her drawing, face down onto the table. Silver continued with his own drawing, seemingly undisturbed by the time. Lyra cleaned up what things he was not using and gathered her own stuff, preparing to leave. The bell rung. Lyra smiled at Silver, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Well, see you later."

She headed out of class, forgetful as always that she had left her drawing on the table. When she was already gone, Silver noticed it. Frowning he turned it over and his eyes widened at what Fantina had claimed Lyra thought beautiful.

A charcoal sketch of himself, shoulders and up was drawn perfectly upon the page. His eyes looked steady and calculative, his hair softly drawn over the edge of his eyes. His face looked tense, but also content. As if he was enjoying himself. It was a face and look Silver was familiar with, it was his battle face. He stood there, feeling slightly confused, looking down at her drawing.

He looked down at his own paper. The one he spent this hour making. He frowned, folding it up carefully and sticking it in his jacket pocket. He left the one of himself on the table and headed out.

* * *

Misty and May sat by each other during their own free period. Both of them tense, but neither wanted to admit it. May turned to Misty. "So... first weekend at school coming up..."

"Yeah."

"Let's do something."

Misty frowned, looking over at May. "Like what?"

"Let's have a sleepover."

"...Okay?"

* * *

**(Kate)**

Kate drummed her fingers against the smooth table that rested in the far back of her Chemistry Class. She let out a sigh, annoyed at the fact that Kellyn switched hours last minute, leaving her partnerless and lonely. In her head, she was cursing him a thousand times over. The bell had rung ten minutes ago and Professor Blaine, an elderly man with way too much energy, was enthusiastically teaching something upon magnesium in the front of the class. Kate sighed again, her head dropping down onto her desk and her eyes closing.

"Oh? Just who are you?" Asked Blaine from up front. Kate opened her eyes and turned her head to the front. Standing beside Blaine was a familiar face. Very familiar. And very handsome. Light, electric blue hair spiked around him, cold, ice blue eyes scanned the classroom. He wore a long blue coat, his hands tucked into it's pockets. Kate blinked at him. Why does he look so familiar?

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Murmured the voice. Kate frowned at it. It was cold... but not sharp. Not entirely. Not to mention it was familiar. So very familiar... where had Kate heard this voice before? Was it the baseball voice? … No... So... who could it be? Kate was sure she hasn't seen this boy in school before, how could she know him...? "My name is Ice. I'm a new student here. I hope you won't mind that I'll be in this class."

Blaine huffed. "No, no. Just go take a seat... over by Kate. Kate, move your stuff over, will you?"

Kate's frown slowly disappeared, replaced with a welcoming smile—as it would be rude to frown at someone new—and moved her stuff aside. _This must be the IW initial person_, she thought. Ice moved across the room and took a seat next to Kate, sharing her table. Blaine huffed once more, muttering under his breath as he set back to work.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kate." She murmured to him.

Ice's lips twitched upward. He glanced at her, an amused expression on his face. "You mean you don't remember me, Kitten?"

_Kitten?_ Kate thought._ No one's called me that since... no... it couldn't be. No... could it?_ She gave him a curious look. "Ice... Walvyrns?"

"The one and only."

Kate's eyes widened, her cheeks setting aflame. _No! No way. This can't be...! How...?_ She struggled to remain her composure, pursing her lips and turning her entire body forward. "Oh... Hey. What are you doing here?"

Ice watched her carefully. A lazy smile grew across his face. "Learning. Well, actually, kitten, I'm talking to you. Though I suppose learning would be better, seeing how you're giving me the cold shoulder. What's wrong? How's... you know. How is she?"

Kate was quiet for a moment, her heart slowly began to proud a little faster at every word. _Not this again, not now! _She thought, _I have to focus on that baseball guy. I can't... _Her voice wavered slightly. "The same. And you? How's your research coming along?"

"Nearly finished." Ice answered, his posture entirely relaxed whereas Kate felt her body tense.

"Congrats." Kate managed, her heart beating way too fast, those stupid little Butterfree's taking over her stomach. Again.

"Well." Ice murmured. "I hope we can be good Chemistry partners, Kitten. It's been a long while but... just so you know. I'm still here for you."

_ Oh no._

Kate inwardly groaned, hating herself every beloved second she could and cursing Ice now. _Again. Again he has done it. Why, dear Arceus, why oh why did you bring him here? To me? Now of all times?_

Why does she have her childhood crush and the person she's admired for so long... as a _Chemistry_ partner?

This was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

**(May)**

May sighed, heading back to the dorms. The day was finally over and she was more than ready to fall ontop of her bed and take a good nap. She still felt slightly angered at Drew, at his snide words and smug comments. But for the most part, it was forgiven. Okay well, not _forgiven_ so much as, I-better-suck-it-up-and-deal-with-it-if-I-want-a-good-grade-for-now. Besides, she'd get revenge on him later. That, she was sure of.

She was now in front of their room door, pulling out her key she inserted it into the knob, about to unlock...

When she noticed something taped to the front of the door. She stared at it for a while, her anger slowly draining away into embarrassment and guilt. Taped neatly on her door was a bright red rose, and taped under it in neat handwriting wrote;

_**I'm sorry**_

_**-Drew**_

* * *

***YOU MIGHT JUST WANT TO READ THIS***

Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that I am now starting up the Poll to decide who KATE is going to end up with. It's okay if you don't choose right now. Some of you might not have played the game or read the manga so you don't know who Kate should end up with. That's okay, I'll try my best to show you more of Kellyn, Ice, and Keith's personality throughout the story. HOWEVER, if you have already played the game and read the manga and your heart is set on one of the following shippings:

ICECASTLESHIPPING - IcexKate

VATONAGESHIPPING - KeithxKate

ALMIASHIPPING - KellynxKate

Then please feel free to use the poll on my page to vote for your favorite pairing. I will also count PM's, reviews and whatever other way you can think of to tell me who you vote for. The poll will be up throughout most of the story, so don't feel rushed. I'll let you know in an author's note if/when I'll be taking it down. Thanks for reading this, and thank you so much for your support.

**MOVING ON**

Me: Dun, dun dun!

May: Wow. An I sorry? Drew, I didn't know you had a heart.

Drew: Of course I do, unlike you.

May: Hey!

Leaf: So what's up with me and Riley?

Lyra: IT'S LOVE BLOOMING!

Riley: Or we're just really good friends and everyone is blowing it out of porportion?

Kate: Or Leaf has a mentor/teacher crush on Riley?

Misty: Mentor/teacher crush?

Kate: Yeah. Like when a student has a crush on a teacher... or better yet. Like when a little girl has a crush on a big super star idol person. Like that. A... sensei/teacher/mentor/idol crush. I don't know...

Me: Or I'm just a weird writer.

Paul: I'll vouch for that.

Gary: **Review**, please. I'm tired of listening to this everyday.


	11. Sleepover Part 1

Me: Hello again everyone! I apologize for the late update but I promised myself I would do another Giratina THEN an Obliviashipping short story BEFORE I updated Light Academy. Just one tinsy tiny problem. I was working on my final chappy for Obliviashipping when my computer had a spazz attack. =/ Turns out I had a very nasty virus meaning I had to wipe out my entire computer… again. Thankfully! I had all my things backed up.

Except for my Obliviashipping of course, because Obliviashipping was too new. So all those chapters I labored away on? Gone. Which seriously caused me to lose some major motivation in redoing ALL of them… -hangs head in despair- I'm currently working on chapter three again but I liked my original version better… -sighs-…

And now to answer some questions that I just now am getting around to from reviewers!

**SoulsilvershippingOTP** – Lance is probably from the game. But he can look like the Lance from the manga. ^-^ The reason Lance has a tiny crush on Lyra is because of the Trickyshipping hints in the game. Or maybe not hints but just as a cute pairing. I made Lance a senior so he didn't seem so pedophile if Lyra returned his feelings. The reason I chose Lance from the game is because I'm pretending the whole Heartgold/Soulsilver storyline happened to Lyra over summer break. Everything. Including beating Red and the Radio Tower incident ;D

**Agent900** – Region? Actually that's a good question… Originally I had no intentions of specifying any particular region. Light Academy was intended to just be an elite boarding school secluded from the rest of the world so to speak. I suppose it would probably be located along the border for the Kanto and Johto region if anything.

THAT BEING SAID… So far Almiashipping is in the lead, therefore Almiashipping moments will be in here more than Icecastleshipping/Vatonageshipping until further notice. I will not take the poll down until later on in the story and whoever is in the lead by then will have the main shipping. Thank you everyone for your time and patience in voting and giving me your thoughts and views. If you have any more questions that I missed please PM me.

**FINALLY**... Now there might be a few questions about what is going on in this chapter. So I think I'll give everyone a reminder: May and Misty commented on how there should have a sleepover the next night, being the next night would be Friday. Therefore, this is after school at said party.

Now…. Lyra! Disclaimer!

Lyra: Yes ma'am! May I have a sugar cookie first though?

Me: Yes. But Gary took the last one.

Lyra: Oh hell naw. Fool! Give me that cookie!

Gary: -mouth full of cookie- Mmph? (Hmm?)

Lyra: -pulls out a giant water gun- With that much gel in your hair… what would happen if I soaked it?

Gary –gasps in horror- Mmph aaiir! (Not fair!)

Leaf: Run Gary run…

Lyra: CHHHAARRGGE FOORR THE COOOKIIEEE!

Gary: -screams like the little girl he is after swallowing the cookie- SHE'S INSANE!

Drew: … A disgrace to all men…

Paul: He's fleeing from a little girl…

Dawn: At least he didn't get his butt kicked by one.

Drew: Enough of this… Let's just move on with the story. Darkpetal16 does not own Pokémon. Thankfully for every male in said series, she doesn't.

Me: Hehe…

* * *

"Ice cream?"

"Check."

"Cookies?"

"Check."

"Pillows?"

"Check."

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

"First aid?"

"Check."

"Having a life?"

"Che—Lyra!" Snapped Leaf, "Not funny."

Lyra, who laid down on the couch with a box of chips on her stomach smiled lazily at her friend. She was wearing her pajama's—red shorts with a white cammie and fuzzy red slippers—with her hair down.

"I don't know," Lyra hummed, "I thought it was pretty clever. But I think it's safe to say we have everything we need."

Leaf, who was standing in front of the couch with a clipboard in hand, grinned back at her lazy friend. Their living room was cleared up, the coffee table that used to sit before the couch was pushed up against the wall. The floor held a mass barrage of blankets and pillows all thrown together covering nearly the entire floor. Except for one empty little spot in the center where a clear plate laid. The plate was large and circular, it's purpose: To be the setting place for all food and drinks brought into the living room.

Leaf, who was also in her pajamas—matching green and blue top and bottoms with matching slippers that held Bulbasaur(her starter) prints all over them. She missed her starter Pokémon but she promised Leafeon she would take her with her this year. She can see her beloved Venusaur later on in the year, probably over winter break.

"I suppose so," Leaf conceded, still grinning. Raising her voice she called out to the bedroom, "Everything ready in there?"

A moment passed before Dawn came out, wearing a dark lavender nightdress and matching slippers, rolling her eyes. Her hair hung freely and she smirked at Leaf, "Come on, do you really think Kate wouldn't have it finished by now?"

Leaf just shook her head, "Well then, Misty, Kate, come on! Guests will be arriving shortly."

"Coming, coming," Kate replied, stepping out. She was in her blue and white pajamas. White shorts and cammie with blue slippers and a blue Garchomp on the front of her cammie. It was munching on a waffle. In blue lettering below it stated: Yeah, I like waffles.

Following right behind her in pale yellow—her blue pajamas were in the wash sadly and this was her emergency pair—was Misty. Pale yellow with bubble imprints pants and a pale yellow cammie with sky blue slippers that matched her bubbles.

The girls were smiling at each other; Lyra gave a snicker though, "I can't wait until everyone is here. Kate? Do you know who _exactly_ is coming?"

Kate smirked, "Naturally. Melody, Leona, Solidad, Brianna, Whitney, Maylene, Jasmine and Zoey."

"Woot! The whole gang," Lyra cheered.

There was a subtle knocking at the door. Leaf made her way to open their door, presenting Maylene and Whitney. The pink haired duo grinned back at Leaf; Whitney was wearing a pale pink nightdress while Maylene wore a dark blue cammie and shorts. Both were wearing white slippers though.

"Maylene!" Dawn exclaimed, a grin stretching across her face as she made her way to her friend.

"Dawn! Hey I heard about the whole Paul thing, great job!" Maylene giggled as she and Dawn hugged.

"Hey Whitney," Lyra waved her hand frantically from the couch. "I would come up and hug you but I really am comfortable…"

Whitney giggled, "It's alright. I'll just hug my drama buddy instead."

May grinned as she and Whitney did a quick hug. After their hug the door knocked once more, this time it was Kate who answered it.

Solidad in orange and yellow pants and a t-shirt, along with Jasmine in gray and green night dress and Zoey in orange pants and a t-shirt presented themselves. Leaf beamed at her friend, Jasmine and hugged her as soon as she got the chance. The moment Dawn was done hugging Maylene; she wasted no time in hugging Zoey. Lyra waved at the trio and May hugged Solidad. Then Kate hugged Solidad, because Solidad seemed like she just needed a second hug.

She didn't but Kate still felt like giving her one.

"Oh hey, we're the last ones here," Chuckled another girl who stood in the door way. Melody stood, in a creamy nightdress, with Brianna right behind her. Brianna wore a cream and yellow nightdress and smiled at everyone.

Misty chuckled at her friend and moved to hug Melody. May hugged Brianna.

Lyra gave a snicker and called from her lazy position on the couch, "Everyone is here! Finally, shut the door so we can get this party started."

Misty shut the door and all the girls gathered around in the living room, sitting among the blankets and pillows laid across the floor. Except for Whitney who chose to just sit on Lyra's legs. Lyra laughed at the manner but felt too lazy to move her off.

"Welcome everyone and thank you very much for attending," Leaf sounded.

"First things first, before anything else is how did everyone's break go? Come on it's our first week of school and hardly any of us had had a chance to sit down and chill," Kate interjected. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" chirped Whitney, "I had a fantastic break. Morty—you know Morty, right everyone?"

"I don't," confessed Solidad, giving a slight smile.

"Morty is the Ecruteak gym leader. He's a ghost-type fanatic. Not to mention Whitney has had a crush on him for like two years," Lyra explained.

Solidad nodded, "Alright, sorry Whit, continue."

Whitney beamed, "He asked me out!"

Lyra gasped, "No!"

"Yes!"

"When?" May demanded, leaning forward.

"At the Pokedome. His Gengar really wanted to participate in it but Morty really didn't want to so I told him I would participate with Gengar for him and everything. Morty said that was so nice of me and afterwards—we won by the way—Morty said I made Gengar so happy he felt like he owed me. So I kind of joked with him saying he should buy me dinner and stuff and he totally agreed! After dinner he asked to see me again and… well next thing I know we're dating!" Whitney was beaming proudly at her friends, her cheeks a slight pink.

"Congratulations," Lyra sounded. She was really happy for her friend. She didn't know Whitney that well until her freshman year here, Whitney was really nice to her and offered to eat lunch with her on multiple occasions. Last year Lyra and her friends didn't all have the same lunch shift, so she ended up eating lunch with Lance for the most part. But Whitney always joined in whenever Lyra asked. Even though her and Lance didn't exactly get along the greatest (Lance was always polite where Whitney thought he looked cute but was a little too stiff for her taste) Whitney was more than willing to put that aside for Lyra.

"That's so great," Dawn agreed. Kate and Leaf nodded their heads with everyone else. Misty was grinning widely.

"So does Morty go to school here or what?" Misty asked.

Whitney shook her head, giving a sheepish smile, "No… he goes to Gyaradosum Elite Private Academy."

"That's our rival school though," Kate said, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"But that just gives it a little more flair," Leaf snickered. "A forbidden love! Kind of. Not really like Riley would do something about it but you know… rivalry."

The girls laughed. May glanced over at Brianna, smiling, "Me and Brianna spent the summer together."

Brianna nodded her head, "We went to a lot of contests and May won nearly all of them. She only lost once, where as I only won a few times."

May gave a shrug, "It was Brianna's first time doing contests, I for one that she did an excellent job. Not a lot else happened, I was invited to go to the Grand Festival but I had to turn it down."

"How come?" Maylene asked.

"I promised Brianna we would go together," May said with a smile at her dear friend. Brianna beamed at her.

"May is really nice," Brianna said.

May gave a sheepish smile, a brush spreading across her cheeks at the compliment. Lyra gave her agreement with Brianna though. Lyra knew how much May cared for her friends. She also knew how much May had wanted to go, and that Brianna was only part of the reason.

But May would explain the other part in her own time, eventually.

"My summer was uneventful, mostly. I ran into May and Brianna on multiple times but I mostly spent it training. I intend to head to the Grand Festival this summer and win. I hope I get a chance to compete against you tow though," Solidad said with a smile at May and Brianna. May and Brianna returned her smile with one of their own.

"How about you Jasmine? What did you do?" Kate asked, glancing over at the quiet gym leader.

Jasmine gave a soft smile before replying, "I trained with Falknor for some part of it. But Misty and I headed over to the gym leader convention in Sinnoh. That was the only interesting part of my summer though, it's probably best told from Misty's view."

All the heads swung in Misty's direction. Misty gave a blazing grin, "It was a convention for gym leaders in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto to meet up in Sinnoh. Unova gym leaders were supposed to come but there was this big deal about Plasma or something and none of them could make it. Whatever that means. Anyway, Ash wanted to come along with us but it was strictly gym leaders so that was about the only time over the summer we didn't hang out.

"I went with Jasmine, Sabrina, Erika and Janine. Whitney was supposed to come but," Misty glanced over at Whitney.

Whitney giggled, "I was actually suffering from major fatigue after a hard core shopping spree with Karen."

Misty nodded, "Right, so it was just us five who arrived there. We were staying at this major hotel in Sunyshore city. The gym leader there was hosting this whole thing and all I can say was—it was amazing! This whole city was gorgeous, the weather was perfect, the shops held so many cool things. It was by far the best gym leader convention, _ever_. Not to mention we go to meet all sorts of other gym leaders that we've never met before. I can't say who met who but I can say Jasmine spent quite some time with a certain Sinnoh rock gym leader."

Jasmine flushed.

The others exchanged knowing smiles. "And as for me, I actually spent most of my time with Jasmine or with the Sunyshore gym leader, you guys know him. Volknor."

"Senior Volknor?" May asked, quirking an eyebrow, "As in the _hot_ senior Volknor?

Misty shrugged, "He had his own girlfriend at the time and was a little sad she was away. I was kind of missing Ash so we just hung out and talked about our other… anyway it was a really awesome convention. Ash did show up towards the end of the convention as a surprise and was seriously stoked at how many gym leaders were willing to battle him. Volknor was the hardest battle, I think, for Ash."

"Aren't you going to tell them _why _it was a hard battle?" Jasmine asked, for once a sly grin on her face.

Misty's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Whoa, whoa, blushing? Oh no, what happened?" Demanded Leaf.

"Volknor wanted to take me on a date if he won. Ash was seriously ticked off and the two had a big battle, not that big of a deal. Volknor lost, conceded defeat the rest of us had a grand old time. There was no hard feelings at the end, so I didn't think it really mattered," Misty admitted.

Melody gave Misty a wide-eyed look, "Not a big deal…? Misty this is juicy stuff. Shame on you for not telling me, shame, shame, shame."

Misty laughed at her friend, "So what did you do Melody?" …

And so it went on. Each girl explained events of their summer and afterwards they continued talking. It wasn't until much later when something happened…

* * *

"What time is it?" Lyra asked Kate.

Kate glanced over at her phone, "Ten, why?"

Lyra gave a very wide grin, "Whitney, off my legs! There is work to be done."

Whitney gave Lyra a curious look before sliding to the floor. Lyra bolted up, swinging her legs off the couch and standing up. The moment her legs were stable however, they buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her legs as they burned like pins and needles. The girls laughed at Lyra as she grumbled under her breath. But she shook her head, her eyes wide with excitement, "It's past curfew now. Meaning no one is allowed outside the dorms meaning…! It's time for this party to get started."

"I thought it started four hours ago," Leaf chuckled.

"No. It's time for the serious business."

"You don't mean…?" Solidad prompted.

Lyra's grin became unnervingly smug, "Oh. I mean."

Kate shook her head, "You're insane."

"I know."

"What are you talking about Lyra?" Solidad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something every good sleepover should have," Lyra explained, slowly standing up again, "It's time for… Cops and Robbers in the dark!"

"I haven't played that since elementary," Zoey chuckled.

"Which is exactly why she's insane," Kate reasoned.

"But this dorm is too small, therefore we must use the entire school as our battle field!"

"But that's against the rules," Jasmine stated, staring curiously at the Johto Champion.

"I know. Which is why we must be careful, not to mention we don't have enough people here now…"

"So what are we going to do about that? Everyone is here," Dawn frowned, looking at Lyra strangely.

"We're going to grab a couple boys and make them play with us," Lyra explained, "but we'll do it all stealthily so it's probably best if only two of us go at a time. Those two will grab as many guy friends as they can—seeing how all of our female friends are here—and bring them back here where I then shall explain the proper rules for this particular game. I'm obviously going, so who else wants to come with?"

The others exchanged a glance before Leaf rolled her eyes, "I will."

"Excellent. Kate, hand me that flashlight! Let us go my partner in crime. We shall be like the ninjas of Cops and Robbers in the dark!"

Leaf laughed quietly at Lyra before grabbing the flashlight form Kate and following Lyra out of the room. After the duo left the others exchanged a look before bursting out into giggles and laughter.

* * *

"This is going to me fantastic," Lyra bubbled, beaming at Leaf. The two were working side by side in the guy's dorm, heading over to Gary and Ash's room first.

"After Gary and Ash, who do you think we should ask for next?" Leaf asked Lyra.

"Silver! Silver must come, he must, he must, he must," Lyra answered for Leaf.

The hallways were dark and eerily quiet as the two slowly made their way through them. They weren't too concerned about the security camera's because at Lyra's gave the security guard a very rich chocolate cake and some nice milk before the party. She was sure he had eaten it by now and their already lazy guard should be fast asleep at this point. He normally is fast asleep anyway but she gave him the two things that always make her sleepy. Warm chocolate and milk. _Mmm._

They reached Ash's and Gary's dorm room. Leaf slipped in the key Ash and Gary had given her earlier in the year(they tended to lose their key so they always gave the spar to one of the girls) and slipped in. The room was dark and the two sleeping figures in their respective beds were both snoring soundly. Lyra gave a glance around the room.

She was already so used to her suit, how they had a huge bedroom and bathroom and living and kitchen. She had forgotten how ordinary rooms were single rooms with two beds, two desks and every now and then a small T.V., she also forgot how they hall had to share the joint bathrooms that connected every two rooms together. And the giant kitchen/cafeteria for food. She was thankful for being a Champion. Thankful for all the perks as well.

Lyra crept over to Ash's bed and Leaf's to Gary's.

"Oh Ash…" Lyra whispered, poking at the raven haired boy. "Volknor is back and he's coming to take Misty away… oooooh Ash…"

Ash bolted right up, "Misty is mine you electric freak!"

He blinked his eyes at the end of the statement, glancing around and noticing the giggling Lyra and Leaf. He gave a sheepish grin from what Lyra and Leaf could see from the light of their flashlight. There was a groggy groan as Gary sat up as well, rubbing his eyes, "The hell?"

Leaf's voice dropped to an ominous purr, the flashlight shone right at her face to give her a creepy contrast, "I've come to take your soul."

Gary stared at her a moment before groaning and turning back over in his blankets. Lyra pouted, "Come on up boys, it's time to party."

"No," Gary retorted.

"Gary Oak you get your butt right out of that bed or I'll tell Leaf about your secret diary!" Lyra chided.

That got Gary to shoot right up from that bed, "Party time already?"

"Wait, what diary?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing," Lyra replied in a sing-song voice. Gary scowled at her, "Let me get dressed, hold on."

Gary stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and muttering under his breath as he searched his dresser for some suitable clothes. He threw on some pants over his boxes and a t-shirt before yawning. Lyra turned to Ash, "You coming?"

Ash gave an apologetic smile, "I can't. I promised to hang with Clary. I need to be well rested for that tomorrow."

Lyra perked up at the mention of the familiar name, "Clary? Oh isn't that…?"

* * *

The trio left the room, Gary grumbling under his breath. Lyra was snickering softly and Leaf shooting Gary smug smiles. His hair was a total bed mess but it was—regrettably—adorable. Leaf offered Gary her arm for he stumbled once more in the dark, whether it was from the darkness or he was still half asleep she will never know.

He accepted it without a word and the two progressed behind a hyper Lyra, "Gary do you know where Silver's room is?"

"It's the next one on the right," Gary answered in a quiet whisper before breaking off into a yawn.

Lyra's face turned ten shades of red as she stood outside Silver's supposed dorm door. She gulped, her heart skipping every other beat. Leaf noticed her flustered friend and gave a giggle, whispering to Gary what was happening.

Gary grinned widely, "Come on Lyra, don't chicken out. You the Champion or a big baby?"

Lyra huffed, "I—I am not baby. I just… come on you two know how I feel. This is huge for me. I'm practically asking him to…"

The door swung open, in its doorway stood an apathetic boy with purple hair. Gary recognized the student from one of his classes. Leaf recalled him from the hallway, and Lyra had no clue who he was.

"Paul, right?" Gary asked.

Leaf's eyes widened. Lyra frowned, glancing over at Leaf, she mouthed, '_Dawn's Paul?'_

Leaf mouthed back, _I think so._

Lyra's smile became a malicious grin as she turned back to Paul. He was staring at her with a deadpanned expression, "You're loud voices are distracting us. Mind keeping it down?"

"Actually, I came here for Silver," Chirped Lyra.

"Lyra?" Sounded an annoyed voice from within the room.

Paul turned back to his roommate and then back to Lyra, his eyes narrowing slightly, "_You're_ Lyra?"

"That's my name!"

"Champion Lyra?"

"Yep!"

"Well alright then, I challenge you to a battle."

"What?"

Paul stared at her, "I don't think I stuttered."

Lyra pursed her lips, "I didn't come here to battle, I don't have my Pokémon with me."

"I can wait for you to go get him."

"Do you really want to battle me that badly?"

"Must I really explain what I want again?"

"A champion battle?"

Paul gave a curt nod.

"Then I can't just battle you whenever you feel like, I would have to request my full team if you want an actual battle instead of a sparring battle—which is just a one on one battle with the Pokémon you brought to school. If you want a battle with a Champion you have to fight a full six on six battle. With me that is. However, because I'm in school I hold the power to reject your battle because of school rules," Lyra raised an eyebrow back at her.

"However," She continued, "I will humor you with a full six on six battle with you—if you come with me and play a game with me and my friends. And I do mean play, meaning you participate and everything. If you don't then you don't get your full six on six battle, and I can still refuse the sparring battle because this is school and Champions can refuse any battle in school as long as they're a student. So if you want to battle me that badly you simply must play the game."

Lyra gave him a beaming smile.

Paul glowered at her slightly, just for a brief moment before his face masked that of boredom and slight irritation, "Fine. I will play your stupid game."

Lyra shot Leaf a triumphant smile. Leaf was laughing slightly, leaning into Gary to for support in trying to repress her laughter. She couldn't be too loud. Gary was confused as to what the two girls were going for.

"Now, may I please talk to Silver?" Lyra asked Paul, giving him another beaming smile.

Paul stepped aside, allowing Lyra to enter.

Lyra entered the very neat room—she was very shocked at how clean it was, Ash and Gary kept a pig sty for a room—and saw Silver on his bed, staring at her curiously. He was reading a very large book, but he placed a bookmark in it when Lyra came in. She was blushing furiously but still smiling at him, "Want to come with me?"

For a brief moment she could have sworn she saw red across his cheeks but it was gone the moment she thought she saw it. He quirked an eyebrow, "And do what exactly?"

"Play a game with me and the gang of course! Oh and bring Feraligator too," then turning towards Paul she continued, "and bring whatever Pokémon you brought with you."

Paul gave a nod and moved to grab his Pokeball that sat on the desk. Lyra gave a nod and Paul stepped outside the room, turning back to Silver she smiled and said, "Come on please?"

"I want a battle."

"Sparring or Champion?"

Silver frowned, "I'll decide later, but you owe me a battle."

Lyra gave a slight laugh, "Silver, you're my only rival. You do know I would battle you even if you didn't come. I'd battle you anytime."

Silver shrugged, "Fine. Two battles then."

"Alright~"

Silver threw on his jacket—the same one he wore over the summer and the same one Lyra grew to love—and grabbed his Pokeball. He followed Lyra out and Paul shut and locked the room behind them.

"Alright, we just need to collect a few more guys before we head back to the girls," Lyra chirped, sounding very pleased with herself. Because, you know, she was.

Leaf gave a nod, "Sounds like a plan."

Turning to Gary, Lyra gave another smug smile, "Do you know who Drew is? He's new here."

"Green haired brat?"

Lyra turned to Leaf who nodded. Gary nodded his head, "Yeah, he is… six doors down on the left. I remember because a whole bunch of squealing girls followed him here today."

"May is going to kill you," Leaf told Lyra as Lyra marched right on down that hallway.

Lyra stopped short before the door, she tilted her head as she read a sign posted: _Warning, do not disturb this room after dark._

Lyra gave a shrug and did exactly what the sign told her not to do, she knocked on the door. There was a slight pause before the door opened, revealing a very familiar face to Lyra. Lyra beamed, "Hey there Tobias!"

Tobias, rubbed his left eye before staring in shock at Lyra. "M-Miss Lyra? Wh-what are you doing here? Didn't you read the sign…?"

"I came here to kidnap some guests for my party. We're getting ready to play a really awesome game, want to join?"

Tobias's cheeks tinged red as he stared at the beaming sophomore. He looked down at his feet, shy again, "Yes please."

"Come on out and grab Darkrai, oh can you wake up Drew too? A certain someone is just absolutely dying to meet him," Lyra snickered. Leaf laughed at this, covering her mouth to muffle it. Silver, Paul and Gary eyed the girls with open curiosity.

"Sure thing Miss Lyra," Tobias replied, his cheeks a bright red as he turned away from Lyra.

"_Miss_ Lyra?" Silver asked.

"I like it," Lyra answered.

"Wha… who are you?" Yawned a green haired boy.

"Hi I'm Lyra! I'm a friend of May and was wondering if you would care to accompany us in a very epic game that is about to take place tonight?" Lyra giggled, looking at the sleepy boy.

The boy rubbed his eyes, "Why do I care if you're Ape's friend?"

"Oh, I think you _do_ care," Leaf pitched in, smiling smugly at him.

He yawned, shaking his head, "Whatever… but will this game be fun?"

"I did say epic didn't I?"

He looked at Lyra, frowning slightly, "Alright. It's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, you're taking away my night guard, so I might as well tag along."

"Night guard?" Gary asked.

Drew gave him a sly smile, "But of course. My very caring fans are very anxious to meet with me at all hours, however I do need my beauty sleep, as surprising as it seems. The moment I realized who this boy was partnered with I requested him for a roommate, what better way to steer off impolite ladies than the prospect of a very scary nightmare?"

"All set," Tobias said as he stepped out of the room. Drew gave a shrug and leaned back in the room to grab a Pokeball of his own. After he was done he stepped out, closed the door behind him and locked it.

Lyra beamed, "Two more stops then we can head back. Leaf, mind grabbing Kellyn and Keith while I nab Lance?"

"Lance?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow, "You know Champion Lance?"

"Former Champion, and yes I do. I did steal his title after all," Lyra said nonchalantly as she headed away, "Meet you back at the dorms!"

* * *

Leaf and the boys silently made their way through the hallways, stopping briefly outside Kellyn and Keith's room. Kellyn answered the door and Leaf explained the situation, Kellyn told her Keith wasn't feeling well so he was staying at Brock's until further notice. Kellyn followed Leaf and the rest out as they headed back to the girl's dorm. Along the way though, Leaf had to answer a text message from Lyra saying…

* * *

Lyra pulled out the key Lance had given her last year. Last year was her first year here and she really didn't have a lot of time with her friends, Lance was like an older brother to her and offered her comfort whenever she was homesick or feeling a little lonely. She spent a lot of time with him and would sometimes need consoling at odd hours, because of this Lance had given her his dorm key. He hadn't changed rooms, he might be an Ex-Champion but he was still a Champion and thus held his own suit.

She swung the door open and called out, "Honey I'm home!"

There was a chuckle from Lance as he sat at the couch, flipping through a text book. There was a bag at his side and he was dressed in black slacks. Lyra grinned at him, "Got the goods?"

"I most certainly do, I hope you know what you're doing though."

"But of course!" Lyra replied, pulling out her phone, "I'll send Leaf a quick text and ask her to think of the partners now."

Lance nodded and stood up, stretching slightly before grabbing the bag, "I remember when we did this over summer. It was a great training exercise."

"Yeah but this time we're using humans and not just Pokémon," Lyra hummed, putting away her phone after sending the message.

Lance nodded again, smiling, "It was a great plan though Lyra. After that game both of our Pokémon started getting along very well, even the newer ones bonded very well."

"Thank you," Lyra replied. "Now then, all set?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's lock and load!"

* * *

Lyra and Lance met up with Leaf and the guys before they could reach Lyra's suit.

Lyra waved her hand at them and beamed at Leaf and Gary who were still holding on to each other's arms. Even though Gary was very much awake now and didn't need help. Lance was right behind her and he gave a slight nod to the others who returned it with the same manner.

"All ready to see my awesome suit?" Lyra asked as she reached for the door knob.

"It can't be that great," Drew rolled his eyes.

Lyra grinned, swinging the door open and calling out, "I'm back and I have successfully kidnapped some guys."

Lance chuckled at this, following Lyra in as she marched straight on in and made a dive-bomb for the chocolate-chip ice-cream. As she helped herself, the guys slowly entered the suit. Drew gaped, "It's huge!"

But before any of the others could comment on it with Drew, May noticed him, "You!"

Drew turned towards May and smirked, "Ape."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Lyra brought me. I'm here for the game of course."

May huffed, "Lyra! You are so dead to me."

"I love you!" Lyra called back, taking another spoonful of ice cream goodness.

Dawn noticed Paul and gave him a smile, "Hi Paul."

Paul dipped his head, "Troublesome."

Dawn scowled slightly at the name but decided to let it slide, this time.

Kellyn noticed Kate and headed over to her, she greeted him with a grin and a friendly hug.

Lyra ate one lace spoonful before swallowing and abruptly standing up, "Okay everyone! Now to explain the game."

All eyes turned towards her, she motioned for Tobias to stand next to her. He gave her a shy and confused look before moving to stand before her, "After I introduce my freshman buddy. Everyone this is Tobias, his partner is a Darkrai and he treated me ice-cream the other day so everyone be nice."

Leaf's eyes widened. She thought he looked familiar! This was the boy Lyra was at the café with when her and Gary…! So wait, does this mean Lyra is giving up her love for Silver and announcing it or…?

Everyone gave a friendly greeting to Tobias with the exception of a few, Lyra smiled and continued, "Okay _now_ for the rules of the game…"

"The game is Cops and Robbers in the dark! But there's a twist. First of all you will all be partnered, before I continue, Leaf please tell everyone who they are partnered with."

Leaf gave Lyra a curious look, recalling the text message Lyra had sent her. Lyra had asked to pair everyone up, she was curious why but now she knew.

"Okay… Zoey is with Melody."

"Please stand by your partner, after you are called," Lyra interjected.

Zoey and Melody moved to stand by each other as Leaf went on, "Brianna is with Maylene. Misty with Jasmine, Solidad with Lance, Kate with Kellyn, I'm with Gary, Dawn is with Paul, Whitney with Tobias, Lyra with Silver and…"

Everyone was paired up but Drew and May. May was glowering at her friend while Drew scoffed slightly, "I'm already paired up with her in theatre, here too?"

Leaf gave a smile.

Nevertheless Drew moved to stand by a huffing May.

Lyra gave a nod to Lance who pulled out the bag he brought along and moved to stand behind May and Drew.

"May, Drew, please raise the hand nearest to each other," Lyra asked nicely.

Both frowned but did as Lyra asked when a subtle click was heard.

Everyone stared in shock.

Lance and snapped on handcuffs to Drew and May. Lyra beamed.

"WHAT THE HELL LYRA?" May yelled, staring in horror at the handcuffs. Lyra was cackling now as May and Drew pulled against the handcuffs.

"I will explain momentarily, after Lance finishes handcuffing everyone but him and Solidad.

"Why do they get to stay free?" Dawn asked, looking up at Lyra. Until she heard a click and looked down to see she was already handcuffed to Paul.

"All shall be explained momentarily," Lyra said.

After everyone was handcuffed—but Solidad and Lance—Lyra gave a nod, "Okay. Cops and Robbers in the dark—my version. It's really quite simple. First of all, you know how to play Cops and Robbers right? What…? Fine Melody I'll explain it. I forgot you live on an island and have different games… anyway. Cops and Robbers is like tag almost. Except there are two people who are 'it'—they are the Cops—and everyone else is a Robber. When the Cops catch one of the Robbers, the Robber must be sent back to the 'base'. The Robber must stay in the base until someone comes and frees them. They can be freed if another Robber breaks into the base and tags them back. There are no free walk backs, meaning once you're tagged out you can immediately be called back in the base if one of the Cops catch you. Usually one cops stays at the base to kind of guard it, and the other runs around catching people."

"That's the main gist if Cops and Robbers, but in my version," Lyra grinned, "Everyone is handcuffed. You are partnered off with one person, meaning if you get caught, they automatically get caught. You are allowed to use your Pokémon—both Cops and Robbers—to either attack the other Pokémon or to get out of sticky situation. No harmful moves are allowed to be used on another human. If you're a robber, you can use your Pokémon to knock out other Robber's Pokémon."

"And why would we do that?" Asked Zoey.

"Because. There's a special prize at the end for whichever pair went the longest without getting caught. Anyway, we'll be playing outside. The entire grassy area is game as well as the forest. The base will be behind the café and the reason why Solidad and Lance are free is because they agreed to be the refs. Solidad will be at the base, and Lance will be wandering. If anyone breaks the rules Solidad and Lance will kick your butt then I will kick it," Lyra said.

"Furthermore, because everyone might not want to help, there is another way to bust out of jail. This is the second reason why Solidad will be stationed there. The two partners must battle Solidad and win—_together_. Solidad has already made a request and has four Pokémon with her at the moment. And now for rules…"

"Rule one, no physically hurting another human. Rule two, do not get caught and or wake anyone else up. Rule three, stay within the boundaries. Rule four, if you run out of batteries for your flashlight tough luck. Rule five; if anyone is severally injured then the game is over no matter what. Rule six, be nice and do not attack Lance or Solidad. They will beat you down."

"Finally, for the prize. The team that goes the longest without getting caught will have a pick from one of the following prizes," Lyra grinned, "One, I have talked to Riley and he has allowed me to give the winners each their own suit—or just one of them. Two, they can have a very rare egg. Just tell me which Pokémon you want and I'll ask my good buddy, Gold and my cousin Crystal to breed it just for the winners. Three, the winners get to boss any pair they want to for the rest of the week. Four, the winners will get an all-expenses paid trip to Sunyshore City, Cerulean City or Nimbasa City. Keep in mind if the winning pair want different prizes then they each can get their own choice. Ehem. For the Cops to win they have to tag everyone at least once. If there is a tie it will be decided on a coin flip. If it is a three way tie then it automatically goes to Solidad and Lance."

"Any questions?" Lyra asked.

They all shook their heads. Glancing down at Silver, she beamed, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Me: Long chapter is long. I was planning on having the game in this chapter too but this was just too long. I didn't want to go over 20 pages…. Sorry.

May: Why am I stuck with Drew? Come on, really?

Drew: You mean 'Oh thank you Darkpetal, I'm so lucky to be partnered with someone as talented and handsome as Drew…'

May: I will tell Lyra you stole the last sugar cookie.

Drew: …Ouch.

Lyra: Yay! I'm with Silver! /

Silver: Not yay. I'm with Lyra.

Me: So you say, but I for one know what you drew. Which reminds me; I got a few questions about people wondering what you drew. I'll say this much: What did Fantina call his drawing? Then what did she call a certain brown haired girl?

Silver: She said I drew a master piece and she called Lyra a loser.

Lyra: She did not!

Dawn: Well… this is certainly a fun time.

Paul: Is that sarcasm I detect, Troublesome?

Dawn: You're methods of deduction leave me speechless.

Paul: …

Keith: Why is it Kate is partnered with Kellyn?

Ice: Yes, why is that?

Me: Because Almiashipping is in the lead, it has the most votes on my poll and reviews. Icecastleshipping follows behind that and Vatonageshipping is dead last.

Keith: Ouch.

Ice: I don't do second.

Kellyn: Looks like you will now though.

Kate: Sorry guys.

Misty: So uh, who's Clary?

Lyra: I know who she is!

Gary: Same.

Leaf: Same, same!

Ash: Oh! I do too.

Misty: I know you do, I meant…

Me: Oh hey, look. I made twenty pages now. Whoo hoo. Review please! Reviews are always loved. And wish me luck in redoing Obliviashipping –sigh- I will most likely finish Obliviashipping before updating Giratina and _then_ updating Light Academy again.


End file.
